


Loto Blanco

by Joah_90



Category: xicheng - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Español, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Wuxia, XiCheng, yaoisoft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Capítulo uno

Una blanca silueta erraba temerariamente bajo la feroz tormenta, sin prisas. Lento. Inconsistente. Con un andar demasiado pesado y titubeante, deambulaba como si vagara a ciegas por un sendero que ya no reconocía.

Ya no sentía frío. Quizás estaba entumecido, sólo había dolor.

Las violentas gotas de lluvia se precipitaban a su encuentro como afiladas y gélidas dagas de cristal que le arañaban la piel, y aunque dejaba profundas y perfectas huellas en el lodoso suelo, sus pisadas no se oían bajo el peso de sus pies. Aunque a él... a él aquello ahora le resultaba totalmente indiferente. En esa profunda y tormentosa noche las cosas triviales a su alrededor no atraían su atención.

En realidad, en esos devastadores instantes nada lo hacía y —temía— ya nada lo volvería a hacer como antes.

No. Estaba seguro. Nada volvería a ser igual después de aquella noche.

Su rostro, pálido como la cera, lucía carente de vida. Vacío de emociones y tan extrañamente inhumano que era estremecedor. No parecía su rostro. Ni siquiera una sombra ajada de lo que alguna vez fue. Y eso era aterrador. Condenadamente aterrador.

Sus pies lo llevaban de forma mecánica e inestable hacia ningún destino fijo y él, ajeno a todo, se dejaba dirigir sin oponer resistencia. Casi consciente de que cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel frío y sombrío sitio en el que al fin acababa de dejar su corazón junto con el cuerpo frío de... esa persona.

Tenía en su pecho un vacío desgarrador que asociaba a la ficticia extracción de aquel órgano, que resultaba ahora inútil desde que no volvería a latir ya más con emoción, impaciencia o inquietud.

Sus pasos lentos continuaban mientras su vista se mantenía más allá del horizonte, dolorosamente perdidos en la nada, ahogándose de manera silenciosa con las lágrimas que no se derramaban aún cuando se acumulaban en la superficie de su mirada. Se sentía impotente y extraviado. Desorientado al punto de no retorno.

Tal vez si pudiera desahogarse, pensó, si pudiera llorar o gritar hasta dañar su garganta, quizás se sentiría ligeramente menos destrozado. Sin embargo, estaba entumecido y era incapaz de exteriorizar todas las emociones que lo ahogaban de una forma estremecedora. Sus puños apretados a los lados eran la única pista de sus verdaderos y desesperados sentimientos. Y ese dolor era tan lacerante que lo insensibilizaba.

Aunque sus pies no dejaban de moverse en una continua y lenta procesión, hasta que se detuvieron cuando sus ojos reconocieron hacia donde éstos lo llevaban sin la mínima turbación.

El salobre aire marino le azotó el rostro y una gruesa lágrima se derramó dando paso a las demás que pronto le nublaron la vista mientras cedía finalmente al llanto. Sus pasos no se detuvieron una sola vez luego de aquella pequeña interrupción. Por más que el dolor lo encegueció, conocía el camino a la perfección y no se desvió mientras se dirigía hacia las turbulentas aguas.

El sonido del océano embravecido no lo alteró. Los truenos en la oscura noche que golpeaban con ferocidad tampoco lograron perturbarlo. Su infierno interno era todavía más estremecedor.

Sin detenerse una sola vez, recorrió la playa desierta.

Casi como si quisiera detenerlo la gélida lluvia se descargó más fuerte sobre él, aunque las frías gotas y el viento helado no lograron su propósito. Siguió adelante. La espuma que generaban las olas le golpearon los pies, las piernas, la cintura, mientras avanzaba hacia las glaciales y profundas aguas. Sus lágrimas saladas se confundieron con el agua de lluvia y la salpicadura del océano. Sus sollozos fueron cubiertos por los furiosos truenos.

Su cuerpo finalmente fue devorado por las funestas aguas, que lo azotaron y sacudieron como si quisieran hacerlo reaccionar. Aunque fue inútil y terminaron por abrazarlo posesivamente y llevarlo hasta las profundidades, donde ya no tendría salida y de donde no pretendía escapar.


	2. Capítulo dos

Jiang Cheng no podía dormir. El maldito y rutinario insomnio que controlaba sus eternas noches, lo hacía una vez más. Estaba física, mental y emocionalmente agotado, pero ni siquiera así tenía un breve descanso.

El sonido de la tormenta en el exterior perforó su aparente paz y despertó en él unas feroces e internas ansias de... de algo que no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Sólo quería escapar unos instantes, quería dejar de pensar, quería despejar su cabeza llena de memorias sofocantes.

Sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de salir. De correr. De alejarse.

Sin embargo, con insólita y perezosa calma se vistió, dejó la habitación, y tomando sólo un paraguas abandonó la calidez de sus mantas para adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Las calles solitarias y silenciosas se llenaron con el rugido del viento, el fragor de la intensa lluvia y el ruido casi ensordecedor de los truenos. Era irónico que en aquel violento caos, Jiang WanYin encontrara paz. Allí, bajo el torrencial diluvio, en la profunda noche oscura y en total soledad comprendió que podía sentir una libertad que no había experimentado antes.

El peso de las responsabilidades, el lastre de un pasado demasiado doloroso y un futuro por demás incierto, que no eran preocupaciones menores, se deslizaron fuera de su cabeza como si la lluvia las lavara.

Olvidó por un glorioso momento sus inquietudes.

Sin embargo, el frío era condenadamente entumecedor. En poco tiempo comenzó a tiritar. Sus dedos agarrotados se aferraban al paraguas de papel tan duro que pronto sus nudillos quedaron blancos y congelados. Era bastante inusual aquel inhóspito frío glacial que asentó de forma repentina en Yunmeng, más típico de lugares más altos como las Profundidades de las Nubes en Gusu.

Parpadeó desconcertado por un segundo.

Como una casualidad del destino, y mientras pensaba fugazmente en las montañas nevadas del clan Lan, una figura blanca alta y elegante cruzó a lo lejos allí donde la tormenta apenas le permitía ver.

Creyó por un ligero instante que era Lan WangJi, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Recordó que había escapado hacía mucho con Wei WuXian y era muy poco probable que regresara. No con Lan QiRen aún echo una furia.

Notó que la nívea silueta avanzaba con lentos e indecisos pasos, como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia. Como si el cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, o como si hubiera sido poseído.

No fue consciente de haberse movido, sin embargo, siguió el rastro de aquel hombre que reconoció más tarde como el jade mayor de la secta Gusu-Lan, Lan XiChen. Desconcertado porque, el siempre sobrio, elegante y servicial Zewu-Jun, daba tambaleantes pero firmes zancadas sin importarle en lo absoluto la lluvia que caía como cascada, el frío o el lodo que manchaba sus prístinas ropas.

Aparentemente sin importarle tampoco hacia donde se dirigía. Aunque, Jiang Cheng descubrió en una pequeña y casi imperceptible pausa que, a su desenfocada mirada y desequilibrados pensamientos, la playa a sus pies se abría como una invitación.

Sintió una ligera punzada de reconocimiento en su actuar y apresuró sus pasos.

Gritó con ferocidad su nombre, pero él no lo oía. Su mente y acciones estaban confinadas en una sola dirección.

El paraguas voló mientras Jiang Cheng corría con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas. La distancia, endiabladamente extensa, se negaba a acortarse pese a sus esfuerzos y la arena mojada dificultaba su carrera.

Las olas parecían querer devolverlo insistentemente a la orilla, pero obstinado aquel hombre continuó dando pesados pasos hacia las oscuras y profundas aguas con firme determinación.

— Lan XiChen... ZeWu-Jun —los gritos alterados le quemaban la garganta pero no había signos de que fueran oídos—. Maldita sea... ¡¡¡LAN HUAN!!!

Ya no podía verlo.

Con aterrada desesperación se hundió en el agua hacia el punto donde había desaparecido. El miedo serpenteó en su pecho como una espesa niebla que lo devoraba todo a su paso, creciendo en su interior a una velocidad espeluznante. Las inquietas y violentas olas le impedían dar con su objetivo.

Era un excelente nadador, y pese a el mar embravecido se mantenía a flote con un regular ritmo. Aún así no podía divisarlo. Estaba asustado. Los segundos pronto se transformaron en minutos que parecían jodidas horas. En su frustración rogó a las deidades, las maldijo y volvió a suplicarles, con mansa docilidad.

Su corazón se contrajo con alivio cuando logró ver una mancha blanca, como una frágil flor de loto a la deriva, a escasa distancia y se precipitó a su encuentro. No se detuvo a comprobar si aún respiraba. Con una destreza y experiencia dominada por años de juegos en el Muelle de Loto, lo arrancó de aquel abrazo mortal y pateó con energía hasta la orilla.

Lo depositó sin cuidado y apoyó el oído en su corazón, el propio pareció hacer nido en su garganta mientras contenía la respiración. Palideció. No oía nada.

Rápidamente realizó firmes movimientos de empuje sobre su pecho mientras masajeaba su corazón instándolo a reaccionar, le levantó con un ligero movimiento la barbilla (como ya había visto hacer a expertos en su clan) y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que forzó a entrar por entre los fríos labios entreabiertos del chico. Una. Dos veces. Antes de poder hacerlo una tercera vez, Lan XiChen tosió finalmente expulsando todo el agua que sus pulmones habían retenido.

El cuerpo de Jiang Cheng se rindió exhausto, se desplomó sobre la arena como una marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos que la sostenían. Bajo la interminable tempestad, un suspiro lleno de frustración y enfado escapó de su boca. Aunque en realidad todo su preocupado ser respiraba finalmente con alivio.

XiChen abrió los ojos con dolorosa debilidad, su mirada confundida revoloteó sin poderlo comprender hasta que se posó sobre el rendido chico a su lado.

— T-Tú... —murmuró con voz pastosa y ronca.

Todo su mundo volvió a girar con violencia y sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente cuando un salvaje mareo lo tomó desprevenido. Volvió a desmayarse instantes después.


	3. Capítulo tres

Sus párpados temblaron hasta que finalmente pudo abrir con pesarosa lentitud los ojos. La luz de un nuevo día le dio la indeseable bienvenida y no supo por un breve y aterrador momento en dónde se hallaba. Sus pensamientos a la vez no mantenían un orden estable o específico. Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor. Sintió el peso de cada jodido miembro quejarse con intolerante agonía mientras intentaba incorporarse. El esfuerzo de recostarse sobre el respaldo de la cama fue monumental, todo giraba y se retorcía a su alrededor mientras un mareo violentaba su mundo y las náuseas le quemaban la garganta.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero de algún modo gradualmente todo cedió.

Sus ojos curiosos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la claridad, sin embargo, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían. Estaba en... ¿en su Hanshi?

Sus sienes palpitaron dolorosamente y debió cerrar los ojos un momento. Los acontecimientos se sucedieron unos tras otros en un feroz instante. Todos y cada uno se clavaron profundo como filosas y despiadadas dagas en su corazón.

Jin GuangYao... el Templo Guanyin... la tormenta... el mar y... Jiang WanYin.

Alguien golpeó con firme suavidad su puerta, sólo por respeto o educación porque tras un instante de no oír réplica alguna (XiChen intentó formular una respuesta pero su garganta dañada no cooperó haciendo que sólo un murmullo ronco e inaudible se escapara, sin ser oído en lo absoluto) un niño se adentró en sus aposentos con audaz seguridad.

El joven discípulo que se deslizó allí, como si paseara con familiaridad por la habitación de un amigo y no en realidad como lo que era: el lugar de descanso del Líder de Secta, murmuraba para sí mismo con genuino enfado.

No era la primera vez que Lan JingYi lanzaba una susurrante rabieta como aquella, sobre todo luego de haber sido castigado una vez más por cosas que escapaban a su control, como por ejemplo, esa cruda y directa sinceridad y la falta de filtro que ni siquiera Lan QiRen ha podido pulir en el muchacho. Pero verlo así siempre era divertido.

En otro momento habría reído sin poderlo contener ante tal descaro e insolencia tan impropia de un discípulo Lan. Sin embargo, descubrió que no sentía deseos de hacerlo en lo absoluto. La noción de ello lo dejó helado. Entumecido. Sentía en su interior un impropio, inexplicable e insondable vacío que no podía comprender o describir.

Se deshizo del pensamiento e intentó ignorar aquel nefasto y gélido sentimiento que estaba echando lentas raíces en su corazón.

Carraspeó ligeramente buscando encontrar su voz. Por aquel inesperado sonido, el chico saltó del susto en su sitio, elevándose varios centímetros del suelo con visible y cómico espanto.

XiChen lo sintió una vez más.

Aquella era otra ridícula reacción que le habría arrancado una inevitable y espontánea sonrisa pero que ahora, en su lugar, le dejaba un frío en el corazón y un regusto amargo en la boca.

¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

¿Sus emociones se habían congelado?

El chico, una vez repuesto, corrió a su lado.

— ¿S-Señor?... ¿ZeWu-Jun...?

XiChen lo miró a los ojos como si lo viera por primera vez.

— ¿Q-qué... qué sucedió? —masculló lento y con la voz totalmente enronquecida y rota.

Lan JingYi apartó la mirada algo incómodo, casi reflexivo. Como si no supiera por dónde iniciar o cómo explicar los recientes acontecimientos.

— No sé mucho... —comenzó con suavidad y su vista se desvió de regreso a los ojos de su superior, encontrando allí más dureza e inflexividad que en cualquier persona que haya visto antes. Incluido HanGuang-Jun. Sintió a su pecho contraerse con dolor. Nunca creyó ver en aquel tranquilo y suave hombre una expresión semejante— No debería saber, en realidad —se retractó casi de inmediato.

Explicó con detalle lo que había y no debería haber oído: El líder del Clan Jiang lo halló inconsciente en plena tormenta y había tomado cuidado de él. Pese a los esfuerzos, fue imposible hacerlo reaccionar debido a una fuerte fiebre lo mantuvo en un estado semi-comatoso por los siguientes cuatro días. La conmoción, dijo su tío Lan QiRen, fue demasiado grande y su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo. El descubrimiento de la vil trama de su hermano jurado siendo asesinado por su otro pequeño hermano jurado, fue un peso demasiado para su consciencia.

JingYi, no dejó de lado incluso el extraño sentimiento de ofensa que sintió al oír las palabras severas y rígidas del Líder del Clan Jiang donde aseguraba que ZeWu-Jun "no estaba en condiciones aún de tomar responsabilidades por su clan".

XiChen había dejado de escuchar luego de aquella última frase.

A riesgo de parecer demasiado entrometido o una persona con poco tacto, más del habitual, Jiang Cheng dijo aquellas, él sentía que eran, necesarias palabras. Luego se lamentaría miles de veces. Él no estaba preocupado por Lan XiChen, se decía. Sólo muy furioso y algo decepcionado.

Sin embargo, QiRen era observador. Comprendió que lo ocurrido fue más que un momentáneo y efímero estado de shock. El salitre aroma del mar era fuerte en ambos hombres y la mirada de devastación en los ojos del Líder Jiang, era difícil de olvidar.

Sus palabras fueron absolutas, y Lan XiChen no puso ninguna objeción. Entró en una indefinida reclusión solitaria.

La habitación en penumbras y sus sangrantes pensamientos eran su peor enemigo, y ahora serían su única compañía. Aunque a veces, y sólo a veces, la voz incorpórea pero volátil de Jiang WanYin lograba colarse para hacerlo despertar de sus pesadillas.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Jiang Cheng soltó un largo suspiro entredientes. Tembloroso. Contenido. Se sentía absurda y torpemente nervioso.

Son asuntos oficiales, se dijo en un recordatorio que debería haber sido innecesario, pero que le consiguió algo de paz mental.

Inhaló con suavidad. El aire limpio y puro de montaña le llenó los pulmones y le trajo a la mente recuerdos viejos, casi marchitos. Momentos velados pertenecientes a historias ya lejanas, que vinieron a él como si pertenecieran a otra vida. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en el extenso lapsus de su última visita al Receso de las Nubes.

Ya no era un niño. Era un adulto sobre el cual el peso de su Clan descansaba ahora en sus hombros. La total responsabilidad por su terco sobrino también, y era aquello precisamente lo que lo llevó una vez más allí, a Gusu.

Conocía de primera mano lo agotador y aterrador que era ser la cabeza de un Clan a una edad temprana. Le preocupaba el chico. No podía evitarlo, pero no podía permitir tampoco que el puesto le fuera arrebatado sólo por ser ingenuo, grosero y mimado.

Un poco de rigor impuesto por un recto Lan QiRen quizás le otorgue algo de sentido, concedió en un firme asentimiento.

Regresar a aquel lugar significaba sólo una mera formalidad para la educación de JinLing, se repitió casi inconscientemente, pero la verdad detrás de sus actos no eran tan claros en lo absoluto.

De otro modo, ¿porqué se sentiría tan jodidamente ansioso?

Si era ligeramente honesto consigo mismo podría decir que su misión real era echar un vistazo al Jade mayor para darle algo de tranquilidad a su caótica mente. Si era todavía más sincero, incluso podía agregar que sentía una profunda empatía con los sentimientos de esa persona. Pero, Jiang Cheng, consideraba la exposición de aquello como una indecorosa debilidad.

Su fría indiferencia al preguntar, inexpresivamente, por la reclusión de Lan XiChen a su tío fue todo lo que se permitió hacer.

Aunque no esperó que su desafectada pregunta trajera sobre la mirada del viejo una triste y apesadumbrada sombra. Sus ojos pronto se oscurecieron como si fueran velados bajo densas y plomizas nubes.

Pudo descubrir con sus propios ojos, y tras un instante de confusión, el porqué.

Una esbelta y grácil figura, envuelta de un impoluto y cegador blanco, se hizo presente en la estancia, llenando la habitación con su ilustre traza, haciendo a la vez que el rostro normalmente ecuánime de Jiang Cheng se desfigurara con dolorosa incredulidad.

El perfil de Lan XiChen, siempre estoico pero delicado como una pieza de jade hermosamente tallada, se encontraba considerablemente deteriorada. El color de su piel no era en lo absoluto saludable, las profundas y oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos decían más de sus noches que lo que pudiera realmente salir de su boca. A pesar de todo, intentó componer una meditabunda sonrisa.

No había calidez en ella.

Su expresión estaba tan vacía y desprovista de emociones que resultaba angustioso de ver.

Jiang Cheng no oyó que demonios dijo Lan QiRen, debido a la conmoción que aún mantenía a su corazón oprimido, pero el hombre lo despidió sin ceremonias y se vio siendo acompañado por un irreconocible XiChen hacia algún lado.

Sus pensamientos estaban revueltos y sus sentimientos eran severamente conflictivos.

Caminaron silenciosos, en apariencia incapaces de tomar la palabra primero. Jiang Cheng sentía que no podría decir nada aunque lo intentara.

¿Qué diablos se le decía a alguien con un dolor tan palpable en la mirada? ¿Qué discusión podía mantener con una persona que sufría a causa de sus propios fantasmas, y era prisionero de sus propios y autodestructivos pensamientos?

WanYin sabía mejor que nadie cómo se sentía ser traicionado. Él comprendía también como debía sentir la muerte de alguien que fue tan cercano... tan importante.

En este punto su ceño se frunció sin poderlo evitar, y sin poderlo comprender. ¿Por qué la mención de la cercanía de Jin GuangYao con el chico lo sintió tan indignante? ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente irritado?

La voz del chico lo sacó de sus frustrantes cavilaciones.

— Yo... Hmmn... antes —aspiró lento y soltó un largo suspiro— Lamento haber importunado al Líder Jiang...

ZeWu-Jun se detuvo delante del joven de violeta y se dobló en una profunda y sentida reverencia.

Sorprendido por la repentina maniobra no supo como reaccionar. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo irguió nuevamente, quizás con demasiado ímpetu, o sólo porque la condición del chico no era la mejor, lo sintió casi desvanecerse entre sus brazos para recomponerse poco después y hacer pasar aquello como un ligero mareo.

Jiang Cheng estaba lívido. Enojado a punto de la inflexión.

La furia bullía en su interior con una ferocidad preocupante, pero si alguien preguntaba porqué no sabría explicarlo.

Sus dedos se clavaron como garras en el brazo de XiChen y este soltó un débil siseo que lo calmó apenas, aunque no lo liberó.

Caminó con prisa llevándolo consigo. Comprendió rápido hacia dónde lo estaba acompañando el chico según las órdenes de Lan QiRen. Sin dudas iban hacia la habitación de invitados que le habían proporcionado en Gusu, y hacia allí se dirigió esta vez forzando al chico a ir con él.

XiChen se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia.


	5. Capítulo cinco

El trayecto fue relativamente corto y sin interrupciones. El camino se encontraba silencioso, desierto y sin rastro alguno de personas en los corredores. Casi era hora del reglamentario descanso impuesto allí, por lo tanto no había absolutamente nadie que fuera testigo de aquella inaudita, y terriblemente irrespetuosa escena.

En su furia, los pasos rápidos de Jiang Cheng hicieron que Lan XiChen tuviera problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Es más, este se hallaba aún mortalmente confundido y, desconcertado, no supo que esperar una vez que ambos llegaron a su destino.

La habitación cedida al Líder Jiang era espaciosa, impersonal e impoluta. Perpetuamente fría, cómo todo en aquel sitio.

ZeWu-Jun recordaba que, en el Muelle del Loto, las habitaciones dispuestas para los invitados tenían una proporción similar, aunque en ellas había una sensación de libertad y calidez hogareña difícil de encontrar en Gusu. A través de las ventanas abiertas de par en par, las risas y el murmullo de conversaciones lejanas se colaban en el interior dando la sensación de burbujeante vitalidad.

Allí, el silencio era opresivo. Casi sofocante. Las líneas rígidas del sencillo mobiliario daban un efecto de persistente severidad y una sutil pero escalofriante quietud, que XiChen no había notado antes. Incluso si las ventanas se abrieran, creía que, ni siquiera el viento se atrevería a ser revoltoso o travieso en aquel (siempre perfecto e impecable) sitio.

Debido a que la presión en su muñeca se acentuó, se tragó un tembloroso quejido gutural. XiChen sentía el brazo ligeramente entumecido, sin embargo no se atrevió a hablar. Jiang Cheng mascullaba su furia sin darse cuenta que aún lo tenía fuertemente sujeto. Su temperamento era en realidad impredecible y desconcertante, mientras XiChen más lo observaba más confundido se sentía. Sus entrañas estaban siendo roídas por un sentimiento dulce pero retorcido, y muy peculiar. Completamente desconocido.

Se sobresaltó al oír la endurecida voz del chico.

— ¿Acaso es un niño aún? —explotó al final Jiang Cheng en un violento soliloquio— ¿Practicará inedia hasta que no sea más que huesos? ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente a su propio estado de salud? ¿Cómo... cómo pudo caer en este estado?

XiChen aturdido, no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Era su reproche demasiado confuso y no estaba muy lúcido últimamente.

Jiang WanYin parecía ansioso, incluso preocupado, pero... ¿porqué el Líder de Secta Jiang se preocuparía por él?

¿Se sentiría inquieto o mortificado por lo sucedido en Yunmeng?

Sintió frío en su interior.

Una pesada incomodidad se le instaló en el pecho al deducir que su suposición realmente parecía ser correcta.

La mirada de XiChen pasó de mostrar una caótica perplejidad, a adoptar una expresión semejante a la irritación. Olvidó por un instante su consistente impasibilidad que lo acompañó diario desde su regreso a Gusu. Esa falta total de interés y sus gestos desprovistos de vida se volvieron en aquellos momentos lívidamente gélidos. Duros. Casi insensibles. Tan extraño en ese hermoso y siempre amable rostro que su contraste resultaba aterrador.

Desde aquel funesto día tuvo sólo una cosa en mente: Quería disculparse apropiadamente, y olvidar de una vez aquel asunto.

Se soltó con seca brusquedad.

Tenía los pensamientos revueltos, desastrosamente complicados. Estaba enfurecido, pero... ¿con quién? ¿con WanYin y sus innecesarios regaños? ¿consigo mismo por aquel cobarde desacierto?

Con pasos inestables retrocedió. Turbado y algo desorientado, se sentó junto a la mesa, tomándose la cabeza en el proceso. Se sentía mareado y su cerebro le dolía terriblemente, como si el peso de sus pensamientos se solidificaran. Se sirvió una taza de té, que estaba ya dispuesta para el Líder Jiang, y sin importarle siquiera que éste se viera endiabladamente frío, lo tomó de un solo trago.

Tosió de inmediato cuando el fuerte líquido le abrazó la garganta y calentó de improviso todo el camino hasta sus entrañas.

Aquello no era un simple y frío té como creyó... era licor.

Alzó la mirada llorosa hacia Jiang Cheng y vio su asustada y culpable expresión pintada con un avergonzado rubor que se expandió por todo su rostro.

Si hubiera sabido lo que era, podría haberlo asimilado sin dificultad, pero al tomarlo por sorpresa, le fue imposible. Además tenía el estómago vacío por completo desde hace días. Su vista se volvió brumosa casi de inmediato y sus reacciones se aletargaron.

Estaba ebrio.

Absurda y totalmente ebrio.


	6. Capítulo seis

Jiang Cheng supo de inmediato que aquello no era té y los ojos llorosos de ZeWu-Jun se lo confirmaron en una acusación silenciosa.

Le sorprendió la rapidez y el descaro de los propios discípulos de su secta que, estando al tanto de sus serios problemas para dormir y su necesidad sedativa de alcohol para apaciguar a los demonios que invadían su mente en las noches solitarias, realmente metieron sin ningún tipo de autorización, licor, nada más ni nada menos que al Receso de las Nubes.

La palma de su mano acompañada de un sonoro plaf golpeó su frente con sincera frustración.

Lan XiChen se sobresaltó por el sonido y lo miró curioso un largo momento, con sus grandes y húmedos ojos, nublados y ligeramente ausentes ahora por el alcohol, que estaba teniendo un efecto inesperadamente acelerado en él. El corazón de Jiang Cheng le pateó con inusitada violencia en el pecho.

El aire se le quedó atrapado en el interior.

¿Por qué diablos se le hizo una imagen tan endemoniadamente tierna?

Sacudió sus erráticos pensamientos de un acobardado golpe.

— ¿ZeWu-Jun?... —masculló en voz cauta— ¿se encuentra bien?...

Las comisuras del chico se elevaron lento en una sonrisa suave y dolorosamente superficial.

— Estoy bien —respondió afable, con evidente naturalidad, como si aquellas condenadas palabras estuvieran acostumbradas a desprenderse de sus labios con una simpleza y una frecuencia alarmante.

La ira volvió a burbujear sorpresivamente en Jiang Cheng.

Resultaba más que indiscutible que no estaba bien... ¿a quién demonios intentaba engañar?

Odiaba esa torpe sonrisa artificial. Odiaba sus fútiles e ineficaces intentos de fingir una estabilidad que él podía ver que no sentía. Odiaba aquel rastro de mentiras y simulación en ese rictus amargo.

Siempre fue una persona intachable. De una sinceridad, rectitud y transparencia inigualable. De naturaleza clara y brillante cual trozo cristalino de hielo abrazado con sutil suavidad por la luz diáfana del sol. Como una impecable pieza de jade delicadamente pulida. Sin imperfecciones. Por eso mismo, sus constantes y tontos engaños lo enfurecían todavía más.

— No sonrías —exclamó descortés, severamente malhumorado. La sonrisa del chico tembló en su boca, pero sin doblegarse, continuó— Nunca fuiste un farsante.

De inmediato se arrepintió.

Fue como si regañara a un niño pequeño. Los ojos de XiChen se humedecieron al instante y comenzaron a derramarse en forma de gruesas lágrimas que descendieron desasosegadamente por sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso.

Quedó estupefacto. Sin saber como reaccionar. Incapaz de sobreponerse e incluso sin saber como consolarlo, soltó atropelladamente palabras vacías y sin sentido.

— Lo siento. Yo no... no quise. No fue mi intención...

Aturdido y completamente desconcertado, perdió la compostura.

Sus ojos reflejaban su caótica confusión y sus gestos titubeantes su absoluta perplejidad.

Sin embargo, Lan XiChen, a quien hacía un buen tiempo lo había abandonado todo rastro de humor y alegría, consideró la expresión del chico endiabladamente cómica, y no pudo contener una vibrante y embriagada carcajada. Su repentino estallido lo asustó y esa manifestación de absoluto terror generó en el chico una risotada aún más estridente.

Su suave y espléndida risa brotó de sus labios como olas inquietas e impredecibles que se estrellaron de lleno en Jiang Cheng. Su mundo se cimbró con una violencia brutal.

Todo su interior se estremeció.

XiChen rió alto y fuerte, a gusto de su corazón. Su cuerpo entero temblaba espasmódicamente incapaz de controlarlo. Pero, no se mantuvo mucho tiempo así. Lento, muy lento la risa se apagó y ante un, aún más sorprendido Jiang Cheng, el chico se durmió, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre ellos.

Lan Huan ebrio era un vertiginoso viaje con subidas y descensos aterradores, concedió conmocionado e intimidado. Su corazón palpitaba ferozmente entre el temor y la emoción al haber descubierto en él fascinantes, sorpresivas y tan variadas reacciones.

Tardó mucho tiempo en recobrarse.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

No podía dejarlo donde estaba, pero tampoco podía llevarlo a ningún otro sitio en su estado. Ni siquiera sabía en que dirección quedaba su residencia, por lo tanto convino apresuradamente que no era sensato cargar con un inconsciente XiChen por todo el lugar.

"Qué problemático", pensó para sí mismo.

Si en otro momento le hubieran dicho que estaría velando el sueño de un XiChen completamente ebrio, habría tratado a su interlocutor como un despreciable y bastardo loco al que le habría enseñado, sin dudar un instante, una lección por decir incoherencias.

Suspiró con hastiada frustración.

No era para nada lo que había esperado de su intempestivo viaje a Gusu después de tantos años.

Cuidadosamente pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas del chico y el otro con firmeza sujetó sus hombros, con un fuerte tirón lo levantó y cargó hasta la cama. Lo depositó suavemente, con aparente serenidad, pero tenía los sentidos en tensión y sus manos temblaron mientras limpiaba una lágrima perezosa que aún permanecía reacia a abandonar sus pestañas.

Retrocedió rápidamente.

Volvió a su lugar en la mesa. Se sirvió una taza del camuflado licor y bebió con ansias. Una. Dos. Tres copas. Sus ojos se quedaron cautivos, persistentemente sometidos por su magnética belleza. Parecían incapaces de dejar ir el perfil del chico que dormía profundamente como, estaba seguro, hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Lo contempló largamente mientras bebía lento. No notó que no lo hacía ya para ahogar las voces de sus tenaces demonios personales, sino para acompañar sus pensamientos viajeros.

"La culpa es un sentimiento tan destructivo...", susurró quedo, sopesando sus palabras hasta que sus propios párpados pesaron irremediablemente y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	7. Capítulo siete

Los sonidos de una nueva mañana y la claridad de un nuevo día no fueron gratamente bienvenidos por Lan XiChen. El piar de los pájaros que alegremente lo despertaban cada madrugada se sintieron como una insoportable y ruidosa tortura a sus sensibles oídos y a su todavía más irritable cerebro. Sentía la cabeza adolorida, la garganta severamente dañada y no recordaba en lo absoluto porqué. Las sienes le palpitaban ejerciendo una dolorosa presión contra su cráneo.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, parpadeó ante la intensa claridad y aturdido los frotó, aún somnoliento. Su mente permanecía revuelta. Muchas de sus memorias se habían perdido en una bruma de retazos desconectados, sin ningún tipo de sentido.

No era la primera vez que al despertar se sentía desorientado y confundido, pero realmente casi se cae de la cama por la conmoción, al descubrir dónde estaba y con quién había dormido.

Todo cobró sentido en un instante, y nada parecía real a la vez.

Levantó la mirada asustado como nunca sobre lo que podría llegar a ver. Aunque no creyó que en algún momento de su vida y ante sus ojos se desarrollaría una imagen semejante. El Líder de Clan YunmengJiang, Jiang Cheng, aún dormía profundamente, recostado sobre la pequeña mesa con la cabeza vuelta hacia la cama donde él descansaba momentos atrás, dando la visual impresión de que había pasado toda la noche observándolo dormir.

Se estremeció ferozmente. De forma incomprensible aquel retrato mental que su cerebro modeló, le resultó demasiado para poder asimilar.

Si antes su mente era un caos retorcido, ahora mismo era un infierno imposible de ver. Incluso su corazón latía de forma violenta e indisciplinada. Se sentía febril y alterado, pero no exactamente enfermo. Sólo muy confundido. Aterradoramente confundido.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se negaban a abandonar del apuesto y apacible rostro del joven cautivo del sueño.

En su lenta y temerosa inspección, descubrió que el chico temblaba de forma leve pero perceptible por el frío. Comprendió que su cuerpo tenía problemas para acostumbrarse a la cruel gelidez de las mañanas en Gusu y sus ropas, apropiadas para lugares cálidos como Yunmeng, no aportaban nada de abrigo. Se levantó de prisa, sin pensar demasiado, y llevó consigo una manta para cubrirlo con inusitada inmediatez. Una vez hecho, y consciente nuevamente de sus impulsivos movimientos, retrocedió lento.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en un suspiro entrecortado, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Sintió que era imposible.

El líder del Clan Jiang había adquirido con muy pocas interacciones la habilidad de descolocarlo, de despertar sensaciones complicadas y contradictorias en su interior. Desde su reclusión en el Receso de las Nubes, la sola mención de su nombre generaba en él un oculto e incomprensible malestar que había intentado dominar sin conseguirlo. Así como también descubrió que en su presencia se volvía fácilmente sensible y consciente, e irritable terrible e inesperadamente irritable. Pero, se había embriagado ante el chico, había llorado y reído ruidosamente frente a él. Esa persona lo había visto incluso una de sus peores facetas. Entonces... ¿qué debía hacer?

Frunció el ceño con genuino desazón e incomodidad. No entendía exactamente porqué reaccionaba de la forma en que lo hacía, sin embargo, su mirada endurecida de algún extraño modo se suavizó.

—Jiang WanYin...—murmuró en un suspiro débil a su dormida figura— lamento sinceramente que siempre tenga que ser testigo de mis peores lados.

Se retiró sin decir otra palabra y sin darle una segunda mirada. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido ver el sospechoso rubor que coloreó la punta de las orejas de Jiang Cheng y sus dedos crisparse de forma sutil sobre la mesa.

El siguiente e inevitable encuentro de ambos fue en la Conferencia de Discusión que tuvo lugar varios meses más tarde en Qinghe.

Nie HuaiSang se estaba volviendo cada vez más proactivo en su posición como Líder de Secta y el mundo del cultivo no dejaba de asombrarse por el cambio de actitud del eterno «Niegalotodo», aunque a XiChen eso mismo lo dejaba perpetuamente frío. Sentía hacia el chico una irremediable intranquilidad demasiado arraigada en su subconsciente que no podía combatir o dominar. Por lo mismo optaba por conservar una prudente distancia.

Y no era con la única persona con la cual prefería mantener su espacio. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir la necesidad de alejarse de Jiang WanYin lo más que podía, sabía que su actitud hacia él era por un motivo completamente diferente.

Si Lan XiChen dijera que no lo había estado evitando todo ese tiempo sería una total y absurda mentira. Había cambiado su postura de un modo considerable, es cierto. De manera casi drástica. Pero aún sentía algo de reticencia. Luego del incidente en Gusu, se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que el Líder Jiang lo volviera a ver nuevamente en un estado tan vulnerable, o mejor dicho, de la forma casi deplorable y patética en la que había caído sin siquiera notarlo. Sin embargo, reconoció con inquietud que el mismo Jiang Cheng evadía, también y como él, la idea de un nuevo reencuentro entre los dos.

Aunque ambos sabían que solamente era cuestión de tiempo que aquello que temían acabara ocurriendo. Una desvinculación era improbable siendo ellos representantes de sus propios clanes y teniendo que velar por los intereses de estos mismos. Las cuestiones personales o privadas debían mantenerse debidamente al margen, aunque eso los desgastara de un modo ridículo.

Allí, uno frente al otro y rodeados por una multitud de cultivadores y varios líderes de clanes fueron profunda y extremadamente corteses, pero la incomodidad era tan palpable que les robaba el aliento.

Sus actitudes distaban mucho de ser normales.

Algo debió notar el Líder de Clan QinheNie, o quizás simplemente fuera por causa de su imposibilidad para notar aquellos correctos pero nerviosos intercambios en sus dos principales invitados, que luego de las formalidades los llevó aparte para tratar un tema delicado que requería el compromiso y la confianza de personas afines.

— ZeWu-Jun... Lider Jiang...

Ambos asintieron en reconocimiento, ligeramente suspicaces y ansiosos.

No tenían idea de lo que buscaba el Líder Nie arrastrándolos a una cámara secreta y mucho menos comprendían el entusiasmo en su mirada y en su diminuta sonrisa oculta tras su inseparable abanico, pero XiChen comenzaba a sentir algo de curiosidad. Jiang Cheng, en cambio, se veía terriblemente impaciente ante tanto jaleo y secretismo.

Consiente de ello, Nie HuaiSang extrajo rápidamente de una de sus amplias mangas una pequeña caja de madera negra lacrada y ornamentada con delicadas filigranas de oro blanco en su preciosa cubierta.

— Es una reliquia antiquísima de incalculable valor —explicó entregándosela con ambas manos a XiChen.

El chico con suavidad la abrió, no sin recelo.

Dentro del hermoso estuche y sobre un fondo de terciopelo rojo, reposaba una sortija de acero negro con apliques, sobrios y elegantes, confeccionados en plata antigua. La oscura pieza emitía un débil rastro de energía, pero ninguno podía percibir en ella indicio alguno de intensiones asesinas o resentimiento de ningún tipo.

Al sentir una completa seguridad de ello, Lan XiChen sacó el accesorio y lo examinó detenidamente.

— Tiene grabado un encantamiento —aclaró HuaiSang mientras lo observaba auscultar el objeto minuiciosamente— pero nunca ha revelado su propósito hasta el momento. Quería que ambos le echaran un vistazo... —continuó con visible entusiasmo—. El material del cristal en el frente y los diseños del reverso son extraños e irreconocibles a simple vista, pero tenía la esperanza de que en el Clan Lan todavía contaran con algunos escritos que le dieran una idea aproximada de su origen o de su objetivo final.

Lan XiChen estaba al tanto de la peculiar atracción del chico por las piezas decorativas raras, así como su amplia colección de obras de arte y de abanicos que abarcaban dos salones enormes, por eso no le pareció extraña la emoción en su voz o la petición de estudiar la sortija. Aunque no llegaba a entender del todo la necesidad del muchacho por la presencia del Líder del Clan YunmengJiang allí.

Quizás se debiera a la adornada flor de loto representada por el cristal en el centro del anillo, pensó para sí mismo al girarla entre los dedos y repasar con suavidad los delicados pétalos que se abrían algo rígidos pero cautivadoramente delicados hacia afuera.

Jiang Cheng extendió su mano y le entregó la sortija sin titubeos. Sin embargo, sus dedos se rozaron casi imperceptiblemente y XiChen sintió a su brazo entumecerse tras una ráfaga de corriente eléctrica que se originó del suave toque. Un haz de luz los sorprendió cegándolos de forma momentánea, al mismo tiempo que algo sutil e intangible neutralizó sus movimientos, paralizándolos, conteniéndolos en su lugar. Del pequeño accesorio un denso humo blanco se deslizó fuera y los envolvió por completo.

Siendo incapaces de reaccionar y ante el rostro autenticamente en pánico de Nie HuaiSang, ambos fueron absorbidos dentro del cristal de la sortija.


	8. Capítulo ocho

Jiang Cheng creía reconocer aquella sortija.

No estaba del todo seguro pero la sentía extrañamente familiar, y no simplemente por la pequeña joya decorativa en forma de flor de loto. Tenía memorias de haber escuchado antes de una pieza similar.

Sí.

En Yunmeng.

En el Muelle del Loto.

En una antigua leyenda de sus viejos antepasados y sobre una historia de amor poco usual, demasiado inverosímil y terriblemente cursi a su parecer, y que por eso mismo se le quedó grabada a fuego en los recuerdos. Dejó una profunda impresión en él porque, debido a esa absurda historia, sus estándares para encontrar una pareja de cultivo, de forma inconsciente, se volvieron condenadamente altos. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

La descripción de aquella pareja hecha en los mismos cielos, cuidadosamente representada en los arcaicos libros del Clan, parecían burlarse de sus infructuosos intentos por hallar a su pareja soñada con las cualidades adecuadas, tal como el relato simbolizaba.

Sacudió los pensamientos que se desviaron de su objetivo principal: descubrir la autenticidad del anillo.

Jiang Cheng no creía en las casualidades porque, el accesorio se encontraba desaparecido desde hacía varias décadas.

Entonces... ¿Podría tratarse realmente de aquella misma pieza?

Si fuera así, ¿cómo diablos había acabado en QingHe y en poder de Nie HuaiSang?

Su mano se adelantó sin su consentimiento y ZeWu-Jun comprendió de inmediato que quería echarle un vistazo al accesorio, se lo entregó sin titubeos pero, en el momento en que los dedos de ambos se rozaron accidentalmente, el caos sucedió.

Con un jadeo ahogado Jiang Cheng perdió por completo el sentido del equilibrio. Parpadeó perplejo una, dos veces. Endemoniadamente mareado. Se detuvo porque los colores vibraron, se difuminaron, casi como si su visión tuviera interferencias. Se sintió desorientado por un segundo, mirando sin comprender lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Las cosas se desenfocaron a su alrededor. Las luces se estremecieron y sintió a su estómago voltearse violentamente. Quiso abrir la boca pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, y fue incapaz de expresar nada.

Una potente luz blanca lo cegó finalmente. No vio de dónde diablos salió la niebla que se arremolinó con prisa a su alrededor, pero atrapado en esa pesada bruma que lo envolvió rápidamente e incapacitado de hacer cualquier movimiento, solo pudo compartir una sorprendida y aterrada mirada con Lan XiChen antes de que el suelo desapareciera bajo sus pies y todo quedara a oscuras por un jodido y estremecedor instante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el movimiento se detuvo. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas de manera vertiginosa, pero se recuperó con rapidez. Sin embargo, su corazón se saltó un latido al notar que todo su jodido entorno había cambiado de un momento para otro.

Ya no estaba en la severa cámara secreta de la Secta Nie. No estaba en un lugar que reconociera en realidad y la misteriosa sortija había desaparecido de sus manos.

Por un breve instante creyó incluso estar sumido en un sueño. Pero, Lan XiChen estaba allí también y no estaba seguro de alguna vez haber soñado con el Jade Lan con anterioridad. Ni quería empezar a hacerlo tampoco. No ahora, ni más tarde. Eso sería... demasiado peligroso para su estabilidad mental. Afirmó pensativo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo bruscamente.

Con una nueva sacudida de cabeza reordenó sus pensamientos dispersos.

Además del impecable ZeWu-Jun haciéndole compañía allí, a su alrededor no había nada extraño o fuera de lo común. Nada extraordinario. Era una habitación de posada. Sencilla, cálida, espaciosa e iluminada. Aunque sutilmente misteriosa. Algo deslucida y sombría por el desuso.

¿Una habitación secreta?

El polvo se acumulaba en el mobiliario como si el lugar no hubiera sido utilizado por siglos, y cada uno de ellos despedía una apariencia anticuada pero bien preservada, que hacía imposible descubrir su verdadera antigüedad.

Le dio una mirada significativa a un conmocionado XiChen, y se separaron para analizar el entorno y su situación.

No solamente el abandono en la recámara llamó su atención. Incluso Lan XiChen hizo el mismo camino que él, absorto por la curiosa peculiaridad de la habitación: Las paredes parecían hechas de cristal.

Ambos recorrieron el lugar con reserva, sin decirse nada pero con la misma pregunta sin respuesta rondando por su cabeza... ¿qué era ese jodido sitio?

Jiang Cheng se detuvo frente a uno de los extremos y deslizó con cautela los dedos por la lisa superficie. Como había considerado, las paredes eran firmes y frías como el hielo, y translúcidas. O lo habrían sido, si la densa niebla que los había transportado allí no flotara ahora casualmente por los alrededores de la habitación como una fina cortina de humo que difuminaba los contornos y los rincones de la recámara, haciéndolos incapaces de observar con claridad el exterior.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó XiChen finalmente, manteniendo siempre la compostura, pero algo desorientado. Visiblemente desconcertado por el violento giro de los acontecimientos.

Jiang Cheng buscó sus ojos, pero ZeWu-Jun estaba ocupado barriendo con sus manos la neblina que se pegaba en las paredes en un vano intento por visualizar el exterior.

Ninguno de los dos eran ingenuos, tenían sus propias conjeturas y sospechas, sólo querían saber si ambos pensaban del mismo modo.

— Al parecer... dentro de la sortija —predijo con vacilante inseguridad.

— Me lo temía —suspiró solemne, confirmando que, sin mucho más para profundizar, llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Dieron una vuelta completa buscando una fisura en los rincones. Nada. No había ningún tipo de grieta en los márgenes, ni siquiera una ligera pista de cómo salir de allí. Decidieron, casi telepáticamente, escudriñar entonces entre los polvorientos muebles.

Una estantería con libros condenados al olvido fue el enfoque principal de Lan XiChen, el escritorio donde descansaba un viejo Guqin, el de Jiang Cheng. El último finalmente fue el afortunado. Descubrió con una sola mirada una carta que -no lo sabía en ese momento- despejaría todas sus dudas, aunque no pensó que ésta le dejaría nuevos y más temibles interrogantes.

— Tengo algo — llamó ni bien sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos. XiChen dejó a un lado el texto que revisaba y se aproximó sin prisas.

Jiang Cheng no esperó hasta que se acercara. Lo abrió con curiosidad, pero su ceño se frunció casi de inmediato. Tras acabar la primera frase levantó la mirada de forma involuntaria, directamente hacia Lan XiChen.

Sus dedos se presionaron sobre la carta, arrugándola ligeramente. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

En la primeras líneas se destacaba una frase que hizo que su corazón temblara...

«Observa con atención a la persona a tu lado. Si está ahora, aquí mismo y contigo, no es por coincidencia, es porque se convertirá en tu tesoro más preciado»


	9. Capítulo nueve

Tonterías. Oyó que Jiang Cheng susurraba, súbitamente consternado y para sí mismo, mientras volvía la vista a la hoja en sus manos, con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios. A Lan XiChen no se le pasó por alto el ligero temblor del papel ni el repentino color que se extendió desde la punta de sus orejas y el cuello del chico, pero decidió ignorar aquellos detalles.

En cambio, observó cómo los ojos del chico se deslizaron con borrosa velocidad sobre el texto con una concentración cada vez mayor, al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía profundamente varias veces en su apresurado recorrido.

¿Qué estaba mal?, se preguntó confuso.

Aquel papel, ¿poseía realmente las respuestas que estaban buscando?

— ¿Líder Jiang? —murmuró inseguro.

El chico finalmente levantó la vista de la apretada escritura, algo desenfocado. Aturdido. Como si su cerebro hubiera sido atiborrado de información y necesitara unos instantes para ordenar sus pensamientos.

A Lan XiChen le supo sinceramente ambigua y preocupante su actitud. Jiang Cheng no le entregó la carta para que la revise o aproxime un análisis sobre ella. La dobló con incómoda prisa, sin ningún cuidado y la ocultó rápidamente entre sus ropas. Algo lo había desestabilizado mentalmente, y tenía la ligera sensación que era alguna cosa escrita allí. Algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

Lan XiChen era reservado, si se trataba de un asunto que el Líder Jiang no quería tratar, no lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Se mantuvo sereno. Impasible. Esperó pacientemente su explicación, de forma aparentemente imperturbable, pero no podía negar que se sentía bastante inquieto.

— Se trata de una reliquia antigua de mi familia —aclaró finalmente Jiang Cheng, tras un largo y profundo silencio que el sensato Lan no rompió—. Estamos en la cámara secreta que uno de mis antepasados creó hace tiempo—siguió bajo la mirada atenta y expectante del chico a su lado—. Podríamos entonces asegurar que, técnicamente, estamos dentro de la sortija.

Una sonrisa tensa y vacilante le decoró la boca.

Lan XiChen no pudo esconder su asombro ante sus palabras. La precisión y habilidad para crear una habitación de ese tipo no era común. No era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer con un poco de talento. Requería investigación, esfuerzo y paciencia.

Su consciencia sobre ello mismo era superficial, pero aún así tenía la suficiente capacidad de percepción y comprensión como para admirar un trabajo tan profundo y de apariencia perfectamente realizado. Un verdadero prodigio, concedió sin dudarlo. Aunque todavía tenía preguntas sobre el lugar, que no parecían fáciles de contestar: ¿qué uso podría tener una habitación sencilla como aquella? No parecía ser alguna base oculta, ni una cámara de tesoros. La simplicidad de aquel sitio lo desconcertó, porque solo parecía una sala destinada al descanso, ¿Realmente no tenía otro propósito?

Sacudió sus pensamientos. Comprendió que había una pregunta aún más apremiante que debía hacerse...

— ¿Hay alguna forma de salir?

El chico no dudó un segundo y le dio un corto asentimiento.

— La hay, pero... —se detuvo indeciso.

¿Pero?... ¿pero qué? ¿Hay algún tipo de condición absurda?, pensó abriendo amplio sus ojos, ahora sí totalmente curioso. Miles de ideas pasaron fugaces por su cabeza: ¿debían sortear alguna prueba? ¿una ofrenda de sangre quizás? ¿renunciar a alguna cosa?

Mientras más pensaba, más alocados e imaginativos se volvían sus elucubraciones. Aunque nada se reflejó en su tranquilo e impermeable semblante, sólo apenas abstraído por sus divagantes pensamientos.

— Hay que respetar primero un límite de tiempo —dijo Jiang Cheng con un sutil suspiro y todas sus delirantes teorías fueron barridas.

Un límite de tiempo no era nada extraordinario o sorpresivo. Era hasta casi predecible si alguien lo pensaba con cuidado. Pero XiChen definitivamente no se encontraba muy lúcido, y en su interior sabía exactamente la razón. La presencia del chico en aquel reducido espacio, le producía nervios y una profunda ansiedad. Nunca creyó que para salir, el artilugio exigiría un requerimiento tan simple, y al mismo tiempo jamás pensó que a aquello mismo lo sentiría tan complejo de cumplir teniendo él, incluso, una pasiva personalidad y un extremadamente apacible temperamento.

Sin embargo, era un absurdo manojo de nervios.

Una vez más se hallaba confinado y a solas con el Líder Jiang... ¿Qué clase de sinergia extraña tenían?

— Una hora... solo será una hora —murmuró desalentadoramente Jiang Cheng, pero apenas pudo oírlo.

Asintió de manera involuntaria sin notar que la voz del chico mantenía un matiz que coincidía con sus aproblemados sentimientos e internas quejas.

De repente una hora se sintió como un siglo.

Sin notarlo, Lan XiChen se encontró paseando por el pequeño lugar, investigando con detenimiento su configuración. Si se detenía siquiera un momento, la línea de sus pensamientos se desviaría nuevamente. Y, a pesar de que intentaba contener sus cavilaciones con fuerza, no siempre podía hacerlo. Estaba aterrado de sus furtivos e impropios pensamientos.

Aquel compartimiento privado era demasiado personal. Demasiado íntimo.

Aunque las paredes eran de cristal, no había sentido en ello cuando todo lo que podían ver era la capa nacarada de neblina presionada contra ellas. Inamovibles.

Además, las escasas pertenencias en aquel lugar le conferían al sitio una agradable calidez. Pero, en vez de confortar su corazón, lo volvía más frenético. Sentía que no debería estar allí.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado porque sabía que se mentía a si mismo de forma descarada. En realidad, debía reconocer que encajaba de una forma sospechosamente perfecta en aquel sitio, pero al mismo tiempo sintió deseos de abofetearse porque no debería gustarle tanto aquella sensación.

El susurro de tela y los apagados pasos tras su espalda le indicaron que el chico se alejaba hacia el otro extremo de su posición. Se relajó significativamente y de forma inconsciente. Asombrado descubrió que no había notado lo increíblemente tenso que se encontraba. A decir verdad, lo aterradoramente tenso que Jiang WanYin lo ponía.

Había estado huyendo por tanto tiempo que ahora mismo no sabía que hacer. En su pecho la presión se incrementó, asfixiándolo sin piedad. Quería alejarse aún más. Retroceder. Esconderse. Pero no había lugar a dónde huir.

El ambiente se volvió pesado, casi sofocante.

Los eternos minutos se consumieron lentamente y en silencio. La rigidez, la austera distancia y indiferente frialdad de Jiang Cheng no eran extrañas en lo absoluto. Si lo fue, en cambio, su inesperado mutismo. Pero no reparó en ello porque, al mismo tiempo, XiChen se sintió incapaz de iniciar una conversación natural u ordinaria mientras fingía interés por aquel sitio. Su inicial entusiasmo por aquella habitación privada se vio sometida por una tensión absurda.

Intranquilo, sólo encontró inesperada comodidad en el silencio. En la distancia.

Tenía muchas preguntas, tenía curiosidad por la pequeña reliquia y aún más por ese lugar secreto, pero no podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. Se sentía mareado. No era capaz de formular una frase completa, mucho menos una coherente, por lo tanto desistió momentáneamente de hacerlo.

Luego, se dijo. Quizás en otro momento. En otro lugar.

Exactamente una hora más tarde, su tortura al fin acabó.

Una pequeña conmoción los recibió fuera.

Nie HuaiSang seguía en pánico, con la sortija aún en sus manos y un conjunto exiguo de personas a su alrededor luciendo en sus rostros la misma falta de compostura y confusión plasmada en cada una de sus expresiones, pero Lan XiChen no tenía fuerzas para apaciguar las ansiedades del muchacho, o la del pequeño grupo de extraños. Dejó que Jiang Cheng fuera quien controlara la situación y que explicara detalladamente los hechos, aportando sólo un gentil asentimiento de vez en cuando, para verificar sus palabras.

Su mente no estaba allí. Permanecía cautiva en aquella habitación, en esas palabras que el Líder Jiang estuvo a punto de decir y no dijo, y en esa dubitativa reacción en los movimientos del chico, antes de accionar el interruptor para finalmente ser expulsados de allí.

En un inconsciente arrebato incluso pensó que Jiang WanYin casi parecía reacio a abandonar el lugar, o lo que era aún peor, que su intención era retenerlo allí por más tiempo.

Su rostro no lo demostraba en lo absoluto, pero en su pecho se desató una feroz tempestad y su corazón se mecía violentamente como atrapado entre furiosas olas.


	10. Capítulo diez

Jiang Cheng lucía y se sentía terriblemente exhausto, pero había accedido a ir de cacería nocturna con varios líderes de clan allí en QingHe y no podía retractar su palabra. Mucho menos luego de haber producido tal caos. Aunque ninguno de ellos supiera que sucedió exactamente para haber puesto al Líder Nie en un estado casi de histeria.

La historia no se había filtrado y esperaba que se mantuviera así.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y adolorida. Él mismo aún no lograba asimilar toda la información que se había acumulado en tan poco tiempo. Estaba algo perdido.

Se llevó una mano sobre el corazón, increíblemente consciente del peso de la pequeña cajita del anillo contra su pecho, en el bolsillo interno de sus ropas, y suspiró. El accesorio estaba nuevamente en manos de un Jiang, y a decir verdad no podía decir que se sentía tranquilo por ello en lo absoluto.

Aquella pieza era bastante particular.

La inusual clave tras el encantamiento, en la que aún no podía confiar, lo mantenía todavía aturdido.

¿Porqué demonios las reliquias familiares del Clan tenían que ser siempre algún tipo de sortija extraña?

Suspiró porque eso no era lo más importante en realidad.

Lo que aún hacía que Zidian estallara en repentinos estallidos por la furia contenida, era cómo diablos llegó allí. "Un obsequio de LianFang-Zun", había dicho acobardado Nie HuaiSang, dejándolo completamente sin palabras.

Jiang Cheng sabía que antes del incendio que destruyó el Muelle del Loto, los tesoros de la familia habían sido saqueados y no era extraño que Jin GuangYao tuviera en su posesión muchos de ellos tras convertirse en el leal sirviente de Wen RuoHan, pero el bastardo descarado incluso se atrevió a regalar aquella pieza a Nie HuaiSang, ¿Acaso no tenía decencia? ¿Realmente no sabía de dónde demonios provenía?

Maldijo entredientes, con hastío. Con frustración.

Intentó calmarse, consciente de que aquel bastardo recibió su castigo.

Lo alejó de sus pensamientos un momento mientras volvía al tema que no dejaba de hacer palpitar su corazón con preocupación.

— ¿Recuerdas la historia del Loto Blanco? —preguntó en voz alta a su escolta más antiguo y fiel. El hombre detuvo un instante sus labores, sorprendido por su azarosa pregunta. A pesar de ya haber permanecido cerca del Líder lo suficiente para ignorar los chasquidos centelleantes de Zidian cuando los sentimientos lo sobrepasaban, aquella pregunta directa lo descolocó. El sentido de la misma todavía más.

— La recuerdo —respondió con sinceridad, mientras una diminuta sonrisa forcejeaba por abrirse paso en sus labios. Era bastante difícil olvidar aquella romántica historia que dejó una marca tan duradera en el pequeño Jiang WanYin.

— ¿Porqué repentinamente...?

— ¿C-Crees que todo.. que todo era falso? Digo... ¿no piensas realmente que mi antepasado pudo haber creado una cámara para protegerla?—lo interrumpió vacilante, pero totalmente serio y pensativo.

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo algo confundido, pero Jiang Cheng ya no le estaba prestando atención. Sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de despejar sus pensamientos.

— Olvídalo —dijo de repente de forma autoritaria, aunque el hombre no supo descubrir si sus palabras estaban dirigidas a él o a sí mismo. Regresó rápidamente a su estado original, un líder de secta formal, estricto y de mal carácter— ¿está todo listo?

Asintió sin más.

Su temperamento voluble ya no lo sorprendía y hace tiempo dejó de intentar comprender los porqué de su ánimo fluctuante. Acabó los preparativos y salieron sin prisas.

Un número considerable de cultivadores se reunieron en el camino lateral del Bosque Sombrío y a ese grupo se sumó como representante de Yunmeng. Luego de conocer los detalles dados por el jefe del pueblo se adentraron con reserva, en busca de aquello que preocupaba a la gente de los alrededores. Muertes extrañas se sucedieron en las oscuras entrañas de aquel sitio.

Con una breve señal se dispersaron dentro y cautelosamente, recorrieron el lugar con creciente curiosidad. El agotamiento de Jiang Cheng desapareció casi por completo a la vez que un mal presentimiento comenzaba a agobiarlo.

Feroces arañazos de grandes garras en los árboles y marcas cenicientas de aleatorios focos de pequeños incendios, eran visibles con más frecuencia a la vez que se adentraban más profundo. Jiang Cheng creía tener una idea de lo que se ocultaba en las profundas sombras de aquel bosque denso y lúgubre, aunque esperaba estar equivocado.

No era fácil lidiar con esas bestias.

Básicamente hacerse cargo de un par de Lobeznos ígneos ya era un trabajo demasiado arduo para tratar con Sandou o Zidian, y no solamente porque aún siendo jóvenes tenían un crecimiento exorbitante -los más pequeños no medían menos de dos metros- sino porque en el lugar estaba más que claro que no eran algunos pocos. Era extraño al extremo ya que por su naturaleza agresiva se les hacía imposible vivir en manada. Es más, su propio nombre daba cuenta de ello porque jamás se había visto a un lobo adulto de su especie. Entonces, ¿qué demonios causaría que se unieran?

Sus pensamientos se convirtieron en una realidad cuando sus afilados ojos encontraron en la distancia, no uno sino tres bestias enormes y violentas, que merodeaban como llameantes flamas azules, tenebrosas y vigilantes en la noche.

Su mirada de inmediato repasó a sus acompañantes. Dos novatos del clan a su izquierda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón en su garganta por el temor, y un viejo general a su derecha, paciente y astuto, que había pasado mil batallas a su lado. Sabía que no era suficiente. No habían hecho los preparativos adecuados.

Debían evitar ser descubiertos. Debían retirarse en ese mismo momento.

Sus silenciosas señas se transmitieron rápidamente y retrocedieron sin perder ni por un segundo de vista a las bestias, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para verlas como parpadeantes flamas de velas en la oscuridad.

Tenían que alertar a los demás.

El bosque, en esos momentos, era peligroso.

Pensó en algo con urgencia y maldijo internamente. Sería aún más desventajoso para aquellos líderes de pequeños clanes si se toparan directamente y atacaran sin saber a qué se enfrentaban. Explicó su punto brevemente a aquel hombre que siempre fue su mano derecha y soltó una señal de emergencia al cielo.

Su prioridad era agruparlos, alertarlos y sacarlos de allí.

Las luces en forma de flor de loto sobre sus cabezas eran catastróficamente hermosas. Desde jóvenes aprendieron a temer la peligrosidad debajo de ellas. Era inevitable sentir que en el corazón se ejerciera una presión extra. Una constante preocupación. Un horrible sentimiento de mal presagio imposible de erradicar.

Lan XiChen fue el primero en acudir al sitio. Sus ojos brillaron en sus cuencas, completamente desorbitados en confusión y preocupación, al encontrarse sus miradas el alivio fue evidente. Pero, Jiang Cheng no lo notó, aunque sí sintió como el peso en su corazón se aligeraba de forma considerable con su presencia.

Uno a uno los grupos de cultivadores se concentraron en el punto exacto desde donde se encendió la señal, con un breve recuento confirmó que todos estaban allí, y sin dejarlos reaccionar les comunicó la situación. En una corta frase resumió la evidente amenaza que acechaba en la oscuridad. Esa frase los sacudió y las pieles se erizaron consecutivamente.

Una manada de Lobeznos ígneos en QingHe.

Comprendieron de inmediato la magnitud de dificultad y el instintivo accionar de Jiang Cheng.

Pero, con la señal fueron advertidas las bestias también, por lo que no sería fácil salir de allí.

Con velocidad se reagruparon para planificar el escape, y con la misma rapidez establecieron una formación defensiva. Sin detenerse a reflexionar demasiado corrieron sin romperla hacia la salida más próxima.

Refuerzos. Era la premisa de unos. Rescate. Pedían, en fervientes ruegos internos, otros.

El miedo era un constante en sus pechos. Sus ojos giraban nerviosos de un lado a otro con el terror de encontrarse con el destello de llamas azuladas en la distancia. Los afortunados que iban al frente continuaron tensos pero firmes en su recorrido. Quienes iban en retaguardia sintieron a su corazón estremecerse, tambalearse hasta casi desfallecer al notar como los árboles se iluminaban incesantemente en la lejanía. Cada vez más próximos.

Jiang Cheng no dudó una vez más. Con firmeza y autoridad, los instruyó a no perder el ritmo. Sin embargo, él fue deteniéndose gradualmente mientras formaba una barrera temporaria con talismanes. No podía contener un área demasiado grande, pero sería suficiente para darles un margen de espacio importante en su huida.

Un talismán con el mismo propósito se estrelló en un árbol hacia su derecha a una distancia más lejana, y cuando sus ojos buscaron el propietario casi salta sorprendido al ver a Lan XiChen preparando una matriz de laberinto con una competencia formidable. Admiró su rápido y decisivo pensamiento. Una matriz de laberinto sin dudas retrasaría más a las bestias que su pobre barrera.

Contrario a lo que creyó, no se sintió avergonzado de no haber pensado antes en ello, sino que admiró la claridad en los rápidos pensamientos del Jade Lan.

Con leve fulgor la matriz se asentó.

Tácitamente y con una significativa mirada volvieron a retomar su carrera junto al grupo, pero no pudieron conseguir recorrer una gran distancia. Al final fueron ellos quienes fueron retenidos.

No bajaron la guardia ni por un instante, aún así no lograron evitar el asalto hasta que estuvo sobre ellos.

Jiang Cheng se dio cuenta enseguida porqué.

El gigante lobo que los embistió, era uno que estaba en la etapa de crecimiento más madura. Su pelaje llameante no tenía el matiz azulado de los jóvenes lobeznos, sino que era oscuro y silencioso. Parecían llamas negras en la noche, sólo visibles apenas por la brillante luna.

No se quedó a observarlo aturdido.

En el repentino ataque había sufrido una quemadura sobre el antebrazo y el hombro, porque su cuerpo se movió de forma instintiva para proteger a Lan XiChen, aún sabiendo que quizás no necesitara su absurda protección. El dolor lo mantuvo vergonzosamente en alerta y Sandu acometió sin piedad. Shuoyue, sin vacilación, hizo lo suyo en manos del joven Lan, y sus arremetidas eran todavía más salvajes, agresivas y precisas. Había un peligroso y letal resplandor asesino en el reluciente brillo de su espada.

Temible, fue su fugaz pensamiento. Aunque no se quedó a admirar tampoco la bella imagen.

Zidian relampagueó con fría furia y se estrelló con un chasquido brillante sobre el lomo de la bestia. Aprovecharon ese instante de aturdimiento que el golpe generó para distraerla y llevarla lejos del grupo.

La coordinación de ambos estaba a un nivel superior. Un nivel aterrador. Ninguno de los dos comprendía como diablos tenían tal grado de acoplamiento siendo que jamás habían luchado lado a lado antes. Su entendimiento tácito superaba con creces sus propias expectativas.

El daño generado no fue pequeño, pero la bestia era demasiado mordaz e implacable. Demasiado feroz. No tenía pensado dejarlos, mucho menos después de haberlos perseguido una gran distancia.

Jiang Cheng pensó en algo. Algo que no hubiera pensado en otras circunstancias.

— Gira a la derecha —guió con un grito a Lan XiChen y Zidian brilló en su mano con un fulgor violáceo que dirigió al rostro de aquel gran lobo.

El momento fue perfecto. El golpe dio de lleno e hizo tambalear aturdida nuevamente a la bestia. Corrió hacia Lan XiChen aprovechando aquella oportunidad que creó y lo sujetó del brazo mientras se escabullían tras un árbol. Sin perder tiempo sacó la pequeña caja y tomó entre sus dedos el anillo oscuro a la vez que sus ojos se encontraban, uno con temor, otro con desconcierto.

Un destello blanco barrió por un instante la oscuridad. De inmediato la bruma los envolvió, con prisa, como si fuera consciente del peligro, a la vez que la sala se abría para darle la bienvenida a ambos una vez más.

El herido lobo olfateó sin pistas el lugar donde habían estado momentos atrás. Sólo un negro anillo permanecía allí sobre las crujientes hojas, envueltas ahora en negras llamas.


	11. Capítulo once

Lan XiChen permanecía aturdido. Conmocionado.

Demasiadas cosas sucedieron en un aterrador y súbito instante.

Desde que las luces en el cielo se iluminaron con la señal de emergencia del Clan Yunmeng-Jiang la inquietud e intranquilidad no habían abandonado del todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos aún se encontraban rígidos y tensos, tirantes como cuerda de arco, sin lugar a dudas todavía a la defensiva.

Sus sentidos estaban abrumadoramente conscientes y en alerta.

Lobeznos ígneos en QingHe era lo último que esperaba hallar en aquel bosque oscuro, pero sus sospechas se volvieron una espeluznante realidad cuando oyó la urgencia en las palabras de Jiang Cheng. Confió de inmediato en su juicio porque él mismo había visto muchas zonas de árboles carbonizados hasta sus raíces y destrozos provenientes de batallas de bestias violentas.

Admiró sinceramente su rápido y agudo accionar.

¿Arrogancia?

¿Soberbia?

¿Desdén?

No vio nada de eso en las actitudes de Jiang WanYin. A sus ojos actuó con admirable determinación y valentía, y Lan XiChen sabía que el chico no era exactamente la persona más altruista. Aún así, se mantuvo impasible y firme ante el inminente peligro. Le sorprendió todavía más el verlo volver sobre sus pasos para contener a las bestias y proteger al grupo.

Se sintió profundamente sobrecogido, pero no podía simplemente observarlo. Después de todo era un Lan. La naturaleza filantrópica del Clan estaba profundamente arraigada en su subconsciente.

Con un rápido movimiento complementó la barrera en su punto más deficiente y la potenció con una matriz de laberinto.

La silenciosa mirada de Jiang Cheng al notarlo junto a su lado le envió una etérea e invisible corriente eléctrica que creó en su interior un torrente de sensaciones desordenadas y complejas.

Intentó ignorar sus emociones inestables mientras se retiraban de regreso al grupo, pero quizás fue por ese pequeño momento de distracción, su reacción fue muy lenta. No vio llegar el ataque hasta que estuvo sobre él. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, éste no golpeó.

El cuerpo de Jiang WanYin se extendió frente al suyo, irrumpiendo el asalto y tomando con su propio brazo el embiste de la bestia que no había visto venir. Por un segundo todo se detuvo para Lan XiChen. Su mente quedó por completo en blanco, incapaz de dar una interpretación idónea a la situación. Tanto así que podía oír el frenético palpitar de su propio corazón presionarse en sus oídos. Sin embargo, el olor a prendas chamuscadas y el siseo adolorido del chico lograron hacer que recobrara el sentido con violenta brusquedad.

Jiang Cheng había sido herido por su culpa.

Una furia ciega lo dominó y atacó con una agresividad impropia. Sus golpes feroces y certeros se acoplaron a la perfección con las arremetidas de la espada en manos del Líder Jiang. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por haber sido descuidado que forzó toda aquella ira contenida en su interior sobre la bestia, pero pronto comprendió que no sería suficiente. Ambos lo entendieron bien. Derrotarlo llevaría mucho tiempo y no lo disponían. Peor aún, tenían que mantenerse en alerta máxima también por si algún lobezno solitario decidiera sumarse a la confrontación.

Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng encontró una solución momentánea.

Aquel anillo extraño estaba en sus manos otra vez y, sin poderlo asimilar del todo, con un destello blanco fueron tragados por la neblina hacia el interior de la gema y dentro de la habitación secreta en ella.

Habiendo pasado por todo aquello quiso suspirar en desahogo, pero el alivio que ansiaba nunca llegó.

Su brazo aún estaba fuertemente sujeto por los agarrotados dedos del Líder Jiang y cuando alzó su vista su mundo se vio sacudido con violencia.

El rostro de Jiang WanYin se encontraba increíblemente sonrojado, tenía la mirada desvaída producto de la sofocante presión y el agotamiento y su frente estaba humedecida debido al sudor frío. Jadeaba suave, rítmica y superficialmente, por el esfuerzo realizado en la lucha anterior.

Su expresión era débil, y el escozor de las heridas recibidas lo hicieron gemir de forma lastimera. Sus piernas, como si no pudieran afirmarse, perdieron algo de estabilidad y Lan XiChen lo sostuvo rápidamente, sintiendo como su propio corazón se hundía en aguas tormentosas.

Una silenciosa y sutil, pero abrasiva calidez se instaló en su pecho extendiéndose como una suave corriente a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Jiang Cheng lo protegió. Tomó el golpe con su propio cuerpo y ahora sufría las consecuencias de una quemadura maldita en su piel.

Lo observó largamente.

Permanecía con la cabeza baja, el cuerpo laxo y sin fuerzas, y así, sin importarle su mirada de desafío, a causa de la maniobra repentina, lo cargó hasta la cama.


	12. Capítulo doce

Jiang Cheng estaba aterrorizado por la sorpresiva y súbita maniobra de Lan XiChen, pero no pudo moverse siquiera un jodido centímetro de sus brazos debido a la monumental demostración de fuerza del chico.

¿Cómo demonios era tan malditamente fuerte una persona con una apariencia tan refinada y suave?, se preguntó desconcertado.

Sin poderlo prever, y aún ejerciendo una resistencia que fue ignorada, fue cargado por el chico hasta la cama. Sus impotentes quejas y forcejeos fueron demasiado débiles. Simplemente inútiles y vanos, y sólo sirvieron para acrecentar su dolor, que ni siquiera la vergüenza logró mitigar. El ardor en su hombro se acentuó como si estuviera siendo presionado ferozmente bajo un hierro candente.

Después de todo una quemadura maldita no era una herida menor.

Había olvidado que aquellas bestias solían llamarlas, también, Lobeznos infernales a causa de las características anormales de su pelaje llameante, donde su poder altamente corrosivo parecía salido de las mismas entrañas del infierno. Por eso mismo la abrasiva lesión podía traerle complicadas consecuencias si no se trataba con inmediatez.

No pudo evitar sentirse todavía más preocupado debido a que se trataba de un lobo adulto y era imposible predecir en que modo podría afectarlo finalmente aquella lesión.

Apretó los labios con fuerza para impedir soltar un jadeo involuntario por el dolor y todo su interior se estremeció sabiendo que todavía tenía una hora de obligatorio confinamiento dentro de aquel condenado sitio.

Para su desgracia, y aún sintiéndose profundamente indignado por ser llevado de forma tan vergonzosa, fue depositado con sumo cuidado sobre las blancas mantas. Consideró que estaba perdiendo mucha cara y de algún modo comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente irritable.

Sin embargo, sus ojos endurecidos chocaron con aquel rostro gentil y se ampliaron confusos.

Lan XiChen tenía la mirada velada sobre él. Un matiz oscuro brillaba en la profundidad de sus siempre amables ojos, y Jiang Cheng tragó duro sin saber exactamente porqué. Vaciló cuando las manos del chico se acercaron al cuello de su túnica con firmeza, como si tuviera la intención de desvestirlo.

Entró en pánico.

Retrocedió con prisa, alejándose instintivamente lo más posible. Su espalda chocó contra el respaldo de la cama en el retroceso, completamente perplejo.

— ¿Pero qué dem...?

— La herida —susurró el jade, interrumpiendo su alarmada maldición. Su expresión era suave y paciente, sus ojos volviendo a ser cálidos y gentiles sin rastro de su anterior extraño cariz. Sin embargo, su voz sonó varios grados más profunda, casi grave—. Líder Jiang tranquilícese... debo tratarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Una insidiosa confrontación verbal murió en los labios de Jiang Cheng, que quiso golpearse casi de inmediato por sus pensamientos ridículamente desordenados e impropios. Sentía como el calor se extendía sin reservas por todo su rostro, avergonzado por su preocupación excesiva. Totalmente sin sentido.

Comprendió que no aceptar su ayuda sería irrisorio, y el sólo hecho de rechazarla por sentirse simplemente avergonzado no era una excusa demasiado racional si lo único que el chico quería hacer era tratar su lesión.

Asintió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Sin embargo, no pudo apartar la mirada de sus blancas y delicadas manos, mientras se hacían cargo de su ropa.

Sentado a un lado de la cama, Lan XiChen se concentró en abrirle la túnica y quitar las prendas superiores, exponiendo la quemadura que había adoptado ya un color rojo oscuro, tornándose perturbadoramente cada vez más turbio. La marca se había extendido lento, tomando sin prisas una gran parte del hombro y el antebrazo derecho.

Aunque fue sólo un roce leve, Jiang Cheng podía sentir las consecuencias de las corrosivas flamas negras expandiéndose en su piel como un letal veneno.

¿Cómo tratar con una herida semejante?, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que Lan Huan tuviera una idea aproximada.

El chico repasó con la punta de sus fríos dedos los bordes de la zona irritada. Con detenimiento y en una lenta inspección. El suave examen le produjo un peculiar hormigueo e internos temblores, que intentó ignorar sin conseguirlo. Lan XiChen también titubeó pero sólo un instante, algo pensativo, luego rebuscó entre sus mangas un diminuto recipiente que contenía un medicamento que Jiang Cheng desconoció. El extraño polvo blanco, en contacto con su piel, comenzó a despedir una voluta de humo pálido que envolvió por completo la quemadura.

Sintió un ligero escozor y cosquilleo en esa área, instantes más tarde una placentera sensación de frescura contrarrestó de manera formidable la sensación paralizante y ardiente, entregándole algo de calma. El medicamento era realmente efectivo. Cerró sus ojos brevemente a causa del alivio y la sensación de comodidad lo hizo gemir de forma involuntaria.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados fue incapaz de ver que aquella pequeña acción generó en el ceño fruncido y en la solemne serenidad de Lan XiChen una brusca transformación.


	13. Capítulo trece

Jiang Cheng soltó un largo gemido.

Todo el cuerpo del Lan se tensó con violencia. La mano que estaba a punto de comenzar a vendar la herida, luego de que el humo se disipase, quedó suspendida en el aire, olvidando momentáneamente su propósito.

Fue un instante. Tan sólo un parpadeo. Tan efímero y fugaz que si alguien lo hubiera visto, dudaría. Habría pensado que había algo malo con sus ojos. Solamente Lan XiChen sabía en realidad cuánto se vio afectado por la espontánea y honesta reacción del chico a su lado.

Sin embargo, en un momento envolvió con manos firmes el brazo y hombro de Jiang Cheng, junto con su sólido pecho para mantener una fija restricción sobre la herida.

Su autocontrol era excesivamente alto, sino entonces de qué otro modo se explicaba cómo podría haber actuado con aquella aparente calma si por dentro estaba pasando por un feroz e infernal caos.

Incluso si su rostro nunca lo mostró, ¿cómo podría ser sereno su mundo interior?

Cuando hubo acabado, dejó aquel lugar en la cama y se alejó a una distancia considerable.

Jiang WanYin empezaba a verse con mejor aspecto y estaba visiblemente más relajado. Pero él... él sentía que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Una desconocida ansiedad le quemaba la piel de adentro hacia afuera. Los latidos de su corazón conmocionado estaban totalmente fuera de control. No lo había notado tampoco, pero incluso había estado conteniendo la respiración, y sólo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial pudo al fin expulsar todo el aire que sus pulmones retuvieron de forma inconsciente.

— ¿ZeWu-Jun? —indagó Jiang Cheng al sentir sus extraños movimientos. La altiva voz aún era débil, pero estaba cargada de preocupación.

Lan XiChen se encontraba de espaldas. Las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, y las apretó en un fuerte puño. Había cerrado en un impulsivo arrebato, también, los ojos en un intento por mantener la calma, la compostura. Sin embargo, parecía imposible. Por más que invirtió todos sus esfuerzos en serenar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, la voz del chico perforó sus defensas, y su mente y corazón se vieron envueltos en un inestable estado una vez más.

Se mordió con ferocidad el labio inferior, asintiendo a su inquietud con un cabeceo. Sin emitir ningún sonido.

Durante mucho tiempo no logró controlarse.

¿Qué en el mundo estaba mal con él? ¿De qué se trataba esta ridícula anormalidad en su comportamiento? ¿desde cuándo se volvió así de patético?

Silenció las insistentes quejas en su cabeza. No quería detenerse a pensar.

Se dirigió al lado opuesto del chico y sentándose en el suelo, adoptó la postura de flor de loto. Con una lenta respiración, intentó comenzar a cultivar, despejando su mente de todo pensamiento, esperando a la vez que Jiang Cheng siguiera su ejemplo. El chico todavía debía descansar y recuperarse, porque, a pesar de haber tratado lo mejor posible la herida, no sabía que tan agresiva podía ser una huella como aquella en su cuerpo.

Además, dadas las características de la cámara, básicamente lo único que podían hacer era esperar pacientemente.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendió que no podría mantener su mente en blanco. No podía de ningún modo quitar esa arraigada intranquilidad de sus sentidos recelosos.

Abrió de forma secreta los ojos y observó al Líder Jiang entrar tranquilamente en un envidiable estado de relajación. Casi suspiró en frustración porque era imposible para él obtener tal grado de distensión en ese reducido lugar y con el chico tan cerca y bajo aquel estado de vulnerabilidad.

No creyó tener que volver alguna vez allí, reflexionó incapaz de poder concentrarse lo suficiente para meditar. El mismo Jiang WanYin le había dicho a el Líder de Secta Nie que aquel sitio jamás se volvería a utilizar. Estaba seguro que así habría permanecido sino hubieran sido atacados, convirtiéndolo así en su último recurso. Aunque no explicó a Nie HuaiSang -ni a nadie más- los puntos más curiosos del anillo, como cuál era realmente su propósito o porqué sólo los dos pudieron entrar en aquella cámara.

Y Lan XiChen no podía descifrar si sólo estaba siendo reservado o groseramente evasivo.

Cómo ocurrió anteriormente, cada minuto dentro de la habitación se sentían como una dilatada tortura a la que su corazón no podía terminar por acostumbrarse.

¿Luego de una hora los Lobeznos ígneos se dispersarían?, se preguntó a sí mismo abstraído. Era muy probable. Incluso antes de seguir al Líder Jiang en el bloqueo, pudo ver no muy lejos el sendero que los llevaría hacia el exterior del bosque, por lo que no le preocupaba demasiado la situación del grupo. Confiaba en que pudieran salir sin correr peligro. Es más, ahora mismo los clanes ya comenzarían a organizarse para dar caza a las bestias.

Su ceño se frunció levemente. Aún tenía muchas dudas acerca de aquella manada en QingHe, sobre el lobo adulto que los emboscó. Se sentía intranquilo acerca de ello. Pero, por sobre todo, y aunque quisiera resistirse, estaba todavía más curioso por la inesperada reacción del Líder Jiang.

Mientras los minutos pasaban con lentitud sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento del rostro concentrado del chico.

Por más que evitó seguir con aquel último pensamiento no podía dejar de percibir que lo llenaba cada vez más de incertidumbre. Algo escondido en su interior quería rebelarse cuando pensaba en ello, pero no le daría la oportunidad. Quizás no de manera intencional.

— Creo que una hora ya ha transcurrido

La profunda y sorpresiva voz del Líder Jiang envió un sutil escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

Se había quedado tan absorto mirando el rostro del chico mientras recuperaba energía espiritual que se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Su reacción fue rápida y desvió la mirada un instante antes de que abriera los ojos.

Lan XiChen asintió, ligeramente avergonzado. Al retirar la mirada finalmente notó que la neblina que rodeaba las paredes se encontraba más inquieta, como si estuviera lista para transportarlos de regreso.

Se levantó de aquel lugar en el suelo para llegar al interruptor que se encontraba junto al chico.

De forma automática y con prisa se acercó al Líder Jiang cuando este perdió estabilidad al incorporarse de la cama. Al parecer aún no se hallaba en buenas condiciones. Su pecho se apretó. Le preocupó enormemente porque no debería encontrarse tan débil luego de las primeras curaciones. La expresión de Jiang Cheng era rígida e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lan XiChen le abrió la túnica con manos temblorosas. 

Se había sentido profundamente preocupado y ansioso sin sentido. La herida no supuraba y si quitara la venda notaría que incluso, y en realidad, mejoraba minuto a minuto.

— Estoy... estoy bien —le susurró cerca, demasiado cerca. Aterradoramente cerca.

Lan XiChen inesperadamente sintió un sádico placer al oír su voz volverse suave y temblorosa.

Su boca estaba algo seca y era incapaz de quitar sus ojos de los labios ligeramente entreabiertos del muchacho de violeta. Éste masculló algo que, aún en aquel diminuto espacio que había entre los dos, no oyó en lo absoluto.

Todo a su alrededor se vio reducido a esa boca.

Como si hubiera sido poseído se inclinó ligeramente y presionó sus labios juntos en un suave y dulce beso que dio vueltas su mundo.


	14. Capítulo catorce

Mientras cultivaba, Jiang Cheng neutralizó lentamente las toxinas que aún podrían quedar en su cuerpo.

Tenía la piel completamente bañada en sudor frío, pero ya no sentía aquel horrible dolor que le hacía apretar los dientes. Aunque todavía sentía las extremidades jodidamente débiles. Quizás por eso cuando se levantó repentinamente de la cama, sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de colapsar.

Si ZeWu-Jun no hubiera estado atento, probablemente habría acabado de una forma vergonzosa en el piso.

Se sintió terriblemente humillado porque no se consideraba una persona débil en lo absoluto, pero ahora mismo su orgullo estaba siendo apaleado brutalmente.

Sin embargo, Lan XiChen, ignorante de sus pensamientos y asustado a muerte, removió sus ropas para verificar que la herida no hubiera empeorado por su negligencia. Pero lo hizo de una forma tan feroz y desesperada, que lo descolocó por un violento y aterrador instante.

— Estoy... estoy bien —dijo en un susurro bajo que sonó dolorosamente tembloroso en sus oídos.

Realmente estaba bien. Podía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda y tratar, sobre todo, de evitar perder más cara. Además, no podía evitar pensar que ZeWu-Jun estaba siendo demasiado extremista. Tragó duro porque se sentía demasiado sensible y consciente debido a su proximidad. El chico estaba condenadamente cerca y sus movimientos eran demasiado ásperos. Sorpresivamente íntimos.

Lan XiChen aún sostenía con manos temblorosas el cuello de su túnica abierta, luego de aquel súbito arrebato, y eso hacía que su mente se volviera un lío en proporciones monumentales, tanto que sus propias emociones lo violentaban insoportablemente. Lo mantenían intranquilo. Asustado y jodidamente confundido.

— Mantengámonos en alerta al salir —dijo grave, mientras intentaba poner sus ropas en orden y conservar su distancia. Desenvainó a Sandu y accionó, al mismo tiempo, el mecanismo interno de la sala para salir de una vez de aquella sofocante habitación.

Sin embargo, no notó que algo estaba mal. Lan XiChen no lo estaba mirando directamente. Es más, no sacó tampoco su espada y no parecía haber oído para nada su advertencia.

Su desconcierto se incrementó al sentirlo inclinarse bruscamente hacia adelante sin la mínima vacilación, a la vez que la niebla dentro de aquel lugar se ponía en movimiento y comenzaba a envolverlos.

Sintió el cálido y suave aliento de XiCheng en el rostro. Sintió, con un profundo estremecimiento, cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más desigual, los ojos fijos del chico le miraban la boca con intensa avidez y Jiang Cheng no sabía que pensar o cómo actuar. Su propia respiración empezó a sentirse más irregular ante aquella feroz mirada e incluso podía escuchar a su estúpido corazón latir más rápido. Su pulso acelerándose de forma incontrolable. En ese momento tuvo un vago presentimiento sobre lo que ocurriría a continuación, sin embargo no lo evitó. Muy por el contrario... el cuerpo entero le tembló en absurda anticipación.

ZeWu-Jun lo besó.

Por un instante fue incapaz de comprenderlo. De procesarlo. Todo se detuvo a su alrededor en el momento en que sus bocas se presionaron juntas. Su mente quedó por completo en blanco. No hubo resistencia. No hubo reacción. La inesperada maniobra desintegró todas sus defensas.

Sólo podía sentir la dura caricia de los labios de Lan Huan contra los suyos, y a esa boca que se movía con impaciencia, con sensual voracidad, como si no pudiera contener las ansias de devorarlo.

Jiang Cheng estaba perplejo. Absolutamente conmocionado.

Pero, de forma inesperada (incluso para sí mismo) respondió al beso con torpeza.

Sus ojos se cerraron irracional e involuntariamente, y sin ningún tipo de consentimiento su boca siguió el movimiento de esa boca ajena, feroz e implacable, que desató en él una tempestuosa sensación dentro de su pecho, que nunca antes había experimentado. La sangre corría, enérgica, furiosa y caliente. Pulsaba con aterradora compulsión por sus venas, llenando de un abrasador calor todo su cuerpo. Un torrente de fuego líquido quemaba su interior.

Perdió el sentido de la orientación. De la realidad. Aturdido no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero no debió ser demasiado. Y estaba en lo cierto, porque todo aquello duró en realidad apenas un instante.

Como había comenzado acabó.

En un segundo lo único que quedó fue una sensación de calor abrasadora que le quemaba los labios. Una sensación húmeda, suave y cálida que pareció hacer temblar su alma misma.

Descubrió que estaban fuera de la cámara del anillo cuando el viento gélido le azotó el rostro caliente y algunos alarmantes gritos se oyeron en la distancia, desde diferentes puntos, aproximándose cada vez más a su posición. Decenas de personas llamaban sus nombres negándose a creer que dos de los más importantes Líderes de clan hubieran sufrido una fatalidad.

Ambos reaccionaron a la vez.

Los ojos de Lan XiChen se abrieron automáticamente. En shock. El terror absoluto estaba pintado en su expresión, en cada jodido gesto. Parecía no poder creer lo que había hecho. La sincera perplejidad en su mirada dejó una profunda sensación de complejidad debido a su sincero arrepentimiento, pero no tuvieron tiempo de confrontarse con la realidad. Pasos se acercaban desde todas direcciones sobresaltándolos. La alarma los repelió instintivamente.

— ¿Lider Jiang?... ¿ZeWu-Jun?... —la voz preocupada de un discípulo principal del Clan Yunmeng-Jiang flotó hasta ellos con ansiedad, aliviado de haberlos descubierto sanos y salvos, luego de una intensa búsqueda.

— Son ellos —gritó alguien más, con la voz excitada y las buenas noticias se repitieron hacia atrás entre el contingente nada pequeño que se unió a la caza de las bestias.

El alivio fue colectivo y las sonrisas no faltaron. En su felicidad no fueron conscientes del ambiente tenso y enrarecido entre los dos líderes que tanto habían buscado.

Jiang Cheng fue de algún modo el primero en recuperarse. Tomó la sortija que descansaba sobre el suelo caliente, bajo una aureola de hojas chamuscadas, sangre y cenizas recientes. El lobo había deambulado allí, sin dudas desconcertado por su repentina desaparición. Pero no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. Quizás, y solo quizás, reflexionó con temor, las palabras de su antepasado en aquella vieja carta, resultaran ser algo ciertas.

Se enderezó escondiendo rápidamente las turbulentas emociones en sus ojos que reflejaban de forma fiel su caótico corazón y, en un parpadeo, su rostro volvió a su rigidez habitual. Su fuerte impacto oculto con firme resolución. Simplemente su alborotado órgano se mantenía latiendo de manera frenética contra sus costillas, incapaz de controlarlo ya.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? —indagó al grupo con brusquedad. Su vergüenza convertida en repentina frialdad.

Sus súbditos de inmediato se agruparon a su alrededor rodeándolo como una marea púrpura y el general más cercano le explicó los acontecimientos sucedidos luego de emprendida la retirada.

Habían logrado salir del bosque sin sortear más problemas. Con consternación, miedo y una vergüenza latente notaron que sus principales líderes no parecían haber encontrado la salida. ¿Surgió algún tipo de problema? ¿Estarían en peligro de muerte? El sentimiento de culpabilidad barrió sus corazones como una ola.

El grupo rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de tomar refuerzos y regresar a la caza de aquellos lobeznos y comenzar inmediatamente la búsqueda de los líderes que no habían regresado con ellos.

Sólo habían tomado la vida de dos de las bestias cuando un silencio sobrenatural paralizó la exploración. El hombre explicó con seriedad y un dejo de temor aún en la voz el encuentro con lo que parecía ser un lobo ígneo adulto y el aullido de la bestia que agrupó a su manada y se retiró a las profundidades del bosque. Sus inteligentes ojos llenos de resentimiento quedaron impresos con paralizante terror en cada uno de los que presenciaron la escena.

Una sensación de inquietud le llenó el corazón a Jiang Cheng al oír aquellas palabras.

— ¿Estaba herido? —preguntó seguidamente y hubo un asentimiento general.

— Es el mismo con el que luchamos —dijo a media voz Lan XiChen, ya compuesto. Jiang Cheng no le sorprendió el saber que el chico estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un breve instante y se apartaron a la vez, incapaces de mantenerla siquiera unos segundos.

— SanDu ShengShou... ZeWu-Jun, ¿lucharon contra ese enorme lobo oscuro? 

Una emocionada voz infantil se elevó con gran admiración entre los discípulos de un pequeño clan y Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño en su dirección, olvidando por un momento sus complicadas tribulaciones, ¿quién demonios era el idiota que traería a alguien tan joven a la cacería de bestias que sobrepasaban por mucho su nivel de cultivo?

— Luchamos —dijo Lan XiChen con su amabilidad habitual— pero incluso dos líderes no podrían acabar sin más con ella. Debimos escapar y ocultarnos.

Jiang Cheng estaba tentado a decirle al Lan que no tenía por qué contemplar a aquel niño como si fuera un discípulo de su clan a quien tuviera que enseñar, pero sabía que sería inútil.

— ¿No son estos lobeznos conocidos por su capacidad de rastreo? —cuestionó displicente—¿cómo pudieron huir?

Las preguntas precisas del pequeño lo hicieron estremecer por alguna extraña razón.

Esta vez ni siquiera ZeWu-Jun respondió. Su mirada tenía un velo suspicaz y ligeramente triste a la vez, una extraña reacción a la cual el mismo Jiang Cheng no estaba seguro sobre de qué demonios se trataba. Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de descomprimir la situación.

— Eso es lo de menos ahora. Regresemos a QingHe —dijo con firmeza. Nadie se atrevió a replicar a su palabra. Además, no era probable que se encontraran nuevamente con aquellas bestias si fueron escoltadas por su líder en retirada.

El grupo se movió como un bloque llevando consigo los dos cadáveres de esos lobeznos ígneos con sus llamas ahora apagadas. Sus cuerpos tenían propiedades que aún podían utilizar. El pelaje conservaba algo de su calor original y lo haría por mucho tiempo más. Su valor como excepcional prenda de invierno era demasiado grande. También, sus colmillos eran apropiados para la creación de herramientas espirituales, e incluso su sangre tenía atributos especiales altamente codiciados en medicina.

Fue un gran botín de todas formas.

Sin embargo, a Jiang Cheng lo que menos le preocupaba eran las ganancias obtenidas esa noche.

Aún se sentía intranquilo.

Se obligó severamente a olvidar el beso y concentró toda su atención en la extraña aparición de los Lobeznos ígneos en aquel apartado e impensado lugar. No tenía evidencia pero estaba completamente convencido de que no era una simple casualidad.

Tanto era así que su firme convicción lo llevó a acusar, sin detenerse a pensar, a Nie HuaiSang ni bien regresó a Unclean Realm.

— ¡Tú! —gritó enfurecido sobresaltando a algunas criadas y varios guardias—. Maldito desgraciado más te vale que expliques qué demonios está pasando —incriminó a viva voz, sin que le temblara el pulso. Su temperamento exaltado de por sí ya sensible, estaba sobre-estimulado a un nivel exponencial.

— No sé Jiang-xiong —gimoteó HuaiSang y se encogió rápidamente tras Lan XiChen— Realmente no lo sé.

Jiang Cheng le dio una mirada que escupía un muy inapropiado no me jodas, y Zidian centelleó de forma irascible.

— No lo sé... —soltó temerosamente vacilante—. En realidad tal vez tenga una ligera idea...


	15. Capítulo quince

NieHuaiSang no iba a esperar a que Jiang Cheng descargara su furia con él. Explicó los detalles de forma rápida y concisa con una locuacidad más que envidiable.

Por lo que lograron entender, y en resumidas cuentas, hubo noticias en todo QingHe acerca de un cultivador errante conocido por su afición y dominio sobre las bestias espirituales superiores. Nadie sabía decir exactamente de dónde era, cómo se veía o cómo podía controlar aquellas magníficas bestias, pero comprendían la magnitud de tamaña habilidad. Era algo que hacía que el nerviosismo se extendiera en sus corazones sin poderlo disimular.

¿Qué tan poderoso (y peligroso) sería alguien influyente entre las peores bestias?... nadie se atrevía a imaginarlo.

¿Eso quería decir que los Lobeznos ígneos tenían una relación estrecha con un cultivador y que dicho cultivador tenía algún resentimiento en contra la gente de QingHe?, reflexionó Jiang Cheng y repentinamente se paralizó.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un segundo cuando una duda se instaló en su mente.

¿Acaso Nie HuaiSang los estuvo llevando de las narices otra vez? ¿La conferencia, así como el anillo y la posterior cacería eran parte de sus perversas maquinaciones?

Levantó la vista de ese té que estaba bebiendo y que se quedó suspendido en su camino por un instante, y su mirada se estrelló con los ojos del joven Líder del Clan Nie. Lo sondeó lentamente, mientras éste explicaba a ZeWu-Jun con detalle la información más destacada de la investigación que había llevado a cabo, y no pudo descubrir en ellos la verdad.

Sin dudas no era el mismo HuaiSang que había estudiado con él en Gusu-Lan, de eso no había dudas, aseguró. Su manera de expresarse, las formas y su actitud, en nada se parecían a aquel chico que temía a muerte a su hermano y que sólo tenía en mente vivir cómodamente una vida despreocupada. Había cambiado pero no supo si era porque estaba demasiado cansado o porque la herida aún ardía manteniendo sensible su piel, o quizás (y aunque quería erradicar eso de su cabeza) por el sentimiento de aturdimiento que le quedó luego de aquel repentino beso, al final le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

Se comprometieron a registrar la montaña que circundaba el bosque lo más pronto posible, y para eso enviaron informes a algunas sectas próximas para conformar un grupo apto para ello.

Jiang Cheng había sobrepasado, hace tiempo ya, su nivel de tolerancia a las nuevas circunstancias. Asintió jodidamente exhausto y HuaiSang fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para notarlo. En un instante llamó a las criadas y pidió que los escoltaran a sus habitaciones. Despidió cortésmente a ambos líderes a la vez que recibía las rápidas respuestas de los clanes y preparaba un plan de reconocimiento del terreno. Su torpeza olvidada hace tiempo ya.

Sin la presencia de HuaiSang un tenso silencio se cernió sobre Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen, mientras eran llevados por el servicio hacia las residencias dispuestas para los invitados. El hombre de púrpura trató de permanecer indiferente a todo, pero su corazón quiso escapar de su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que ambos fueron colocados en habitaciones contiguas.

¿A qué demonios jugaban las deidades?

Ignoró el pulsar errático y acelerado de su estúpido corazón y con una inclinación breve como saludo, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar directamente a los ojos a la otra persona, se deslizó al interior de la recámara.

Todos sus sentidos estaban absurdamente en tensión.

Se sentía terriblemente irritable. Una ansiedad desmesurada le quemaba el interior volviéndolo inestable. Cerró sus manos en un fuerte puño e intentó mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Deambuló dentro de la espaciosa habitación de un lado a otro, como una mosca sin cabeza hasta que se hubo calmado de a poco, muy gradualmente. Miles de pensamientos se solidificaron en su cerebro hasta hacerle sentir la cabeza pesada y adolorida.

Sin embargo, lento, el cansancio acumulado prevaleció por sobre todo lo demás.

Agradeció internamente al alma amable que había preparado una tina llena de agua tibia en un rincón de la habitación, y deshaciéndose de sus ropas en un parpadeo, entró en ella esperando que aquel baño pudiera despejar también su mente sumida en el caos. Con los ojos cerrados y un agotado suspiro de alivio dejó que el agua caliente lo envolviera, haciendo que obrara milagros en él. Incluso su propio temperamento pareció diluirse en una sensación de paz y plenitud difícil de poner en palabras.

Abrió los ojos y estos vagaron sobre su hombro herido. La quemadura abarcaba un área bastante importante y extensa. Aunque tuvo especial cuidado en no mojarla, tenía la sensación de que el medicamento había disminuido su efecto. Podía sentir ahora un calor abrasador extenderse por su piel desde aquella irritada mancha oscura, como si aún tuviera inconvenientes para sanar internamente. Quizás las llamas tuvieran algo de veneno, pensó contrariado, y bufó sonoramente. De haber sido más veloz o de haber reaccionado más rápido no habría sufrido aquella lesión, se recriminó con desdén. De no haber sido tan torpe quizás hubiera podido desviar el golpe sólo con una estocada de su espada, se dijo al final y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, escondiendo parte del rostro con su brazo.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando cuando ocurrió? ¿Porqué protegió la integridad de Lan Huan a costa de su propia seguridad? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan incoherente?

Su mente saltó al momento exacto de su beso con el chico y el aire se le atoró en el interior.

La mano que permanecía al borde de la tina se elevó lentamente sin su consentimiento y le rozó con la punta de los dedos el labio inferior. Al notarlo, automáticamente se paralizó un instante antes de desviarse de forma repentina. Toda la habitación resonó con un sonoro plaf cuando ella hizo contacto fuertemente contra su mejilla.

El golpe lo despertó.

Luego de ese desliz el baño no se sintió tan agradable como lo fue en un principio. Sumado a su momentáneo estado de turbación, el dolor en su brazo comenzaba a resultar bastante insoportable.

Salió de la tina, se secó y vistió ropas ligeras, pensando que tal vez debería llamar a un discípulo para que buscara un médico para tratar la molesta lesión. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se desviaron al notar una jarra de exquisito licor esperando pacientemente en una mesita por él.

Podía reconocer que Nie HuaiSang por lo menos sabía tratar a sus invitados.

Con un quejido bajo devoró sediento un tercio del ardiente alcohol que le quemó la garganta y se asentó en su estómago calentando su cuerpo con rapidez. ¿Medicina?, pensó con una sonrisa torcida, todo lo que necesitaba en realidad era algo de amargo licor.

Trago tras trago sofocó el dolor, pero no notó que mientras más bebía el calor en su interior se incrementaba considerablemente sin intenciones de menguar en lo absoluto. Pronto no sólo comenzó a sudar de manera profusa sino que su piel empezó a sentirse terriblemente sensible. Su respiración se sentía más pesada e irregular.

No es bueno, se dijo asustado por un momento.

Oyó golpes llamando su puerta, y con un tono grave y jadeante invitó a entrar a aquella persona, creyendo firmemente que era uno de sus discípulos, pero su expresión se volvió rígida al ver entrar, en su lugar, al primer jade Lan.


	16. Capítulo dieciseis

Lan XiChen permanecía en shock. El bosque quedó muy lejos ya y allí también cualquier rastro de su propio raciocinio. Aún habiendo pasado algún tiempo desde que habían regresado, se sentía incapaz de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Uno tras otro sus errores se sucedieron llenando de pánico e incomodidad su torpe corazón.

Había besado a una persona. No. Había besado a un hombre. Peor. Había besado a un importante Líder de Clan. Casi maldijo porque... ¡había besado a Jiang WanYin de todas las personas!

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

¿Disculparse? ¿olvidarlo? ¿considerar que nunca sucedió?

Suspiró atormentado porque... sucedió. Fue cálido. Fue terriblemente dulce. Fue demasiado intenso. Fue una total y completa conmoción incluso para él mismo. Quiso golpearse pero descubrió que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo tampoco.

Dio algunas vueltas en la habitación sin conseguir por ningún medio contener el feroz temblor en su cuerpo.

No podía quedarse así. Si bien no tenía excusas para su comportamiento, todavía podía intentar disculparse, ¿verdad?

Tomó una gran respiración, y con una determinación que no sentía, salió hacia la habitación contigua, con el propósito de hablar con Jiang Cheng, alegando que, si se mantenía en aquel estado de ansiedad y confusión, seguro explotaría en frustración.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta dudó sin atreverse a tocar.

No se sentía muy sensato presentarse en mitad de la noche con las sensaciones aún severamente impregnadas en la piel, reconoció agobiado. Pero si no aclaraba las cosas ahora mismo, era probable que todo acabara de una peor forma. Tenía muy presente que ambos eran representantes de sus propios clanes, si en algún momento y de un día para otro cortaran relaciones por un error suyo no se lo podría perdonar jamás.

Afortunadamente unos cuántos discípulos del Clan Yunmeng-Jiang se aparecieron para salvarlo de sus complicados pensamientos y desorganizadas consideraciones. Algunos llevaban medicamentos y hierbas variadas para tratar una lesión, y tardó un segundo de más en reaccionar. Había olvidado por completo que el chico se había lesionado por su causa.

Al parecer, ellos habían notado la herida del joven Jiang y habían preparado especialmente aquello. Incapaces de decidir cuál tomar para tratarlo, llevaron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. ZeWu-Jun entendió que se enfrentaron a la misma inquietud y dificultad de no saber, como él, cómo tratar una quemadura maldita de un Lobo ígneo con todas las letras.

Le conmovió la sinceridad en ese pequeño gesto.

Sintió la honesta preocupación de los hombres de Yunmeng y una sonrisa franca y sencilla se extendió sin reservas. Podía comprender completamente a aquellas personas. Si bien Jiang WanYin era irritable, algo déspota y gruñón, no era una mala persona en lo absoluto. Tenía una terrible personalidad y un temperamento aún peor, pero había algo irremediablemente lindo en ello.

No reparó en su desliz y con una amabilidad siempre propia e innata, pidió hacerse cargo del tratamiento de ese hombre terco. Después de todo había acabado de aquel modo por un descuido suyo.

La gente de Yunmeng no dudó. Conocían la reputación del Jade mayor Lan y estuvieron muy contentos de poder contar con él para tratar una herida tan singular. Agradecieron con respetuosas reverencias y se alejaron con sus corazones significativamente más livianos, por completo ignorantes de los motivos ulteriores de Lan XiChen.

Con una excusa en sus manos, ahora podría llamar sin sentir una presión absurda, se dijo a sí mismo y ahora sí, golpeó con firmeza a la puerta.

La voz enronquecida de Jiang WanYin lo invitó a entrar y tras una ligera pausa y una profunda bocanada de aire, ingresó a los aposentos del chico. No levantó la vista de la bandeja en su mano en ningún momento mientras cerraba la puerta, por consecuencia no vio su reacción al encontrarse con él a solas en la habitación.

Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada las cosas en sus manos temblaron con violencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada nebulosa y desenfocada de Jiang Cheng, y de inmediato una sensación de extrema emergencia lo sobresaltó. No es bueno, le advirtió su cerebro y con preocupación se precipitó hacia el chico que se veía endiabladamente débil y algo tambaleante aún estando sentado en la cama.

Tenía la piel bañada en sudor, el rostro completamente ruborizado y su respiración era rápida, pesada e irregular. No comprendió por un aterrador instante qué era lo que le sucedía y se asustó. Las alarmas se encendieron en su mente trayendo un desordenado caos a su interior. Pero, sus ojos repararon en la jarra de alcohol en sus manos y tuvo una súbita revelación: El fuego infernal y las toxinas residuales del mismo en su cuerpo, probablemente fueron estimulados por el licor. Ahora mismo estaba teniendo una reacción rebote por su negligencia.

Se paralizó un instante y tragó duro porque creía conocer que tipo de respuesta tendría en su cuerpo.

Fuego impuro.

El más primitivo e incontrolable. El fuego interno sin llamas. Estímulo de tipo afrodisíaco.

No lo pensó, dejó las cosas a un lado, tomando sólo lo necesario, y sus pies presurosos lo llevaron de forma automática hasta el chico. Su mente se sentía difusa y sus pensamientos eran algo lentos. Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng estaba todavía peor que él. Ni un sólo sonido había escapado de sus labios luego de la intromisión en su recámara. Era imposible saber incluso que pensaba en esos momentos. O si es que podía pensar en algo en su condición.

— Yo... vine a... —dijo con voz grave Lan XiChen, y carraspeó enseñándole un pequeño bote con ungüento y mirando a la vez el lugar donde estaba la herida— ¿P-puedo?

Su pregunta sonó insegura y temblorosa, como si no fuera él. Su expresión, originalmente calmada y recogida, se había vuelto algo desequilibrada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se recriminó con un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si Jiang WanYin estaba de aquel modo por el fuego impuro, ¿no sería contraproducente tocarlo justo ahora?

Pero, no estaba totalmente seguro de que así fuera. ¿Qué otro método había para comprobarlo? se dijo a sí mismo, auto-convenciéndose.

No esperó una respuesta del chico. También hizo caso omiso a la voz diminuta en su cabeza que le advertía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Simplemente se acercó y abrió sin delicadeza las túnicas ligeras que utilizaba el chico para dormir, revelando parte de su hombro y brazo una vez más.

Su piel desnuda le hizo sentir una urgencia sofocante, pero logró concentrarse en su objetivo. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos rozaron la mancha irritada con la pomada incolora y resbalosa, sintió cómo el agresivo calor se transfirió no sólo a la punta de sus dedos, sino que se extendió desde su brazo a su propio interior, como si absorbiera el calor que contenía fundiéndolo en su cuerpo. Quemándole en su recorrido las venas cual fuego líquido e incinerando todo a su paso, hasta devorar su corazón. Incluso el aliento se le quedó atorado en la garganta y una sensación de placentero ardor casi lo hace gemir.

Punzada tras punzada de un ardiente impulso colisionaron en su vientre como olas pulsantes en espasmos deliciosamente dolorosos.

Se tensó con ferocidad al sentir en su propia piel el deseo ardiente de Jiang WanYin. Comprendió sorprendido que una extraña conexión los envolvió, haciendo que recuerde momentáneamente un antiguo caso de un vínculo parecido. Pero titubeó vacilante porque, aún si así fuera... ¿cómo podía estar sintiendo lo mismo que el chico sentía?

Tuvo la sensata necesidad de alejarse un instante. De mantener la distancia para poder pensar con claridad.

En el momento que estaba por retroceder, Jiang WanYin tomó su muñeca y lo atrajo hacia él nuevamente. Forzándolo a regresar a su lado, mientras presionaba esa mano capturada sobre su zona más sensible.

— Por favor... —murmuró con un estremecimiento involuntario. 

Lan XiChen soltó un jadeo ahogado ante tal repentina e indecente acción. Su juicio lo abandonó, e incapaz de retroceder ya, aplicó una ligera presión a ese endurecido y caliente bulto la vez que susurraba sobre su oído.

— Dígame joven Líder Jiang, ¿qué es lo que quiere?...


	17. Capítulo diecisiete

Como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo, Lan XiChen se paralizó completamente. Por un instante fue consciente de sí mismo y de sus acciones. Su propia falta de juicio lo aterrorizó.

¿Qué en el infierno era lo que había dicho?... ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?...

Esto estaba mal. Todo estaba mal.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?

Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante de más en el ruborizado, caliente y suave lóbulo de la oreja del Jiang WanYin, como si algo dentro le dijera que aquel se trataba de un punto sumamente sensible en el chico, y parpadeó atormentado. Le tomó cada pequeño gramo de voluntad de su cuerpo reprimir la necesidad de besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo para comprobarlo fehacientemente, pero logró de algún modo contenerse. Al mismo tiempo, su mano había quedado agarrotada y rígida sobre la erección del chico, incapaz de continuar con aquella acción impúdica e irrespetuosa. Sabía que cualquier pequeño movimiento lo llevaría al caos absoluto, y no se atrevía a hacer ninguna maniobra brusca.

Aunque todas sus súbitas pero cuidadosas consideraciones fueron barridas con un suave jadeo y un movimiento de caderas del joven de violeta, que se movió en búsqueda de más contacto, tratando de comprender porqué la presión disminuyó de repente. Confundido acerca de porqué se detuvo.

La expresión de Lan XiChen se volvió aterradora.

Su mirada complicada al extremo chocó con la mirada húmeda, nublada y aturdida de WanYin, y fue consumido por ella. Debió morderse el labio inferior con ferocidad, en un intento por hacer que el dolor lo mantenga lúcido, pero internamente sabía que había perdido la batalla sin siquiera pelearla. Tembló y sus ojos se dilataron presos de la imagen más fascinante y erótica que creyó ver jamás, un Jiang WanYin estremecido de deseo.

Su mente se volvió difusa una vez más.

El aire circundante comenzó a ondular extrañamente a su alrededor y una resistencia intangible lo hizo sentir como si estuviera sumergido en aguas profundas. No podía respirar.

Jiang Cheng aferrado a su muñeca se negaba absolutamente a dejarlo ir, y Lan XiChen en su inconsciencia hizo algo aún más estúpido: lo derribó sobre la cama. No conforme con eso, su cuerpo se extendió sobre el del chico, cubriéndolo, y su rostro quedó a sólo centímetros de su tentadora boca. Ahora que incluso había probado su sabor, la sensación de auto-restricción a la que se estaba sometiendo, se sentía todavía más tortuosa. El cálido y agitado aliento cayó sobre sus propios labios y esa intimidad lo volvió inestable.

Estaba perdiendo lentamente el juicio. Su consciencia se estaba desmoronando a pedazos.

Quería resistirse pero su propio cuerpo se negaba a obedecer sus ordenes.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba contento con su comportamiento, pero algo dentro de él insistía en que el chico había conseguido estar bajo aquel deplorable estado solo por su causa y no podía simplemente dejarlo así. Con eso en mente... se convenció.

Excusas. Todas eran excusas, y terribles a decir verdad, pero si no se aferraba a ellas no le quedaría nada. Solo asumir que debajo de todo aquello había algo más fuerte y eso era imposible.

Sacudió sus pensamientos pero sus ojos no se movieron en lo absoluto. Estaban cautivados por esos labios suaves y dulces, que también estaban siendo ferozmente mordidos por su dueño, atrapado en sus propios y personales pensamientos desordenados. Sintió la furiosa necesidad de despegarlos con sus propios dientes para dejarle escapar abrasadores suspiros y gemidos entrecortados, mientras lo atormentaba. O quizás invadirla sin piedad hasta que repitieran su nombre de forma incontrolable.

Su corazón pateó violentamente en su pecho.

Ya no estaba seguro de quien estaba siendo consumido por el fuego maligno.

Al verlo en aquel estado de absoluta y lamentable sumisión, no solo no sintió malestar, sino que lo abrumó una desconocida y descontrolada ansiedad. Como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo y deshonroso lado de sí mismo. Pero, de algún extraño modo no lo sentía incorrecto del todo. La vulnerable expresión del Líder Jiang lo envolvió en violentas sensaciones, y se balanceó conflictivamente en ellas, como preso de bestiales olas turbulentas que amenazaban con ahogarlo. No podía creer que se viera tan increíblemente dócil. Tan obediente.

Un jadeo involuntario le apretó la garganta.

No se le pasó por alto que con esa misma expresión incluso había rogado por ser tocado, ¿quién en la tierra podría ser inmune ante tal directa provocación?

Casi gimió como si fuera él quien estuviera en un estado de brutal intoxicación.

Retrocedió unos escasos centímetros y su vista se amplió observando la totalidad de ese rostro sumergido en las oscuras y profundas aguas del deseo. Tenía la piel bañada en sudor, las esquinas de sus ojos furiosamente rojas como si hubiera sido humillado y las pupilas negras dilatadas al extremo brillaban en sus ojos vidriosos, empañados de ansias.

Una escena ardiente y sensual que dejó por unos instantes su mente completamente en blanco.

Cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que sus dedos habían viajado temblorosos hacia el cinto de las túnicas púrpuras abriéndolas con un movimiento rápido y fluido.

Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos sus firmes abdominales y su plano vientre, en una exploración lenta. Los músculos del chico se tensaron bajo sus yemas y sintió deseos de más. Sin pensar demasiado, continuó provocandolo con ese suave camino hacia abajo, hasta que sólo dejó un rastro de calor en su palma al aventurarse finalmente dentro de sus pantalones.

La caliente y sólida evidencia de su deseo palpitó entre sus dedos al momento en que la envolvió sin gentileza, y su boca se secó. Podía sentir incluso el pulsar violento de la sangre por sus marcadas y sobresalientes venas.

Lo oyó retener un gemido gutural a la vez que todo su cuerpo se estremeció salvajemente. Por dentro se sintió maravillosamente poderoso y ruin, pero no vaciló al presionar de forma ligera y bombear con suave firmeza. Se movió hacia su boca en el momento en que, con ese movimiento, dejó escapar finalmente un claro gemido y lamió el labio inferior del chico dejando un rastro húmedo antes de besarle la boca con avidez y sensual impaciencia.

Devoró cada pequeño sonido que se atreviera a hacer, sin dejar que nada escape. Sólo el chapoteo, caliente y obsceno, de su mano húmeda de fluidos al friccionarse dentro de sus prendas interiores hacía un perverso eco en sus oídos.

Incapaz de contener su propia ansiedad, liberó la tiesa polla del chico de su prisión de tela. Cuando su carne fue expuesta de aquel modo, Jiang Cheng se estremeció nuevamente. La estimulación era demasiado intensa para su sensible piel, pero Lan XiChen ya no podía detenerse.

Su puño se movió hacia arriba y abajo con dureza, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más inflexible. Sabiendo dónde y cómo tocarlo. De tal modo que, unos momentos después, lo convirtió en un jadeante y sudoroso desorden, que sólo podía repetir su nombre entrecortadamente.

— M-más... 

Pidió con la voz enronquecida y balbuceante, y Lan XiChen se compadeció.

Todo el cuerpo del chico se tensó y estalló tanto y tan duro que el cálido líquido le golpeó la barbilla a ZeWu-Jun, dejando un rastro húmedo y pegajoso, mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía con violentos espasmos.

Casi al instante quedó inconsciente. Con los últimos vestigios de su liberación Lan XiChen finalmente recuperó la lucidez... y por consiguiente una profunda sensación de culpa y agravio.

Ahora... ¿cómo se supone que arreglaría todo esto?


	18. Capítulo dieciocho

Jiang Cheng parpadeó somnoliento y confuso al despertarse. Un quejido bajo brotó de su garganta dañada y perforó el silencio de forma casi angustiosa. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y sus cuerdas vocales le ardían de una manera espantosa, como si hubiera gritado toda la maldita noche. Sentía la lengua seca y áspera como una alfombra.

Sus ojos tardaron mucho tiempo en enfocarse y reconocer el lugar en el que estaba.

Era una de las residencias para invitados de QingHe, concluyó rápidamente mientras repasaba los últimos sucesos en su mente.

Sin embargo, casi gruñó inconscientemente. Se sentía horrible y no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido con él, luego del baño que tomó allí.

En su mente había un vacío discordante que lo hacía temblar.

Prácticamente lo único que tenía, eran recuerdos vagos de haber bebido algunos tragos de licor, debido a su frustración. Enojado consigo mismo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y forzó sus memorias hacia atrás. Sin embargo, debió detenerse un momento algo asustado. Al instante lo asaltó una sensación de crisis que lo hizo palidecer, a la vez que en su cabeza surgían muchas dudas.

Lan XiChen apareció de algún modo en aquellos embriagados y muy nebulosos pensamientos, observándolo fijamente con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Con una mirada tan intensa y voraz que su piel casi sintió que no podía contener el calor que emergía de su interior. Por alguna extraordinaria razón esa mirada oscura y enigmática del jade Lan se impuso por sobre todo lo demás.

Era como si aquella profunda mirada contuviera algún tipo de información importante. Algo que no debió haber olvidado de ningún jodido modo, pero no había forma de descifrar los borrosos y confusos fragmentos que se burlaban de él. Por más que trató de diseccionar los detalles dentro de las diminutas y fragmentadas proyecciones de sus memorias, fueron completamente vanas y agotadoras.

También debía asumir que estaba aterrorizado de descubrir lo que eso significaba.

Habían elementos allí que lo espantaban en lo más profundo, a causa de lo absurdo que sonaban. Sobre todo había una frase que se repetía hasta el cansancio en su cabeza, con una fuerza tan abrumadora que lo desconcertaba. Estaba convencido de que Lan XiChen jamás diría algo como 'Dígame, joven Líder Jiang, ¿qué es lo que quiere?' y no porque aquella frase fuera de algún modo irrespetuosa o extraña. Sin embargo, la sensación que ella le daba lo hacía estremecer violentamente.

Era la forma en la que resonaba en su mente la que lo descolocaba. Sentía que podía oírla junto a su oído susurrada de una manera casi provocativa.

Estaba loco.

Definitivamente.

Sin lugar a dudas.

Aquel beso había abierto una puerta que nunca debió abrirse. La voz siempre suave y gentil de ZeWu-Jun, en la bruma de su inconsciencia, había sonado tan atormentado, pero feroz y dominante, que algo muy profundo en su interior tembló con furiosa brusquedad, haciendo que su corazón caiga en un oscuro frenesí.

Pateó a un lado sus pensamientos por un momento, incapaz de reflexionar en ello más.

Miró abstraído la superficie de las sabanas blancas de su cama, y algo se sintió extraño. La suave luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana e iluminaba la tirante y perfecta condición en ellas y se sintió conflictuado. Estaba tan impecable y correctamente arropado que le resultó algo sofocante y singular. ¿En qué momento había aprendido a dormir como la gente normal?

No tenía recuerdos de dormir alguna vez tan profunda y serenamente como para que sus mantas se sintieran tan rígidas sobre él y no estuvieran, en cambio, envueltas en su garganta como queriéndolo ahogar o tan revueltas que parecía que hubiera saltado sobre la cama. Era aún más desconcertante después de reconocer que había bebido tan mal que los recuerdos de la noche pasada habían desaparecido por completo, casi convenciéndolo que había caído en la inconsciencia rápidamente.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, firme y excesivamente envuelto en las mantas, como si alguien lo hubiera forzado a acostarse y lo hubiera cubierto con exagerada firmeza pero con desmesurado cuidado a la vez. Aunque no tenía idea si había sido él quien se metió a la cama diligentemente, o si fue quizás alguno de sus discípulos.

«Que fuerte es el alcohol en QingHe», no pudo evitar pensar con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, pero se detuvo de inmediato porque esa pequeña acción casi lo hace llorar de dolor. Todavía sentía el cerebro pesado y con ese leve movimiento sintió como si este estuviera suelto dentro de su cráneo y la maniobra lo llevara a golpearse duro contra las paredes.

Siseó adolorido y se sentó en la cama, tomando su cabeza en el proceso para mantenerla inmovilizada. Aunque su dolor se duplicó cuando un punzante escozor proveniente de su hombro le hizo apretar los dientes y sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar de la herida. Abrió sus ropas y encontró la lesión tratada y vendada con firmeza.

Su ceño se frunció nuevamente, sin saber ya que pensar.

Había pensado brevemente en llamar a un médico la noche anterior, recordaba eso, pero el licor se interpuso en aquel pensamiento y su propósito se desvaneció con desgraciada velocidad con cada trago que deslizó por su garganta, entonces... ¿alguien más se ocupó de su herida?

¿Por qué demonios no podía recordar nada?

El malestar que estaba sintiendo en el estómago y el peso extra de aquellas preocupaciones en su corazón lo estaban volviendo bastante inestable. Un violento y nervioso tic apareció en la comisura de su boca, dándole una apariencia todavía más aterradora a su expresión.

Intentó suprimir la sensación de mal presagio sobre la noche anterior y procedió sin más titubeos a iniciar su día.

Esa misma mañana allanarían la montaña tras el Bosque Sombrío en búsqueda de los rastros de los Lobeznos ígneos, y tenía que estar en su mejor condición. No había lugar para perder el tiempo. Los preparativos fueron arduos y superaron con creces a las que se hacían para las cacerías nocturnas rutinarias. Esta era una verdadera caza, con un objetivo claro.

Sus hombres estuvieron listos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo mismo ocurrió con el grupo de QingHe, GusuLan y las sectas pequeñas de la zona que no eran muchas pero llevaron de igual modo un grupo pequeño, no obstante bien constituido, de experimentados cultivadores. Aunque no vio al enano NieHuaiSang ni a ZeWu-Jun en las formaciones. No hasta que estuvieron todos listos para partir.

Fue en ese momento.

Ambos se acercaron al contingente al mismo tiempo y uno al lado del otro, pero sus ojos solo siguieron al hombre de blanco con creciente estupor.

Lo vio inmaculado y sencillo pero deslumbrante en sus formales y níveas ropas que parecían hechas de nieve y escarcha, con una sonrisa eterna en la boca y, en el instante que las miradas con el jade Lan se cruzaron, sintió que el cielo se desmoronaba y el piso se estremecía bajo sus pies. La sonrisa de Lan XiChen se desbarató. Había un ligero, casi sutil, rubor en la punta de sus orejas y una sensación de reticencia y profunda culpa en su expresión y gestos que sólo Jiang Cheng pudo notar, porque con sólo verlo... sus memorias regresaron.

Uno a uno los recuerdos lo azotaron con una brutalidad que casi lo hacen enloquecer.

El calor que lo consumía... la sensación de ahogo casi doloroso... el toque de sus dedos pegajosos sobre su herida... sus manos ansiosas tocándolo como nadie más lo había tocado antes... su boca robándole profundos y sensuales besos que casi parecían nunca tener suficiente, recordó también rogar por más mientras gemía su nombre...

¿ZeWu-Jun... y él? ¿Acaso nosotros...?

No.

Imposible.

Era una maldita broma, ¿verdad?


	19. Capítulo diecinueve

Lan XiChen retrocedió involuntariamente. De forma rápida y sorpresiva, como si aquella acción fuera un simple auto-reflejo de su tonto cuerpo al encontrarse en una situación que ponía en severo peligro su vida. Tenía una fuerte razón para hacerlo. La expresión en el rostro de Jiang WanYin le dijo mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su impertinente boca. Podía sentir su conmoción, su furia, su vergüenza en oleadas que lo envolvieron hasta sentir que comenzaban a sofocarlo de forma despiadada.

Casi parecía que Jiang Cheng temblaba por intentar contener todas aquellas emociones a raya.

ZeWu-Jun, en cambio, sentía como su propio corazón palpitaba furiosamente contra sus costillas. Estaba probablemente a punto de sufrir una muerte horrible, casi podía sentir la enardecida presión que ejercía la aguda intensión asesina del chico sobre él. Estaba seguro que, si la mirada de alguien pudiera despedazar a una persona, ya sería solo un manojo de carne sanguinolenta en el piso.

— Para entrar en batalla, Cheng-Xiong es increíblemente veloz y su mirada se ve realmente feroz y aterradora —dijo Nie HuaiSang, estremeciéndose ligeramente y ocultándose de forma involuntaria tras él.

Al principio su voz lo sobresaltó. Sin embargo, al comprender que el líder de secta Nie estaba hablando sobre el pequeño ejército preparado para registrar la montaña, lo entendió. No estaba hablando sobre su potencial descuartizamiento.

Casi se le escapa una sonrisa inconsciente al pensar que el Líder Nie pretendía pasar desapercibido frente a Jiang WanYin escondiéndose detrás suyo, ignorando totalmente que él era precisamente el objeto de ira y el causante de la ferocidad en la mirada del hombre.

Ahora mismo era él quien quería esconderse bajo alguna piedra.

Realmente el joven Líder Jiang se veía como si quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para conspirar su muerte violenta y hacerlo pasar por un accidente fatal.

Desde su posición incluso podía ver como su pecho se alzaba y bajaba con su pesada respiración. El corazón de Lan XiChen se estremeció repleto de arrepentimiento. Jiang Cheng se estaba comenzando a poner púrpura por la ira, pero dudaba que fuera a atacarlo allí y frente a tanta gente. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de ello.

Suspiró internamente y una sonrisa amarga se escapó de sus labios de forma imprudente.

No tuvo más remedio que ignorar lo terriblemente culpable que se sentía y acercarse al grupo de cultivadores de prendas blancas y características cintas blancas en sus frentes para comandarlos en aquella misión.

Sabía que la mirada de Jiang WanYin no lo había dejado ni por un solo instante, pero lo desestimó por temor, entendía que no podría dirigirse al chico en esos momentos sin esperar a cambio una violenta respuesta. Por lo tanto, decidió sabiamente mantener su distancia. Luego se tomaría el trabajo de intentar solucionar aquel problema que cada vez se volvía más complejo. Se había vuelto casi como una inmensa bola de nieve, que solo crecía con cada paso en falso suyo.

Y todavía no podía comprender porqué había tomado tantas malas decisiones frente a aquel hombre.

No quería detenerse a pensar en ello. Fue difícil tratar de diseccionar sus verdaderos pensamientos e intensiones tras el beso que compartieron, pero nada podía compararse a las olas turbulentas que se alzaban en su interior al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Quizás, en su defensa, podría alegar que él solo intentaba ayudar en un problema que terminó sobrepasando de algún modo sus expectativas, pero no podía simplemente pasar por alto que bajo aquellos pretextos había un fuerte sentimiento de secreta anticipación.

— Saludos, segundo amo Lan

La voz cantarina y casi infantil lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Parpadeó confuso un instante y notó al joven cultivador de ropas oscuras que se inclinaba suave y cortesmente en un educado saludo. Lo reconoció como el pequeño que había formado parte de los refuerzos que surgieron para tratar la caza de los Lobeznos ígneos la noche anterior.

Le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿Una vez más en una misión peligrosa? —preguntó con renovada calma, pero era consciente de que el Clan del chico, a su gusto, parecía bastante irresponsable o hasta imprudente viendo como volvían a llevarlo a una misión como aquella.

No podía entender que un chico tan joven fuera enviado a una expedición tan riesgosa. Sin embargo, no era asunto suyo, no podía entrometerse. Lo único que podía hacer en su lugar era mantener un ojo en el chico y evitar que se metiera en situaciones arriesgadas.

El chico rió con diversión y su mirada brilló con un fulgor desconocido.

— No se preocupe por mí, sé cuidarme perfectamente —dijo risueño, pero su sonrisa extraordinariamente no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¿Quería decirme algo? —indagó preguntándose el porqué se había alejado de su grupo para buscarlo.

Asintió de forma vehemente.

— Tengo algunas preguntas sobre esta especie de lobos y no hay muchas personas en mi clan que puedan despejar mis dudas —dijo de inmediato.

Lan XiChen abrió sus ojos con sorpresa un segundo, pero aprobó rápidamente sus ansias de información. La forma más segura de mantenerse a salvo es saber a qué se enfrentaba.

El recorrido hacia las montañas fue bastante más llevadero de lo que se esperaba. Gracias al chico y sus asertivas y muy incisivas preguntas, dejó de pensar unos momentos en Jiang Cheng y todo lo que ello acarreaba, aunque todavía podía sentir la mirada del chico siempre fija en su persona. Sus ojos eran como afiladas espadas pendiendo de forma amenazante sobre él.

Luego de largas explicaciones y detalles precisos a sus preguntas más interesantes, el chico quedó satisfecho con las respuestas obtenidas, juntó sus manos y se inclinó profundamente ante él con respeto. Sin embargo, Lan XiChen se sintió algo descompuesto. Por un instante, la imagen del chico se superpuso con la de otra persona. Otro chico que fue igual de inteligente y perpicaz, con una amplia sonrisa amable que escondía una terrible malicia.

Su estomago se revolvió y su rostro de súbito perdió todo rastro de color.

El chico se alejó hacia su grupo, pero el dolor regresó en Lan Huan. Por un instante no supo dónde estaba o qué hacía. Las cosas se desfiguraron violentamente frente a sus ojos, no hallaba sentido a lo que las personas a su alrededor decían, otras voces más familiares y más estremecedoras llenaban su mente. Solo eran ecos distantes de recuerdos que se vertieron sobre él como si desearan ahogarlo. Quería taparse los oídos para dejar de escucharlos, pero sabía que era inútil. Aquellos sonidos no eran externos.

Las personas que lo acompañaban comenzaron a moverse en grupos, yendo a sus posiciones asignadas. Había algo importante que tenía que hacer, pero no recordaba. Las voces internas se interponían con las preguntas de sus discípulos y no podía discernir que se supone que debía contestar.

Todo era un horrible caos. 

La voz de Jiang WanYin se sobrepuso por sobre todo lo demás. Rugió ordenes a los jóvenes de blanco, que se unieron rápidamente a grupos dispersos de muchachos vestidos de púrpura, creando una imagen discordante pero armoniosa del algún extraño modo, y lo sujetó del brazo llevándolo consigo.

Lan XiChen parpadeó confundido y dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se habían llenado de humedad sin siquiera notarlo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó entredientes Jiang Cheng sin dejar de moverse y sin dejar de arrastrarlo con él, lejos de las personas.

Buscó su mirada pero el chico lo evitó. Había algo extraño en sus acciones, algo que casi lo hace sonreír, pero en cambio más lágrimas se derramaron. Quizás finalmente había descendido a la locura absoluta.


	20. Capítulo veinte

Jiang Cheng finalmente se detuvo en un lugar apartado. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. No debió entrometerse, pero había visto el repentino y brusco cambio de expresión en Lan XiChen, lo había visto desmoronarse a pedazos frente a todos y perder completamente el control, ¿cómo nadie más pudo notarlo?

Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, y se dio cuenta que aún se mantenía aferrado al brazo del chico y lo había apretado con excesiva dureza, aunque no hubo ni la más mínima queja por parte del hombre de blanco. Era como si no pudiera sentir dolor. O como si su dolor interno sobrepasara todo lo demás, haciéndolo insensible a los estímulos externos. Jiang Cheng no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Recordó por un instante su visita a los Recesos de las Nubes y el estado tan jodidamente similar en su expresión y se estremeció. Sin embargo, lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, le vio el rostro desfigurado y las lágrimas que fluían sin control y no pudo pensar en nada más.

Lan Huan no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Lo comprobó cuando XiChen incluso comenzó a reír súbitamente haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás del susto. Jiang Cheng estaba atónito. Sintió una familiaridad estremecedora en su volátil cambio de estado.

El jade Lan no había bebido, ¿verdad?

Ante su desconcertada mirada, ZeWu-Jun secó la humedad de sus ojos y sus mejillas con una sonrisa agotada, pero sincera y mucho más real que todas aquellas pudo haber visto en su boca, a lo largo del tiempo que se conocían.

Se sintió aún más desconcertado. Lo que pasaba por su mente era una incógnita para Jiang Cheng.

¿Acaso se le había zafado un tornillo y por eso lo había besado dentro del anillo, y después había hecho eso con él?

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos de Lan Huan se estrecharon de dolor al ver que retrocedía y no pudo seguir poniendo distancia. Sin embargo, se quedó mirándolo sin comprender qué tenía en la cabeza o qué había hecho mal él en sus vidas anteriores para terminar en aquella penosa e inestable situación.

— Joven líder Jiang... —dijo Lan XiChen en un susurro bajo y todas las alertas en Jiang Cheng se encendieron a la vez.

Esa voz y esa frase movilizaron profundamente algo oscuro en su interior. Los recuerdos estaban distorsionados, pero estaban condenadamente frescos en sus memorias, ¿cómo demonios no iba a reaccionar de esa jodida forma?

— Y-yo... quería disculparme —prosiguió, ajeno al caos mental que estaba sufriendo Jiang Cheng—. No debí besarlo y tampoco to... ¿¡Hmmn..!?

Lan XiChen no pudo continuar. Jiang Cheng no lo dejó hacerlo. Con la primera frase ya comprendió qué quería decir, y no estaba dispuesto a oírlo. Aún peor, oyó ruidos en las cercanías y se precipitó a callarlo rápidamente y de improviso, cubriéndole de prisa la boca con sus manos.

Iba a llorar de pura frustración. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza aquel hombre? ¿cómo podía decir algo tan importante como eso en un lugar como este, con tanta gente rondando por los alrededores? ¿es que acaso no pensaba?

Iba a enloquecer. No. ZeWu-Jun iba a arrastrarlo a la locura.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos pensando que el hombre nunca había sido tan incoherente antes, ¿en qué momento el Lan se dañó? No supo responder aquella pregunta, pero distinguió que la mirada de Lan XiChen contenía en sus profundidades un juego de luces distantes que brillaron con un fulgor extraño, casi parecía que parpadearan con diversión. Era imposible que encontrara divertida la situación, ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

ZeWu-Jun quiso hablar bajo sus manos pero las palmas de Jiang Cheng, firmemente presionadas en su boca, sofocaron las palabras del chico. Sintió cosquillas debido a su respiración y los labios rozando el interior de sus manos y aquello le envió corrientazos de sensaciones caóticas a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su piel se erizó y su interior tembló.

Se apartó, dio media vuelta y escapó tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas sin echarse a correr.

Decir que no la evitó después de aquello, sería una estupidez.

Sin embargo, tenían asuntos importantes que tratar y pudo quitar por unos breves momentos de su cabeza todo lo ocurrido. Aunque no podía evitar sentir escalofríos repentinos cuando las níveas ropas de algún Lan en la distancia se cruzaba en su camino.

El registro en la montaña no estaba dando los resultados deseados. No había pistas. No había ninguna huella a seguir. Estaban perdidos y sin rastros no tenían mucho margen para continuar, pero todavía fueron extremadamente cuidadosos en su verificación, tanto así que cuando dieron por acabada la investigación ya era tarde en la noche. Una noche particularmente oscura.

Decidieron descansar y acampar allí hasta la mañana, siempre en alerta máxima temiendo descubrir llamas azuladas en las tinieblas. Sin embargo, nada parecía perturbar la paz en el lugar.

Aún así, se establecieron guardias y tiendas de campaña por doquier.

Jiang Cheng se desentendió de muchas de aquellas cosas que no requerían su presencia y se sentó a meditar en una tienda apartada, incapaz de dormir, pero con muchas menos ganas de soportar a Nie HuaiSang temblando de temor e insistiendo continuamente en regresar. Sin embargo, alguien se deslizó dentro de su tienda, para interrumpir su sesión de cultivo y casi se le escapan los ojos de sus cuencas al ver que era ZeWu-Jun quien estaba allí, con una expresión difícil de descifrar en el rostro debido a la apretada oscuridad.

Lan XiChen estaba completamente desquiciado ¿Qué demonios hacía en su tienda apareciendo silenciosamente de la nada como si fuera un jodido fantasma?

El temor le apretó el corazón, pero sintió una ansiedad y una anticipación abrumadora, que no quiso reconocer.

Se preparó para cualquier cosa que pudiera decir o hacer Lan XiChen en aquel momento, pero no estaba listo de ningún modo para lo que finalmente oyó.

— El joven amo JinLing fue secuestrado...


	21. Capítulo veintiuno

Las palabras de Lan XiChen tardaron un momento de llegar al cerebro de Jiang Cheng, y cuando lo hicieron, debió tomarse un momento para digerirlas lentamente.

Su mente hacía solo escasos instantes estaba llena de los sonidos eróticos, difusos por el alcohol, de aquellos recuerdos del encuentro nocturno con el Jade Lan, por lo que ahora mismo sus pensamientos se sentían algo aletargados, torpes, extremadamente caóticos y complejos. Ver al mismo Lan XiChen irrumpiendo en su tienda había hecho que sus sentidos se descontrolaran y su corazón palpitara súbitamente ansioso.

Demasiado lento comprendió el significado de aquella corta frase y todo rastro de esa impredecible impaciencia que cosquilleaba en su piel fue borrada por completo.

— ¿¡Qué!? —soltó confundido.

Parecía desconfiar de lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

¿Qué en la tierra había dicho el Lan?

— En una cacería nocturna extraoficial formada por varios discípulos de Gusu Lan, LanLing-Jin y Baling Ouyang, el grupo fue tomado por sorpresa por unas bestias extrañas, de las cuales la mayoría pudieron librarse. Fueron forzados a separarse. Sin embargo, el joven amo Jin Ling y Lan JingYi, han sido capturados por la persona que mantenía control sobre las bestias —Lan XiChen dijo todo esto rápidamente y de una sola vez, como si eso pudiera conseguir que atenuara su desasosiego.

Jiang Cheng parecía perder fuerzas gradualmente frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y todo rastro de color se había drenado de su rostro, haciéndolo ver mortalmente pálido. Tenía una expresión bastante horrible y aterradora a la vez.

— Afortunadamente el Joven Lan, que está con él, consiguió dejar tras sí una técnica de alto grado con la cual pudieron ser rastreados. Aunque... —a pesar de poder ver que estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación inminente no podía mentirle— el rastro se perdió recientemente.

Jiang Cheng respiraba con dificultad. El chico era su único sobrino. Carne y sangre de su hermana. Lo único en este mundo que quedaba de su dulce Shijie, si algo le pasaba a él no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

Su conmoción inmediatamente se volvió ira.

Aunque, Lan XiChen no lo había dicho, él podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que aquella cacería nocturna estaba liderada por el hijo adoptivo de Lan WangJi y por consiguiente era muy probable que Wen Ning los siguiera detrás como un perro faldero.

La ira bulló en su interior sin poderlo controlar. ¿Cómo es que ese maldito cadáver caminante ni siquiera podía contener un grupo de adolescentes? Aún peor, ¿Cómo demonios el Clan Lan aprobaba semejante accionar en sus discípulos?

Esto estaba mal. Todo estaba mal.

No pudo evitarlo. Simplemente explotó.

Dejó salir su furia ciega sin filtro y sin control, y esta terminó recayendo sobre el siempre imperturbable y mesurado, Lan XiChen.

Todo lo que había acumulado con el tiempo fue expuesto en aquella tienda y bajo sus furiosos gritos que parecían rugidos coléricos. Su frustración. Su angustia. Su malestar. Su miedo. Todo fue vertido en las duras palabras que Lan Huan oyó estoicamente, casi sin inmutarse.

Su temple solo hacía que Jiang Cheng se volviera más rabioso.

Sin embargo, el líder Jiang fue incapaz de ver el ligero rastro de profundo dolor que veló su mirada, más Lan XiChen no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, para calmar la furia fría en Jiang Cheng. Absorbió cada palabra, cada maldición. Hasta que, el líder del Clan Jiang, dijo algo que no debió decir jamás.

Ni bien soltó aquello supo que había hecho algo estúpido y malintencionado, pero una vez subido al tigre era difícil bajarse de él.

No se retractó ni siquiera cuando Lan XiChen se acercó evidentemente molesto a confrontarlo, aunque había una sensación de angustiosa fragilidad en su interior. Casi podía sentir como el corazón del hombre tembló ante sus palabras hirientes. Sin embargo, su tiránica fuerza contrastaba terriblemente con cualquier debilidad y, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza del brazo, se quedó mirándolo fijo con una miriada de emociones complicadas, casi dolorosas, en sus ojos que habían perdido cualquier vestigio de calidez y amabilidad.

Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio. La ira no se había evaporado en Jiang Cheng, pero se sentía algo desconcertado por la penetrante mirada del hombre de blanco. La presión en su brazo era bastante dolorosa pero ni un quejido o siquiera una diminuta mueca delató aquello. Solo lo fulminó con la misma ferocidad, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo, notó que algo extraño revoloteaba sobre la linterna que habían dispuesto para iluminar su tienda.

Su ceño se frunció brevemente, pero enseguida reconoció qué demonios era aquella cosa que flotaba a media altura.

Era una peonia mensajera.

Jin Ling solía molestarlo diariamente con mensajes como aquel cuando era más pequeño. Con un simple encantamiento podía enviar una misiva con su sentido espiritual en forma de flor de peonia. Inmediatamente se soltó de la presión que ejercía el Lan sobre su brazo, ahora dolorido, y tomó la inquieta flor de papel entre sus temblorosos dedos.

Envió energía espiritual en ella y desentrañó, con el corazón en la garganta, la información imbuida por Jin Ling. Mientras más descubría lo que le había sucedido al jodido chico más enfurecido se volvía, pero había olas de genuino alivio en su expresión.

Jin Ling estaba bien. Eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

Estaba a salvo en una villa pequeña y apartada llamada CaiDie, al este de QingHe y fuera de los dominios del Clan Nie. Junto al belicoso discípulo Lan, consiguieron huir de la cueva donde los tenían cautivos, aunque se encontraron con un ligero inconveniente mientras se disponían a regresar.

Llegado a este punto tenía una sola cosa en mente: En ese mismo momento se iba a dirigir a aquel lugar en el que se encontraban e iba a romperle las piernas. Ya no era una amenaza vacía. Le iba a quitar las ganas de desobedecerlo a golpes.

Cuando hubo acabado de digerir las palabras del chico se puso en movimiento.

— Ambos lograron escapar —explicó brevemente a Lan XiChen ignorando toda la discusión anterior, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca hubiera herido verbalmente al jade como lo había hecho—. Ambos están en una villa cercana. Al parecer se toparon con un espíritu que no los dejó avanzar, pero están seguros.

Tomó a Sandu y salió a dar unas rápidas indicaciones al grupo de cultivadores de púrpura bajo su mando, mientras se apresuraba para encontrarse con su problemático sobrino. Para su desgracia, Lan XiChen hizo lo mismo que él y sin siquiera pedir su aprobación, luego de dar ordenes a sus propios discípulos, lo siguió en la búsqueda de aquel par de adolescentes revoltosos.


	22. Capítulo veintidós

En el trayecto Lan XiChen permaneció oscuramente silencioso. Tenía la mente llena. Tenía el corazón adolorido.

Intentó quitarse la sensación de la piel y centrarse en el rescoldo de coherencia que significaba la amenaza que habían sufrido Lan JingYi y el joven Jin Ling a manos de un cultivador desconocido, pero incluso su preocupación por el par no logró hacer que dejara de sentir aquella sensación agobiante y opresiva en el pecho, que no tenía nada que ver con la inquietud de no saber el estado en el que estaban.

Las palabras de Jiang Cheng aún resonaban perturbadoramente en sus oídos, ejerciendo una dolorosa presión en su consciencia.

Su expresión era tranquila, pero ocultaba una violenta tormenta que se agitaba ferozmente en su interior.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le dolieron aquellas punzantes y espinosas palabras en boca del líder Jiang, hasta que se detuvo a pensar en ellas con detenimiento. No solo eso, incluso parecían contener un veneno ponzoñoso que se arraigaba profundamente, envolviendo y enredando su corazón como si estuviera siendo firmemente sujetado por viciosas raíces negras. Podía sentir a su tonto órgano marchitarse, ennegrecerse y descomponerse, casi como si la vida le fuera drenada lentamente. Su rostro había perdido color y sus ojos ya no eran cálidos y amables, había en ellos una capa de frialdad, amargura y ausencia que resultaba dolorosamente estremecedor.

Jiang Cheng le robaba impacientes miradas con un aire de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento evidente. Incluso parecía luchar consigo mismo en un intento por tratar de decir algo, pero Lan XiChen lo ignoró por completo. No lo quería oír. Cualquier cosa que le pudiera llegar a decir, solo le traería un fuerte sentimiento de incomodidad y tormento. Aunque esto era también porque, y de forma consistente, su tonto cerebro le recordaba la manera tan agresiva como había reaccionado y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló suavemente. Bajo el efecto del viento sus túnicas ondeaban con brusquedad, pero no sentía frío. Solo lamentaba que, pese la fuerte brisa, podía sentir que sus preocupaciones en lugar de esfumarse volando, se intensificaban sin su consentimiento. Estaba muy agotado, y su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente, haciéndolo incapaz de pensar con claridad. Debido a su estado mental desequilibrado, inclusive ni siquiera había notado que no había preguntado sobre la carta del joven Líder de secta Jin Ling, cómo es que habían logrado escapar de su captor o incluso cuál era el estado de Lan JingYi.

Se sintió consternado cuando se dio cuenta de sus consecuentes fallas.

— Ellos están bien, ¿verdad? —dejó escapar las palabras en un ligero suspiro, que sonó bastante frágil y tembloroso.

Jiang Cheng estaba perdido también en sus propios pensamientos y tuvo que considerar la pregunta un instante antes de responderle. Aunque Lan XiChen sabía internamente que podía relajarse. Si el joven Jin Ling estuviera en peligro real, Jiang WanYin ya habría forzado a su espada al límite en un intento por ganar velocidad. Lo confirmó de inmediato con sus palabras.

— Su voz no sonaba preocupada o en peligro —dijo con una mueca—. Es más, el mocoso hasta parecía entusiasmado.

Lan XiChen parpadeó confundido un segundo, y el líder Jiang continuó lentamente.

— La niña espíritu que los retuvo en la villa, al parecer mantenía alguna conexión importante con el cultivador que los capturó. Ella les ayudó a comprender las intenciones reales de esta persona. Allí también descubrieron la existencia de algún tipo de accesorio espiritual antiguo, aunque no dejó mucha información sobre eso. Sin embargo, recalcó era el dominio del cultivador sobre las bestias y su relación con los lobeznos ígneos presentes en QingHe. Al parecer, estamos enfrentando a la misma persona.

Lan XiChen abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad.

La presencia de un lobo ígneo ya era preocupante, saber que incluso estaba siendo controlado hizo que el cabello en su nuca se le erizara. Asimismo, pensar que esa persona consiguió estar casi simultáneamente llevando a cabo tales planeamientos le dejaba una sensación muy incómoda. No parecía alguien con quien pudieran tratar a la ligera.

Sus pensamientos divagaron contemplativamente, hasta que la voz del joven a su lado atravesó su estado meditabundo.

— Lo siento —musitó Jiang Cheng y XiChen se tambaleó sobre su espada, tomado con la guardia completamente baja —. De verdad, no quise decir aquello...

La muralla de indiferencia que XiChen había construido se despedazó, pieza a pieza, dejándolo expuesto. Condenadamente vulnerable.

Su corazón tembló.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de experimentar todo aquello en su interior, su expresión se endureció. Bajó la vista hacia las luces de las casas, de una diminuta villa a los pies de la montaña y supo de inmediato que habían llegado al lugar indicado. El reconocimiento de ello sirvió como la excusa perfecta para evitar que el joven de púrpura pudiera seguir hablando.

Le señaló el lugar con un gesto e ignoró la mueca de inconformidad en la complicada expresión del chico. A XiChen le intrigó su reacción, pero no quiso investigar demasiado. No quería discutir con él, ni incitar su ira.

Mientras descendían pudo sentir en el aire una pulsante energía peculiar concentrarse en la zona más alejada del pueblo.

— Ese debe ser el lugar —indicó mientras se acercaban hacia una mansión en decadencia con un jardín amplio, franqueado por seis robustos melocotoneros en flor.

Algo le decía que estaban en el sitio correcto. La energía espiritual era densa y había algunas restricciones naturales que sellaban la mansión. Además, podía distinguir una sensación particular sobre aquellos imponentes árboles, que parecían ser una parte esencial en esa barrera incorpórea.

El asombro invadió su corazón.

Pese a conformar una complicada y gruesa capa de protección oculta por la niebla, sorprendentemente pudieron atravesarla sin problemas. Al parecer estaba allí como obstáculo e impedimento, pero compuesta según algunas reglas internas desconocidas. De alguna manera, ellos estuvieron exentos de su formación restrictiva.

En cualquier otro momento habrían investigado más sobre ella y sobre el aura arcaica que emanaba, pero una vez allí coincidieron en que ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos por encontrar al par de adolescentes extraviados. No tenían tiempo para desperdiciar.

¿Estarían realmente allí? Lan XiChen no pudo evitar sentir temor.

Tenía sus reservas con respecto al sitio y quería dar pasos prudentes y cuidadosos dentro. Sin embargo, Jiang Cheng ni bien puso un pie dentro del salón principal, dejó salir un bramido atronador que resonó ampliado por cada rincón de la mansión en ruinas.

— Jin Ling, ¿dónde demonios estás? —su vehemente y enérgico rugido hizo que la mente de Lan XiChen tambaleara, pero Jiang Cheng no se detuvo allí y seguidamente soltó algo más extremo—. Sal ahora para que pueda partirte las piernas.

El Lan tuvo que aguantar el impulso de darse una palmada en la cara al oírlo. Una sonrisa amarga se extendió lento en su rostro consternado. La sutileza, definitivamente, no era el fuerte en el líder Jiang.

Sin embargo, no hubo una respuesta inmediata.

Instintivamente inspeccionaron con la mirada el lugar y el corazón se les encogió en el pecho, cargado de preocupación. Encontraron sospechosas manchas de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de toxina oscura y extraña, regada por todos lados, al tiempo que descubrían también que el polvo en el suelo estaba revuelto y su deslizamiento daba cuenta de rastros de una lucha reciente en aquel lugar.

Antes de que sus mentes comenzaran a entrar en pánico, los dos jóvenes, finalmente aparecieron ante ellos haciendo mucho ruido y desde la parte trasera de la mansión. Ambos vestían túnicas doradas, y sus cabellos estaban completamente húmedos como si hubieran salido de la tina solo unos instantes atrás. Incluso un ligero vapor se levantaba desde sus cuerpos. Los dos tenían la misma expresión de culpabilidad y conmoción en sus violentamente enrojecidos rostros.

El corazón de XiChen se llenó de alivio.

No estaban visiblemente heridos, ni tenían signos de daño alguno. Es más, sus pieles tenían un saludable color e irradiaban una fuerte energía espiritual.

Jiang Cheng también dio cuenta de ello, pero fue más rudo.

— Maldito mocoso, ¿te atreves a desobedecerme? —recriminó colérico Jiang Cheng, pero relajando al fin su tirante expresión. Negándose a admitir que se había sentido asustado a muerte, por la noticia de su secuestro.

En otro momento, el joven amo Jin Ling habría replicado indignado y con la misma ferocidad con la que lo hacía el hombre de violeta, pero al parecer sabía callar en algunos casos especiales. Afortunadamente el líder Jiang no continuó con su reprimenda, pero su pregunta posterior los tomó desprevenidos.

— ¿Y éste quién es? —indagó al ver al otro joven que permaneció acobardado, un paso detrás de Jin Ling— ¿No dijeron que estaba con un Lan?

Lan XiChen reconoció a éste como Lan JingYi, aunque tardó un segundo de más en hacerlo. Descubrió enseguida porqué.

— ¿JingYi?... ¿dónde está tu cinta?

N/A: Aquí fue donde JingYi sintió verdadero terror, ah no jajjajaja.

Esta historia se cruza, un poquito, con el LingYi que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo llamado"Nuestro secreto". No es promoción, es simplemente porque soy vaga y terminé haciendo un solo villano. No me golpeen;;;


	23. Capítulo veintitrés

Lan XiChen casi de inmediato se sintió incómodo. Vio un indicio de desesperación en la mirada de Lan JingYi mientras la mano del chico se precipitaba a su frente. La ausencia de la característica cinta pareció desconcertarlo y aterrarlo en formas iguales. Sus pupilas se encogieron, como si no supiera exactamente porqué la pieza de tela con patrones de nubes no estaba donde debería, o siquiera recordara el lugar exacto donde ésta podría estar.

Abrió la boca para intentar tranquilizar al chico con miedo de que entrara en pánico, pero un movimiento extraño fue advertido por sus ojos y su mirada centelleó profundamente con un violento desconcierto al ver la cinta del pequeño Lan en manos del joven maestro Jin Ling que, a escondidas y en un intento por pasar desapercibido, ocultaba el accesorio dentro de las mangas de las túnicas blancas de JingYi que, curiosa y extrañamente, también sostenía en sus manos.

— ¿No la dejaste en las túnicas que desechaste? —soltó apresurado el joven líder de LanLing, y su voz sonó histriónica, terriblemente aguda y enérgica, como si estuviera él en completo pánico. Las prendas que estaba entregando temblaban severamente en sus manos sudadas.

Los pensamientos de Lan XiChen giraron confusos por un instante. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Observó de nuevo y fijamente a Lan JingYi tratando internamente de descifrar aquel enredado lío, pero el chico solo soltó un tembloroso "es cierto", que lo descolocó todavía más, mientras aceptaba las prendas y colocaba la cinta en su lugar y con tanta fuerza que, ZeWu-Jun creía, dejaría una marca permanente en su frente. Casi como si quisiera clavarla en su sitio para no perderla jamás.

¿Qué había sucedido entre los dos jóvenes en estos dos días? ¿Qué ocurrió con el carácter voluble y explosivo de ambos? ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos? ¿Cercanos?... ¡Jin Ling tenía la cinta de la frente del chico con él!

¿Acaso entre ellos...?

No. Imposible.

¿En qué absurdo estaba pensando?

Sin embargo, con incomodidad se dio cuenta que no podía quitar esa idea de su cabeza.

— ¿Me pueden explicar exactamente que pasó? —explotó finalmente el líder Jiang y los pensamientos dispersos de Lan XiChen se estabilizaron.

Dejó que su corazón se tranquilizara. Quizás solo estaba sobrepensando demasiado las cosas debido a las complicadas situaciones pasadas con WanYin.

Sin dudar un segundo y aprovechando las impacientes palabras de Jiang Cheng, rápidamente Jin Ling comenzó a relatarles uno a uno los sucesos que los llevaron allí.

Luego de acabar una cacería oficial conjunta con el joven sucesor del Clan Baling-Ouyang y de camino a LanLing, en su descanso se cruzaron en una posada con los jóvenes Lan, que tras haber oído rumores acerca de las preocupaciones de los aldeanos por un intenso olor putrefacto que provenía del bosque circundante se disponían a investigar. En su buena voluntad, se sumaron a ellos sin dudar.

Ambos líderes compartieron una resignada mirada de incredulidad. Estaban bastante seguros que la versión oficial no era ni remotamente similar a como la oían. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada y continuaron oyendo con atención.

Los jóvenes creyeron enfrentarse a una montaña de cadáveres de algún mal imitador en el camino de la cultivación demoníaca, pero no fue así. En las profundidades del bosque se podía distinguir una escalofriante y espesa concentración de energía oscura. Hilos de energía maligna se desprendían de varios animales descompuestos y consumidos que encontraron en el camino.

El alerta en el grupo se encendió de inmediato ante esto. Con cautela, cada paso se sintió más amenazante que el anterior, pero no había signos de una intención asesina en los alrededores. Aunque en ningún momento bajaron la guardia. Sentían que definitivamente había algo extraño en el lugar, pero mucho tiempo pasó antes de que algo ocurriera.

Lan JingYi fue quien finalmente descubrió las bestias. De éstas ni un solo sonido podía oírse, sin embargo con sus ojos afilados y una rápida reacción logró evadir un golpe que de otra forma lo habría llevado a una lesión grave.

Lan XiChen observó un instante a Lan JingYi que permanecía a un lado, en silencio, pensativo y algo taciturno. Había oído sobre el momento del encuentro con las bestias y le sorprendió gratamente oír que la versión de ambas partes era similar. En sus ojos el joven Lan creció enormemente. Ya no era el niño que creaba disturbios en la secta. Meditó un instante porque en realidad seguía exasperando a todos sus mayores, pero había madurado mucho y su cultivo seguía aumentado a pasos agigantados. Incluso escuchó que el hechizo silenciador que había lanzado sobre uno de sus compañeros discípulos, un momento antes del ataque, no se deshizo sino tres horas más tarde. Algo inconcebible para alguien de su edad. Sus ojos brillaron con aprobación y su mirada regresó al joven amo Jin Ling mientras seguía oyendo.

Tras el ataque debieron separarse. Más bien se vieron obligados a dividirse.

Una de las bestias arremetió contra ellos. Lograron evitarla una, dos y hasta tres veces, pero su ferocidad y resistencia no era algo que pudieran contener por mucho tiempo. Su velocidad estaba por encima de sus expectativas y en el cuarto ataque consiguió aferrarse a la pierna de Jin Ling, causándole una lesión importante.

En este punto del relato, Jiang Cheng casi pierde la compostura. ¿El chico se había herido? ¿Realmente estaba lesionado? ¿Cómo es que no lo parecía en absoluto?

Jin Ling les enseñó la herida que sanaba lento pero sin problemas e incluso se atrevió a saltar ligeramente para mostrarle a su tío que estaba en plena recuperación.

Pese a verse terriblemente preocupado y con el cuerpo temblando como si no pudiera aguantar soltarle una merecida reprimenda, el líder Jiang se mordió con fuerza la lengua y tomó una profunda respiración. Obligándose a oír la historia completa, antes de azotarlo con Zidian o partirle las piernas de verdad.

Aunque la bestia lo arrastró algunos metros, Jin Ling logró darle una certera estocada en el pecho que la hizo aullar de dolor, soltándolo. Liberándolo con una pequeña fractura y la profunda marca de sus colmillos. Rápidamente, Lan JingYi configuró una trampa y, no sin dificultad, consiguieron retenerla dentro de una barrera.

Había un brillo de respeto en los ojos de Jin Ling hacia JingYi cuando relató la captura de la bestia y su impotentes golpes contra la poderosa restricción, sin poder hacer que esta barrera cediera siquiera unos miserables centímetros. Aunque con una sacudida de su cabeza, se concentró en los hechos una vez más.

A pesar de tenerla contenida, ninguno de los dos sabía dónde se encontraban. Los discípulos Lan y el joven ZiZhe habían huido en la dirección contraria seguidos por la otra bestia y ambos comprendieron que la persecución los habían llevado muy lejos de ellos. Además, aún debían ocuparse de la herida y descansar para recuperarse e investigar a la extraña bestia cadavérica, antes de intentar regresar con los demás.

Se refugiaron en una pequeña cueva donde la pierna de Jin Ling fue tratada, para ser sorprendidos más tarde por una persona desconocida. Era alguien peligroso, que desprendía un aura de muerte bastante aterrador. De inmediato llegaron a la conclusión de que esta persona era quien controlaba al par de bestias.

No les dio la oportunidad de poder oponerse o resistirse, ambos chicos fueron capturados y secuestrados por él.

Los llevó muy lejos y los mantuvo cautivos bajo las cavernas subterráneas en la base de un profundo acantilado, sin decirles siquiera porqué los había tomado con él o qué pretendía con ello.

Fueron amarrados por la herramienta espiritual de aquel desconocido. Una cuerda peculiar que consumía su energía espiritual, pero que también se retraía en momentos extraños como si intentara liberarlos, y fue finalmente en uno de esos raros instantes en los que consiguieron soltarse. Sellaron la prenda y esta regresó a su estado primitivo: una femenina cinta para el cabello manchada con sangre.

— Sacrificio de sangre —masculló bajo Lan XiChen y los jóvenes asintieron en conformidad. Lan JingYi había llegado a la misma conclusión en aquel momento.

Con la energía lentamente restablecida, escapar de las restricciones y barreras que los aprehendían no fue demasiado difícil. Sin embargo, pronto descubrieron que había más complicaciones en su escape de los que habían pensado. Bestias peligrosas rondaban por los oscuros pasillos. Todas ellas estaban cegadas y misteriosamente marcadas, pero patrullaban el lugar como entrenados centinelas. Las evitaron concienzudamente y mientras buscaban la salida de algún modo, que sospechosamente no explicaron muy bien, descubrieron una cámara que mantenía la espada de Jin Ling y algo todavía más impactante... tesoros insignia de los clanes y sectas más prominentes del cultivo.

Lan JingYi reveló una larga espada de cristal que brillaba fríamente en sus manos para corroborar sus palabras y XiChen jadeó sin poderlo creer. Aquella espada había desaparecido hace años y se había convertido en una espina clavada en su corazón, porque su extravío sentía que era debido a su falta de responsabilidad. Sin embargo, ahora simplemente estaba sorprendido. Estupefacto. Esta misma espada debería estar sellada dentro de una caja de jade. No tenía ningún sentido que el pequeño Lan fuera capaz de sostenerla como si nada. Esta no debería haber podido ser liberada a no ser que ella misma lo consintiera, o que considerara digna, a la persona que la extrajera, de ser su siguiente dueño. Su posesión era algo que excedía a las personas del clan.

Corroboró la autenticidad de la misma y volvió a entregarla al joven Lan, pensando seriamente que tenían mucho que hablar cuando regresaran a Gusu.

Jin Ling continuó, algo más suave porque casi fueron sorprendidos en aquella pequeña cámara. Aunque lograron evitar ser descubiertos nuevamente, y escondidos lo oyeron hablar consigo mismo. Así averiguaron sobre su conexión con los lobeznos ígneos en QingHe, y la absurda idea de aquel desconocido de aumentar sus cultivos hasta generar su propia horda de lobos ígneos bajo su control.

Un escalofrío colectivo les recorrió sus espinas porque todos comprendían lo peligrosa sería la situación si confirmaban el accionar de aquella persona.

Ni bien perdieron el rastro del tipo corrieron hacia la salida y escaparon montando las espadas. Sin embargo, como si no tuvieran suficiente ya, no lograron llegar demasiado lejos. En el camino, Lan JingYi colapsó repentinamente y cayó de forma abrupta desde el cielo.

El joven Lan escuchó con atención también, porque ni siquiera él sabía como Jin Ling se las había arreglado para llegar a sujetarlo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Aunque el chico no explicó demasiado. Con dificultad y mucha suerte, consiguió atraparlo y llevarlo hacia el pueblo más cercano. En la 'amabilidad' de los aldeanos fueron conducidos hasta aquella mansión en ruinas. Jin Ling había oído que aquel lugar a pesar de ser demasiado impresionante y agradable a la vista, permanecía increíblemente desolado. Historias de fantasmas y la incapacidad de deshacerse de ellos llevaron a aquel sitio a la ruina casi absoluta. Los llevaron allí esperando que como cultivadores pudieran expulsar aquellas fuerzas extrañas que no dejaban que se apropiaran del lugar.

Jin Ling en un primer momento no lo había creído en realidad, hasta que un espíritu femenino se materializó frente a ellos. Asustando de muerte al Lan, aunque solo fuera sin querer. Esta niña no estaba allí para causarles daño. Incluso los alertó del ataque de una inesperada bandada de Cuervos de la Calamidad que se acercaron furtivamente. Luego de exterminarlos, notaron que no eran exactamente lo que parecían. Custodiando aquel lugar en realidad había solo un cuervo, pero este era una mutación extraña entre los Cuervos de la Calamidad y los Cuervos quiméricos del Sur. Todas las bestias aladas aparte de aquella única y singular, fueron ilusiones. Apestosas ilusiones, recalcó Jin Ling debido a que estaban marcadas con una toxina oscura, que desprendieron en la lucha y los cubrieron por completo. Un baño fue estrictamente necesario, explicó el joven casi ansiosamente, como si sintiera necesaria la explicación y ambos líderes callaron sin saber que decir.

Tras un ligero carraspeo continuó. La niña fantasma no era quien espantaba a los aldeanos. En realidad, aquella niña era el espíritu de la cinta. Esa herramienta espiritual que los aprisionó, pero que luego ayudó a liberarlos. Asimismo, era también quien les había impedido ir más lejos, casi obligándolos a descender hasta aquella villa.

Esta mansión, había sido su antiguo hogar, les explicó, y bajo los efectos de una ilusión complementada con los recuerdos de la chica, descubrieron la estrecha conexión que la envolvía con aquel extraño con intensiones desconocidas.

Este espíritu llevaba consigo un secreto impresionante. Su madre había sido considerada una de las antiguas elegidas del Clan Tao. Ambos líderes parpadearon confusos porque conocían la triste historia de este Clan.

El clan Tao nunca fue valorado como uno de los grandes clanes del cultivo, pero cada cierto tiempo algunos de sus miembros era bendecido con un poder que excedía lo ordinario. No poseían un poder colectivo muy impresionante, pero la fuerza de cultivo de esa pequeña porción de elegidos podían exterminar clanes pequeños, obligar a rendirse a clanes de nivel medio e incluso hacer temblar los corazones de los clanes más importantes. Sin embargo, no era un clan centrado en la lucha. Se había separado hace tiempo de los asuntos que concernían al cultivo y se exiliaron en su propio mundo por cuenta propia. Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Una facción se rebeló y una sangrienta lucha interna sobrevino, llevándolos finalmente a tomar una difícil decisión: extraer la semilla de poder dentro de los elegidos y sellarlo de tal modo que no volviera a causar enfrentamientos internos. Uno a uno los miembros de aquel selecto grupo fueron despojados de su poder y sellados dentro de accesorios espirituales que serían destruidos, pero una nueva batalla los sorprendió cuando la última pieza estaba por ser deshecha. La joven hija del patriarca escapó con ella, junto a sus dos protectoras que tras desmantelar el accesorio se dividieron.

La pequeña no tenía idea del pasado de su madre. Solo sabía que había sido hallada inconsciente por su padre y desde ese momento habían formado una conexión que se transformó en una relación todavía más profunda, que dio como fruto su nacimiento. Desconocía la persecución que la llevó allí y su posterior muerte por las mismas manos de esta facción que nunca cesó en buscarla y al poderoso accesorio que escondía. Todos los recuerdos estuvieron secretamente guardados, hasta que ella, junto con un extraño muchacho que su padre encontró herido. Fueron testigos de las memorias ocultas de esta mujer.

Descubrió la existencia de aquel accesorio, ahora dividido en tres piezas y su apariencia. Aunque en realidad no podía hacer nada con la información, y el muchacho herido tampoco parecía importarle su poder. Para sorpresa de la chica, él tenía solo la absurda aspiración de convertirse en un gran domador de bestias. Entre risas confesó que casi había sido masticado hasta la muerte por las bestias que había recolectado en su intento por controlarlas. Fue en ese momento en el que un nuevo grupo irrumpió en su hogar en búsqueda del fragmento que su madre escondió. La niña y su padre se enfrentaron a ellos hasta su último aliento y finalmente murieron en esta sangrienta lucha. El desconocido joven era demasiado débil, y aún así acabó cruelmente con el último miembro del grupo. Juró venganza sobre las tumbas, con la cinta de la niña en sus manos, convertida en herramienta espiritual tras su sacrificio y la lluvia que escondía sus lágrimas llenas de locura y rencor.

Finalmente comprendieron.

El joven era la persona que buscaban. Era él quien controlaba una incontable variedad de bestias peligrosas y quien experimentaba con ellas. Su dominio era destacado y su incursión a la cultivación demoníaca lo había llevado a un nivel aún más aterrador.

Sus acciones contenían un aura de venganza largamente condensada y estaba dirigida a este grupo disidente del clan Tao.

Tardaron un instante en procesar toda la información recibida, pero lentamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a un sitio en particular.

— Iré a la cueva —informó repentinamente Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen asintió de acuerdo pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Tenían que verificar los hechos y corroborar si aquella persona aún permanecía allí.

— Bien, vamos —dijo el joven maestro Jin Ling comenzando a ponerse en movimiento, pero la mirada endurecida de su tío lo inmovilizó.

— No tienes permitido abandonar el lugar —bramó señalándolo, con firmeza y tanta ferocidad que hizo temblar al menor.

— Pienso igual —dijo con un suspiro Lan XiChen en conformidad, pensando en todo lo que habían visto y transitado los jóvenes en tan poco tiempo—. Es el sitio más seguro y han pasado demasiado.

No recibió protestas, e incluso JingYi asintió distraído.

Sin vacilar un instante envió la ubicación a los jóvenes Lan, que aún estarían preocupados por el destino de los menores y mientras Jiang Cheng hablaba alguna cosa con su sobrino, salió fuera a investigar la restricción que había llamado su atención. Lan JingYi lo siguió sin saber demasiado que hacer.

Lan XiChen lo miró de reojo y su expresión perturbada le hizo pensar en la cinta en manos del joven Jin Ling.

Suspiró internamente con los pensamientos revueltos. Sentía la incomodidad de no saber como hablar con sutileza de algo que excedía su control, aunque lo intentó de todas formas. Pensó por un instante en un adolescente WangJi y su corazón se ablandó.

— El significado de la cinta es más profundo que lo que muchos piensan y creo que lo sabes —musitó en voz baja, para que solo Lan JingYi lo oyera.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron aterrados ante sus palabras y se dio cuenta que quizás había sonado demasiado acusatorio. Suavizó su expresión tratando de contener al joven en vez de asustarlo. Intentó nuevamente con calma y una sonrisa amable y gentil.

— El amor no es algo malo... ni la juventud es un pecado. Sin embargo...

Lan JingYi no lo dejó acabar.

Gritó.


	24. Capítulo veinticuatro

En realidad no fue un grito como tal, fue más bien un ahogado y frustrado chillido que sonó como un aterrado reclamo y que interrumpió las palabras de Lan XiChen, dejándolo aturdido brevemente.

Mientras aquello ocurría afuera, dentro de la mansión, Jin Ling había llevado aparte a Jiang Cheng, y éste se había dejado conducir sin saber muy bien que esperar. Sus pensamientos estaban considerablemente más lejos de lo que podía ser el razonamiento interno del chico y lo verificó enseguida.

— ¿Hay algún tesoro del clan Jiang que desconozca? —indagó Jin Ling precipitadamente, con sedienta curiosidad en la mirada.

Aunque su pregunta fue algo confusa para Jiang Cheng, reconoció rápidamente que Jin Ling seguía pensando en los tesoros escondidos que vieron en las cuevas y en el fragmento del accesorio que escondieron las jóvenes muchachas del clan Tao, así como la probable fusión de esta pieza con algún tesoro espiritual de las sectas.

No era algo muy ilógico a decir verdad, teniendo en cuenta que era la línea de pensamiento original de su secuestrador, y al descubrir que sus intentos resultaron en fallas consecutivas, a juzgar por la cámara de tesoros acumulados, eso quería decir que no había conseguido su propósito.

Pensó con seriedad por un instante en la pregunta del chico y tras un momento de vacilación de su parte, la mente se le llenó de truenos retumbantes. Su corazón completo se sacudió violentamente al deslizarse por su mente la imagen de la sortija y aquella habitación privada en su interior. Palideció de forma instantánea y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. No pudo evitar que sus latidos se ralentizaran a causa de los secretos que escondía aquel lugar.

Tragó con dificultad.

Con sus pensamientos velados y manos temblorosas extrajo la pequeña caja del bolsillo interior de sus túnicas púrpuras.

El entusiasmo en el chico se encendió al ver lo que había en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó visiblemente emocionado, mientras sus ojos brillantes no se apartaban de la caja.

Los pensamientos de Jiang Cheng eran complicados, pero aún así le explicó a Jin Ling; mientras le entregaba, no sin algo de renuencia, el estuche.

— No sé si recuerdas... las viejas historias del clan —murmuró bajo, a la vez que todo su interior temblaba de forma involuntaria.

Cuando todavía el chico era pequeño compartió con él las heredadas historias de Yunmeng esperando que no perdiera la conexión con sus raíces, nunca pensó que una de estas se iba a enredar con ellos de aquel extraño modo.

— Bien... este es el Loto Blanco.

No había mucho para decir. La historia solo narraba la relación de un antepasado enamorado que protegió a una bella desconocida de un grupo con malas intenciones. Sin embargo, había algo en la historia que había atrapado profundamente a Jiang Cheng.

Quizás fue la detallada y elaborada descripción de la muchacha que terminó convirtiéndose en un modelo de compañera, ideal e inalcanzable, y que había elevado sus estándares de una forma imposible. Debió considerar luego que quizás aquella descripción tan magnífica, probablemente solo era fruto de un antepasado con un corazón demasiado blando y sensible.

Sin embargo, no podía deshacerse de sus requisitos y lamentablemente no había encontrado a nadie que se adecuara a ellos. De igual modo, comenzaba a considerar que no comprendía a su propio corazón y ahora, tras enterarse el extraño encantamiento del anillo, no podía dejar de sentir que quizás ni siquiera él mismo conocía la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Estaba un poco asustado por ello.

— La piedra es una habitación secreta —masculló inquieto, sacudiendo sus pensamientos y queriendo quitar todo aquello de su cabeza. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba diciendo más de lo que debería.

La respuesta de Jin Ling le dijo que efectivamente así era.

— ¿Cómo puedo ingresar? —inquirió el chico de inmediato, con un juego de lucecitas en la mirada difícil de ignorar.

Aquella fue una pregunta simple, lógica y congruente a decir verdad, pero desató en Jiang Cheng olas furiosas que se estrellaron en su mente volviéndola inestable. La vergüenza explotó en su interior y llamas rabiosas de frustrante humillación se elevaron en su pecho barriendo por completo con su compostura.

¡Como si pudiera decirle con su propia boca algo como aquello!

Su rostro, antes desprovisto de color, estaba ahora violentamente enrojecido.

Jin Ling no comprendía el repentino exabrupto de su tío y sin sentirse intimidado siguió demandando una respuesta que de ningún jodido modo iba a conseguir.

— ¿Es necesario algún encantamiento? ¿Algún sello o talismán? —insistió una vez más y Jiang Cheng estaba perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia.

— ¡Averígualo solo!... ya no molestes más, ¿acaso estás cansado de vivir?

Su incomodidad había llegado un punto sin precedentes.

Escapó como un cobarde de su fastidioso sobrino, y una vez fuera, su mirada se posó casi instintivamente en Lan XiChen. Pudo sentir con claridad como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, y debió apartar la mirada con rapidez, por lo que sus ojos no detectaron la extraña sonrisa en los labios de ZeWu-Jun.

Su mirada se desvió al pequeño Lan que tenía la piel pálida, completamente drenada de color como si algo lo hubiera asustado a muerte y una expresión extremadamente ridícula y compleja. Tenía la mirada tan llena frustración e infantil desconsuelo que resultaba irresistiblemente cómico en su cara. Pese a haber estado hablando con él, incluso ZeWu-Jun no parecía entender el porqué de la absurda reacción en el joven.

Aunque Jiang Cheng no estaba interesado en ello. Probablemente Lan XiChen habría regañado al niño por el descuido de la bolsa o la indecorosa insolencia de vestir las prendas de Lanling. Sea lo que fuera, ambos callaron cuando todos estuvieron reunidos y ZeWu-Jun le dio al muchacho a su lado, una larga y compleja mirada incómodamente evaluadora, antes de pronunciar un inexpresivo «regresaremos» a ambos jóvenes, dar media vuelta y montar su espada para emprender el viaje.

Jiang Cheng observó su figura por un breve instante. El largo cabello de Lan Huan flotaba a su alrededor y su túnica se balanceaba suavemente. Su presencia emanaba un aura impactante en todas direcciones, e hizo que su corazón palpitara casi dolorosamente en su pecho. Sin poderlo evitar, reprimió un suspiro, tomó a Sandu y lo siguió.

Su mente confusa seguía pensando en incoherencias y ahora también su tonto cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta.

¿Desde cuándo su corazón pateaba aleatoriamente en su pecho con una simple mirada a aquel hombre?

El trayecto no les tomó siquiera dos varas de incienso en quemarse. Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se estrecharon al darse cuenta que en realidad los chicos no habían conseguido alejarse demasiado de aquel escarpado acantilado que se destacaba sombríamente en la distancia. En su base, los esperaba una grieta amplia y curvada, que parecía una boca grande tratando de devorarlo todo. Exactamente igual a cómo lo habían descrito los muchachos.

Descendieron junto a un bosque cercano, tomando precauciones dobles antes de aproximarse a aquel lugar.

Había una inquietante calma en los alrededores. El suave murmullo del viento era la única cosa que perturbaba la aparente paz, y eso hacía tensar a sus corazones a un límite casi insoportable. Con cautela recorrieron el camino hacia las grandes fauces de rocas, esa boca entreabierta que era la entrada a la caverna.

Se aventuraron a su interior.

La oscuridad reinaba en los pasillos solitarios, pero extrañamente no encontraron nada a su paso. Ni bestias, ni signo alguno de vida en los pasajes. Se separaron en varias ocasiones y volvieron a encontrarse algunas veces más sin descubrir nada en absoluto. Casi resignados dieron una última vuelta, para encontrarse con la cámara natural que los jóvenes mencionaron. Aquella que escondía inimaginables tesoros.

Jiang Cheng destrozó la restricción que la protegía, una red dorada bastante deficiente a su juicio, y entraron en el lugar.

Lo que hallaron dentro los sorprendió.

Había una cantidad incalculable de tesoros de distintas sectas y de clanes aún más diversos. Había incluso una considerable clasificación de armas, objetos decorativos y accesorios que emitían una fuerte sensación dominante, casi como si compitieran entre ellos a causa de su poder espiritual siendo sometido a aquel comprimido espacio y por tanto tiempo. Todo el sitio pulsaba con las distintas auras y se entrelazaban generando una insoportable presión sobre los dos.

— ¿Esta persona realmente escapó solo con las bestias? —murmuró Jiang Cheng algo confundido, incapaz de comprender que aquellos tesoros al parecer no poseían nada de valor en los ojos de aquel desconocido.

— Nada de esto le interesa más que su venganza —aventuró ZeWu-Jun—. O tal vez consiguió lo que buscaba...

Jiang Cheng no preguntó a qué se refería, creía tener una idea. 

Observó todo aquello con ojos sombríos.

— Deberíamos llevarlos con nosotros —dijo señalando a las distintas piezas distribuidas sin cuidado por el sitio.

Lan XiChen asintió con un gesto y se movió enseguida mientras extraía una bolsa de almacenamiento con una capacidad bastante adecuada para la cantidad que manejaban.

Uno a uno los objetos fueron colocados dentro de la pequeña bolsa, con su capacidad expandida casi hasta el límite. Algunos de estos objetos se resistieron, otros atacaron cuando fueron tocados, incluso una máscara encantada se rebeló con tanta fuerza que se estrelló bruscamente en la frente de ZeWu-Jun causándole un ligero corte. Sin embargo, no pareció sufrir ningún daño extra.

O eso es lo que parecía en un primer momento...


	25. Capítulo veinticinco

Aquella máscara de oro encantada al parecer quedó satisfecha con el repentino golpe al Líder de Secta Lan y no reveló ninguna otra intención oculta. Tras una ligera y orgullosa sacudida, se quedó tan tiesa y sin vida como antes de tocarla, como si nada extraño hubiera pasado realmente.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendieron que no era un asunto tan simple.

ZeWu-Jun, visiblemente aturdido, se llevó la mano a la cabeza; apenas por debajo de la cinta de la frente del Clan, y sintió una extraña y tibia humedad en la punta de sus dedos. Estaba sangrando. Una gota de sangre fresca corría lento por el diminuto corte provocado por la colisión con aquel objeto, pero lo que asustó a Jiang Cheng no fue eso, sino la posterior e inmediata expresión de Lan XiChen, que fue completamente imprevisible y sorpresiva.

Lo que hizo el hombre de blanco fue abultar sus labios en un sentido y tierno puchero, a la vez que murmuraba un bajo «Eso dolió», con temblorosa suavidad y los ojos repentinamente llenos de abundantes y gruesas lágrimas.

Al ser testigo de aquella inesperada escena, las piernas de Jiang Cheng se aflojaron de súbito y su mente perdió violentamente la estabilidad.

¿Qué en el jodido infierno había sido eso?, se preguntó perplejo.

Su corazón atrapado con la guardia baja, era incapaz de permanecer tranquilo en su pecho.

— ¿ZeWu-Jun...?

Lan XiChen permanecía infantilmente desconcertado mirando la yema de sus dedos teñidos de rojo y levantó la vista al ser llamado. Sus ojos húmedos chocaron con la mirada llena de incredulidad y conmoción de Jiang Cheng. Al verlo, la expresión de XiChen cambió casi radicalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron amplios y brillaron por un momento con resplandeciente emoción, a la vez que una sonrisa deslumbrante se extendió en su boca como si hubiera visto algo increíble.

Esa sonrisa generó que algo se encendiera en el interior de Jiang Cheng. Era como si ella estimulara una llama dentro que irradiaba una suave calidez por todo su cuerpo, y podía sentir con firme gravedad que no habría poder en la tierra que pudiera ahogarla.

Todo transcurrió en apenas un instante. Un segundo atrás el Lan sonreía de manera cegadoramente brillante arrollando el corazón del joven de violeta y al otro, sus ojos perdieron repentinamente el enfoque y se tambaleó como si hubiera sufrido un abrupto mareo. Rápidamente fue sujetado por Jiang Cheng que lo tomó en brazos de inmediato, asustado. Estaba atento a sus reacciones, y por ello logró evitar un inminente colapso, aunque se encontraba bastante lejos de su posición.

Cuando ZeWu-Jun abrió los ojos una vez más, la sonrisa en sus labios había desaparecido por completo, así como todo rastro de ese fugaz e insólito cambio en su personalidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó vacilante, parpadeando de forma repetida con confusión, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

Lan XiChen se sintió consternado al instante, porque de algún extraño modo... había terminado en brazos del Líder Jiang.

Jiang Cheng lo observaba aún más desconcertado si es que eso se podía. No entendía qué había pasado exactamente, pero dedujo que tenía algo que ver con la peculiar máscara y su ataque repentino.

Se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía en brazos y lo soltó de prisa. Era consciente de que su cercanía le producía dificultades para pensar, aunque mantuvo un ojo sobre él.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? —preguntó intentando ordenar los acontecimientos. Sabía que algo extraño había sucedido tras tocar aquella máscara, y ese breve lapsus de perturbación en Lan XiChen era prueba de ello.

Así mismo todavía no se sentía recuperado de la anormal e insólita expresión del Lan de la que fue un involuntario espectador y se sentía nervioso porque su propio corazón aún latía descontrolado, completamente afectado por su causa.

— Yo... La máscara... —murmuró ZeWu-Jun aturdido, señalando la máscara de oro que permanecía en su lugar, para luego llevar su mano a la frente donde la herida todavía le escocía.

— ¿Sólo hasta que esa cosa lo golpeó? —indagó Jiang Cheng mientras intentaba adivinar qué demonios había desatado el ataque, o cuál era la repercusión más inmediata del mismo.

Lan XiChen asintió torpemente, pero se detuvo un instante sin comprender. ¿Qué era eso de 'solo hasta'?

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó sobresaltado.

La expresión de Jiang Cheng se volvió compleja, como si no supiera qué decir o cómo hacerlo.

— Por un instante usted no fue el mismo —masculló evadiendo su mirada.

No había mentido, pero su explicación había sonado bastante vaga. Afortunadamente, Lan XiChen no preguntó más y centró su atención en la máscara.

— ¿No es esta la máscara de oro de la Secta Baling-Ouyang?

Agradeció su buena fortuna, y junto al hombre de blanco, inspeccionó el objeto también. Aquella extraña pieza de metal tenía rasgos humanos, pero dos cuernos cercenados casi hasta su base sobresalían de su frente como si se tratara de un demonio antiguo y despiadado. Sus expresiones eran tan vívidas y cruentas que resultaba algo espeluznante. Además, estas parecían cambiar dependiendo desde la perspectiva desde la cual se la mirara.

Por momentos parecía sufrir un dolor desgarrador, una alegría desbordante o una tristeza tan profunda que se colaba en los huesos y sacudía el corazón.

Jiang Cheng no quería pensar en ello, pero tras las palabras de Lan XiChen, se le vinieron a la mente algunos fragmentos de historias inconexas que tenían como única relación una máscara, y una de ellas se le grabó con más intensidad. Reconoció que era la misma que ZeWu-Jun había mencionado y que poseía una historia disparatada.

Aquella máscara, reconocida en el mundo del cultivo, obligaba a las personas a revelar un lado de sí, que incluso ellos mismos desconocían. A exteriorizar un aspecto que mantenían oculto tan profundamente que se había convertido en un hábito involuntario.

Suspiró internamente porque... ¿qué demente crearía algo ridículo como aquello?

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en el anillo y su conexión extraña con las emociones y se sintió mareado. Definitivamente dementes había en todos lados.

Comenzó a pensar que si era realmente esa misma máscara; eso quería decir que la infantil respuesta ante el dolor, del Líder de Secta Lan, era algo que este quería enmascarar profundamente. Su corazón se saltó un latido al detenerse a pensar que quizás fuera la única persona en el mundo que conocía la verdadera reacción de ZeWu-Jun bajo una situación así.

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos intentando no perder la compostura.

— ¿Porqué cree que es esa misma? —preguntó casi con indiferencia, pero secretamente tenía el corazón en un puño.

Lan XiChen señaló la marca en la frente y la talla en ella que parecía una herida carmesí.

— Un corazón honesto y la mente libre —explicó brevemente y Jiang Cheng entendió. No era exactamente el lema oficial de la Secta Baling-Ouyang, pero tenía una inevitable conexión con ésta —. La máscara se llevó algo de mi sangre... —dijo tras un instante de reflexión y dudó por un momento antes de continuar— temo que será un problema.

¿Un problema?... ¡ya lo creía!

ZeWu-Jun estaba bajo el encantamiento de la ridícula máscara. Si se detenía a pensar, el hombre era un Lan después de todo, ¿cuántas veces habría escondido sus más verdaderas y honestas reacciones tras una sonrisa gentil? El solo considerarlo hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

— Podemos pensar en ello cuando regresemos... —propuso con signos de ansiedad en la voz.

Jiang Cheng sabía que debían recoger los tesoros que faltaban, antes de decidir que hacer más tarde. Siempre que no fuera un asunto demasiado grave podían tratar con ello luego. Sin embargo, aquello que parecía tan sencillo a simple vista no era como lo esperaba.

Los últimos artefactos fueron cuidadosamente puestos en la bolsa y separaron la máscara para analizarla más tarde y encontrar una solución al problema que aquejaba al Lan. Todo estaba dispuesto para que pudieran partir hacia el lugar donde los jóvenes estaban aún esperando, pero ambos fueron conscientes a la vez de una extraña anormalidad.

Se miraron un breve instante y leyendo en la expresión contraria su mismo discernimiento, se movieron con cautela.

En aquella cámara había una presencia oculta. Sus mentes pensaron al instante en los Murciélagos Bicéfalos que habían descubierto los jóvenes en aquel mismo lugar y sus miradas se elevaron rápidamente. 

Sin embargo, el peligro no venía desde arriba.


	26. Capítulo veintiséis

Jiang Cheng lo presintió apenas una fracción de segundo antes de verlo.

Algo no se sentía bien e intuyó, rápida y acertadamente que arriba en realidad no era la opción correcta. En ningún momento había bajado la guardia y por eso mismo sus reflejos fueron evidentemente más rápidos. Ni bien la tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció, partiéndose como si algo emergiera de sus profundidades, este reaccionó instintivamente saltando hacia un lado, y como ya estaba volviéndose un extraño y preocupante hábito, llevó a Lan XiChen con él y lo arrastró velozmente tras su espalda, protegiéndolo del peligro con una decisión y naturalidad casi aterrorizante.

No tuvo tiempo de considerar sus inapropiadas acciones, con asombrosa precisión bloqueó el ataque sorpresivo. Sandu fue desenvainada en un segundo y contuvo el embiste repentino como si estuviera preparado para ello, aunque no fuera de ese modo.

Inmediatamente, con un par de destellos de luz fría encadenó dos cortes rápidos en forma de cruz sobre aquella cosa que había surgido desde el suelo y que los había sorprendido, enviándola violentamente contra la pared donde se estrelló con tanto ímpetu que lo que sea que fuera soltó un chillido estremecedor y se deslizó hasta el suelo dejando de moverse en el acto.

Jiang Cheng respiró pesadamente... ¿qué se supone que era eso? Se acercó con cautela y todas sus alarmas se encendieron al no reconocer de ningún modo aquella bestia extraña.

— ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? —preguntó confundido mientras intentaba picar con su espada el duro caparazón del bicho caído. Tenía la apariencia de un escorpión, pero a la vez también la estructura de un escarabajo.

Era extraña al punto de verse como una bola con armadura, bajo una defensa sólida, pero sumamente deforme y aterradora.

Mientras investigaba, aquella cosa sacudió lo que parecía ser su pequeña cabeza y se movió ligeramente hacia un lado como si el golpe la hubiera dejado muy aturdida. Siseó furiosa y se giró para enfrentarlos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía intimidar esa pequeña y fea alimaña a un par de cultivadores con sus estatus?

Jiang Cheng no se contuvo, tampoco le importó lo dura y difícil de tratar que se viera la superficie de su coraza, ésta fue violentamente abollada hasta que la criatura debió retroceder. Bajo los ataques de Jiang Cheng fue suprimida sin la mínima opción de demostrar cualquier truco.

Si su picadura contenía veneno o sus tenazas una fuerza descomunal capaz de destrozar el hierro, fue imposible descubrirlo. Parecía que Jiang Cheng estaba desatando toda la energía contenida y toda la intranquilidad de su corazón sobre aquella bestia, hasta que ésta desistió por completo de atacarlos y pensó en huir.

¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!

Lan XiChen, quien se había quedado momentáneamente retrasado, luego de contemplar cual sería el destino de la criatura, se apiadó de ella e intentó atraparla para su posterior estudio. Sin embargo, había un rastro de duda en sus acciones.

No era visible, pero de forma interna comenzaba a luchar nuevamente contra el dominante poder de la máscara.

Ahora que era consciente de lo que ésta podía hacer, se mantuvo en alerta y, cuando sintió que iba a perder el control de su cuerpo, vaciló. Reconoció que la máscara había comenzado a mostrar una vez más su poder debido a que, en realidad, Lan XiChen sentía una profunda aversión hacia los insectos, pero ¿cómo un Líder de Secta podía demostrar una debilidad tan absurda e incomprensible? Siempre había ocultado esa parte vergonzosa de sí, casi sin darse cuenta.

Su momento de indecisión fue captado por Jiang Cheng, y al notar lo que el Lan quería hacer, consiguió llevarlo a cabo para él. Atrapó, bajo una cadena de ajustadas restricciones al extraño bicho y lo comprimió lo suficiente para conseguir capturarlo dentro de un recipiente adecuado.

Solo después de aquello, Lan XiChen pudo secretamente suspirar con alivio.

El contenedor le fue entregado como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero XiChen se sentía profundamente agradecido y avergonzado por ello. Tenía el rostro embebido en color y la mirada baja. No creía que Jiang Cheng no fuera capaz de notar su renuencia, es más estaba bastante seguro de que sabía exactamente que era lo que ocurrió con él. Sin embargo, descubrió que, contrario a cómo se veía en realidad, el Líder de Secta Jiang, era muy atento y considerado.

¿Porqué nadie parecía saber de ello?, se preguntó. ¿Acaso solo él era consciente de todas sus cualidades?

Se sorprendió porque se encontraba cada vez más y más interesado en descubrirlas.

Todo su interior temblaba al pensar en todas las pequeñas y grandes cosas que Jiang Cheng había hecho por él. Lentamente sus acciones estaban echando raíces en su corazón y algunas se habían incrustado tan profundo que si quisiera arrancarlas se llevarían un pedazo de él. Lan XiChen no quería sentir aquello.

Sus ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo y su imprudente corazón saltó. Sintió que perdería el control nuevamente. Aunque, esta vez no parecía ser capaz de poder suprimirlo.

Podía sentir como su mente perdía el foco, pero no quería volver a repetir la situación. No podía de ningún modo volver a perder la consciencia. Resistió con fuerza, o lo intentó. Sin embargo, cómo podría ser capaz de hacerlo si sabía que mientras más quisiera suprimirlo peor sería el resultado.

Estaba al tanto de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a estar en aquel estado: Sus emociones reprimidas.

Resistirse no funcionaría. Pensó, entonces, en algo más... ¿y si en cambio intentara un enfoque más directo?

Mientras más intentara contenerse, más repercusión sobre él tendría la máscara. Por lo que dedujo que, si simplemente actuara por cuenta propia ¿eso no estaría negando sus efectos?

Necesitaba probar si su teoría era correcta.

Momentáneamente sintió un rechazo a su propio juicio, pero apretó sus dientes porque no quería volver a sufrir por la falta de control de su cuerpo otra vez. Lo desesperaba no saber cuánto tiempo tomaría conseguir el control nuevamente y le aterrorizaba la solo idea de lo que podría hacer en ese breve lapsus. No iba a negar que sentía mucho temor, porque sus deseos más profundos podían ser... bastante impactantes.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse demasiado culpable por lo que iba a hacer. Avanzó hacia el hombre de violeta y ante su mirada interrogatoria, Lan XiChen simplemente se precipitó hacia adelante, como si no pudiera ser detenido. De forma casi agresiva presionó un beso brusco en su boca.

Todo se paralizó por un breve instante.

XiChen había cerrado los ojos por un segundo para confirmar su teoría, pero los labios bajo los suyos se movieron de forma casi instintiva y se vio consumido por sus propios deseos. Sin detenerse a pensar le invadió la boca de forma vehemente y apasionada, y con la misma ferocidad lo dominó en aquel beso hasta que Jiang Cheng no podía siquiera pensar.

Lan XiChen no perdió el control a causa de la máscara.

¡Lo había logrado! Había encontrado la forma de contrarrestarla.

Sin embargo, no había signos de alegría en su descubrimiento. No había lugar en su pecho para otra emoción que no fuera un creciente sentimiento de impaciencia y ansiedad. No podía detenerse. En realidad, no quería hacerlo.

Los labios del Líder Jiang eran suaves y el cálido interior de su boca era gloriosamente dulce y adictivo. Comprobó que cada vez que tomaba una probada de ellos se le hacía más complicado alejarse.

El húmedo movimiento de sus lenguas enredadas en una batalla ardiente hacía que fuera difícil pensar en nada más. Aunque finalmente un hilo de cordura se deslizó por su mente, súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y Lan XiChen retrocedió de manera instantánea, con una expresión aterrorizada. Sin poder creerlo sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejarla, hasta que lo oyó decir:

— Demonios... esa maldita máscara.

El murmullo de Jiang Cheng sonó áspero y ronco mientras intentaba borrar la humedad de su boca marcada y adolorida por los feroces besos recibidos, pero no podía ocultar su rostro furiosamente rojo y su rápida y superficial respiración. ZeWu-Jun había robado por completo su aliento.

El joven Líder Jiang inmediatamente hizo responsable a aquel artículo encantado, por las acciones inesperadas e impropias de Lan XiChen, y el Lan no podía sentirse más mortificado por ello, pero... ¿Podría decirle que en realidad fue su arrebato y que con ello había impedido que tomara control de sus acciones? Imposible.

Le ardía el rostro de vergüenza. Aunque también el corazón latía dolorosamente acelerado en su pecho.

Tenía miedo de verlo nuevamente a los ojos, pero levantó la vista y el caótico y desordenado estado en el que se encontraba el Líder de Secta Jiang Cheng le hizo recordar la noche anterior, cuando estuvo bajo los efectos afrodisíacos de aquel fuego maligno. Aquella provocativa imagen sacudió su mente como si hubiera sido violentada por un terremoto, lo hizo estremecer con una ferocidad incontrolable.

Un deseo desgarrador brotó repentinamente desde sus entrañas y activó una vez más la posesión de la máscara, ahora increíblemente sedienta de deseo. No tuvo tiempo para procesarlo antes de decidir neutralizar los efectos con un nuevo movimiento hacia el chico.

No se dio cuenta que su voluntad estaba siendo socavada, pero no exactamente por la máscara sino por sus propios sentimientos e impulsos.

Estaba en problemas. Había planeado contrarrestar las consecuencias de la máscara y minimizar el daño. Sin embargo, ahora mismo él recordaría todo lo que había hecho y simplemente la máscara tomaría la culpa de sus acciones.

Ella enmascaría sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todo estaba revuelto y sus besos se estaban volviendo más largos, profundos e intensos. Llenos de un anhelo despiadado que había visto la luz y que no tenía deseos de volver a ocultarse en la oscuridad.

N/A: Quería que sepan que tuve un tiempo difícil después del fallecimiento de mi hermana, y todavía lo sigo sintiendo. Sin embargo, regresé. Ella fue la causa de esto también. 

Era mi única compañía y compartíamos muchos gustos similares. Desde el Kpop, el KHH y hasta las novelas danmei. Debo admitir que yo fui quien la arrastró al mundo de los chinos ancestrales. Casi la obligué a ver "The untamed", aunque después se obsesionó como nos pasó a la mayoría y ya no lo dejó. Y fue a tal punto que... se leyó la novela. Eso no sería nada extraño, pero ella que odiaba leer se la devoró, así como un sinfín de fanfics. También comenzó a escribirlos.

Encontré un Au moderno LingYi que me encantó, pero no tenía final así que le escribí uno para enseñárselos. Esto llevó a que volviera a concentrarme en escribir y no perdiera el ritmo. Por eso regresé antes de lo que creí posible.

Denle amor a "dos idiotas enamorados", y nos vemos pronto!

Gracias por estar siempre.


	27. Capítulo veintisiete

Jiang Cheng se vio envuelto una vez más en un vehemente y lujurioso arrebato que se llevó lejos su cordura. Abrumado solo podía sentir y rendirse de esa forma en los brazos de XiChen se sentía tan bien que olvidó por un momento todo lo demás.

Le sujetó la nuca, enredó los dedos en el cabello del Lan y lo atrajo más hacia su boca. Degustándolo febril y profundamente, disfrutando del exquisito y adictivo sabor de sus labios.

Los sentidos de ambos se dispararon en todas las direcciones incorrectas y ya no podían controlarlo.

El urgido jadeo que escapó de la garganta de Lan XiChen hizo eco en la cámara de piedra cargada de tensión y electricidad, mientras atrapaba a Jiang Cheng en sus brazos y este se aferraba con ansias a su túnica, perdidos completamente en una neblina de deseo difícil de dispersar. Con la mente totalmente en blanco y sus bocas moviéndose metódicamente en un intenso frenesí que les robó el aliento, y cualquier rastro de cordura y consciencia.

Incapaces ya de retroceder.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y del lugar mientras descubrían y exploraban la boca contraria.

Jiang Cheng seguía perdido en un extraño sueño. En una extraña bruma de emociones intensas e imposibles de explicar. Era dulce. Era embriagador. Y no quería despertar.

En algún momento, algo le dijo que no era un sueño. Las emociones experimentadas, las sensaciones y el calor se sentían increíblemente reales, pensó en su delirio. Sus labios ardían dulcemente y sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban vibrando de forma deliciosa.

No era un sueño.

Lan Huan lo empujó suavemente y fue consciente de ser llevado hacia la dura pared de piedra, mientras el chico lo presionaba firmemente, sin dejar siquiera un instante su boca. Las manos se recargaron en su cintura y deslizó los dedos por sus costados presionando con ansiedad, dejando también y finalmente sus labios para explorar, lento, la sensible piel de su garganta.

Jiang Cheng tembló y mordió sus propios labios intentado silenciar infructuosamente los gemidos que brotaban de las profundidades de su ser. La pesada y agitada respiración de XiChen y su inquieta lengua, que recorría de manera lenta el área sensible de su cuello, lo estaban desarmando. Lo estaban volviendo seriamente inestable.

Le sujetó del cabello y tiró de él haciendo que levante nuevamente su cabeza, impaciente por saborear su tentadora boca una vez más, y XiChen con una grave y oscura mirada, le concedió sus adoloridos e hinchados labios y su húmeda lengua, que suavemente volvió a invadirle la boca, haciendo estragos en el resto de su cuerpo.

Jiang Cheng sintió el incanzable latir de su corazón resonar violentamente en sus oídos, palpitando en un ritmo cada vez más acelerado y caótico, incluso el aire se estaba volviendo escaso e hizo que aquel feroz y arrollador arrebato fuera insostenible por mucho más tiempo.

Necesitados de oxígeno el beso se rompió intermitentemente y Lan XiChen buceó en las profundidades de su mirada de forma suave y malditamente enternecida. Sus ojos parecían desnudarle el alma y Jiang Cheng retuvo el aliento unos eternos segundos. Sintió su corazón detenerse también, mientras su cerebro procesaba e intentaba encasillar las crudas emociones que vio pasar fugaces en esos ojos, sobre él y tan jodidamente cerca que le hacían desear no alejarse jamás.

Sin embargo, el silencio se rompió y la burbuja en la que quedaron absortos reventó cuando, con un furioso zi zi, dos agujas impregnadas de veneno se deslizaron al mismo tiempo hacia los dos.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Fueron tomados desprevenidos, es cierto, pero rápidamente reaccionaron moviéndose a un lado y Lan XiChen, con una pericia y precisión envidiable, dispersó ambas agujas con un veloz y certero golpe de espada. Shuoyue brilló con gélida frialdad en sus manos señalando el lugar exacto desde donde surgió aquel ataque furtivo. Sin embargo, no más lento que él, Jiang Cheng ya estaba custodiando con la mirada el mismo sitio.

Ambos descubrieron lo que había sucedido a la vez y no pudieron evitar quedar aturdidos por un breve momento, incapaces de dar crédito a lo que veían.

Uno tras otro, deslizándose a través de las grietas de las rocas y extendiéndose en una formación ofensiva, se hicieron visibles una decena de escorpiones escarlatas del tamaño de una palma que los miraban de forma cautelosa y agresiva.

Sus sensibles sentidos estaban enfocados en una dirección: ellos.

Zi zi

Dos agujas más fueron arrojadas inmediatamente, pero estos parecieron ataques algo inútiles en realidad. Incluso cuando ambos líderes habían estado poco alertas habían podido lidiar sin problemas con ellas ¿cómo podrían ser sorprendidos justo ahora que los tomaban de frente?

Era bastante improbable que fueran a golpear solo así como así.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no estaba escrita en piedra.

Bajo un nuevo corte rápido de Shouyue, Lan XiChen interceptó las agujas, pero aquellos arácnidos inesperadamente habían ocultado de forma silenciosa y bajo la cubierta de este nuevo par de agujas lanzadas una tercera, y ésta si golpeó. Aunque finalmente no sobre ellos, sino en la hoja de Sangdu, la espada de Jiang Cheng, que con rápidos reflejos y buenos instintos suprimió la repentina e inteligente emboscada. Aunque se sintió secretamente sorprendido porque esta espacie exactamente no era conocida por ser demasiado capaces.

Con esa ingeniosa jugada entendieron enseguida que estaban siendo manipuladas.

¿Sería esta una última defensa sobre el lugar? Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño. Estas pequeñas bestias no parecían tener la intención de proteger absolutamente nada, cuál era entonces el punto de tenerlas ahí, ¿Intentar causarles problemas? Es más, mirando con cuidado solo parecían un torpe cebo... ¿una distracción?

Algo hizo click en la mente de Jiang Cheng.

— Debemos regresar con los muchachos —exclamó repentinamente.

Un sentimiento ominoso le apretó el corazón. Sentía que si la verdadera intensión de aquella persona era detenerlos allí solo podía haber una única razón, y esa era separarlos de los chicos.

Con impaciencia quiso cargar hacia la salida, ignorando los posibles ataques de los pequeños escorpiones escarlata a su espalda. Sin embargo, el lugar por el que habían ingresado estaba ahora bloqueado por una singular capa de telaraña. Los hilos se entretejían de forma apretada y el brillo iridiscente que despedía lo hicieron consciente de que no se trataba de un obstáculo simple. Aquella telaraña no solo era resistente sino que no podía ser destruida por medios normales, requería herramientas creadas a base del mismo tipo de especie y de igual o mayor grado en categoría de peligrosidad.

Sintió miedo.

El tipo había configurado demasiado bien aquello.

— No te precipites —aconsejó Lan XiChen al notar sus movimientos instintivos. Le sujetó la muñeca donde sostenía a Zidian que crujía en esos momentos con centelleante agresividad dispuesta a desatar su furia sobre la barrera. Jiang Cheng sabía que no serviría para nada, pero aliviaría algo de su frustración.

ZeWu-Jun, en cambio, mantenía una calmada expresión, aunque no podía ocultar la gravedad profundamente grabada en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, allí no podían ser descuidados.

Zi zi zi

Tres agujas más fueron lanzadas en rápida sucesión.

Jiang Cheng cambió de objetivo y Zidian las derribó en el camino antes de precipitarse con un nuevo chasquido cargado de electricidad y lanzar por el aire uno de los molestos bicho, pero este solo rodó por un tiempo, se estabilizó y volvió lentamente a su posición original.

Su movimiento era incomprensible y extraño. Lo hacía ver como una tonta pieza de ajedrez que podía recordar una orden simple a la vez. Lan XiChen entendió rápidamente. Su lugar estaba cuidadosamente señalado y sus ataques coordinados tenían sin dudas una influencia externa, pero dónde estaba el verdadero ejecutor era bastante difícil de predecir.

Sin embargo, su posicionamiento en la situación le permitía examinar claramente el problema desde una perspectiva general, por lo tanto debía estar en aquella recámara. Basado en esos detalles ZeWu-Jun diagramó los posibles escondites del responsable de los ataques tan meticulosamente planificados. No había muchos lugares que pudieran servir de escondrijo, pero ante su atenta observación fue capaz de notar las mínimas particularidades del sitio y así también el mejor emplazamiento para monitorizar la emboscada.

Mientras Jiang Cheng volvía a arremeter duramente contra los escorpiones escarlata que no cesaron en su ataque hacía el par, Lan XiChen optó por dirigir un talismán explosivo hacia un rincón, sorprendiendo incluso a Jiang Cheng por su incomprensible decisión.

El fuego se expandió de forma controlada y ardió brevemente exponiendo un escorpión escarlata real, lleno de intensión asesina. XiChen no pudo evitar sentirse algo aturdido, no por haberlo hallado en realidad, sino por las condiciones en las que estaba. Este arácnido masivo estaba completamente cegado y tenía una marca carmesí sobre uno de sus ojos apagados. Sin dudas esta también era una marioneta del oscuro personaje que perseguían. Aunque estar cegado no dificultó de ninguna forma su desempeño como organizador de aquella ofensiva, pero cómo lo había hecho era una incógnita demasiado grande que no podían resolver de inmediato.

No se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello, con resolución comprendió que para salir de allí primero debían sortear este que parecía ser su más peligroso obstáculo. Derríbalo y los demás caerán con él, se dijo convencido.

Mantuvo su guardia en alto pero no se apresuró a atacar, no porque estuviera contemplando las fortalezas y debilidades de la bestia, ni siquiera porque estuviera esperando sus movimientos para contraatacar, sino porque una idea fugaz pasó repentinamente por su cabeza.

¿No eran acaso los escorpiones escarlatas de la misma especie que la araña iridiscente? ¿No era un escorpión escarlata real de una categoría más peligrosa?

Volvieron a surgir dudas en su interior. ¿A qué estaba jugando aquella persona?

Poner el veneno y el antídoto juntos no parecía tener mucho sentido. Lan XiChen se mantuvo ligeramente desconcertado, pero estaba bastante claro que había una capa más profunda en los pensamientos y las acciones del autor intelectual que no estaban pudiendo ver con claridad.

Sin embargo, alejó por un momento aquellos turbulentos pensamientos y dirigió a Shouyue hacia su objetivo, entendiendo que debían hacer una cosa a la vez y lo más inmediato era escapar de aquel sitio para volver con los muchachos.


	28. Capítulo veintiocho

Jiang Cheng impulsivamente intentó deshacerse de aquellos pequeños arácnidos con simple y directa fuerza bruta. Era incapaz de controlarse lo suficiente para notar que no estaba resultando en absoluto. Parecía a punto de colapsar emocionalmente. Su expresión era feroz y su tez se estaba volviendo cada vez más pálida y cenicienta. Todos sus movimientos eran frenéticos, llenos de salvajismo y desesperación.

Lan XiChen tiró apresuradamente de él para calmarlo. Es inútil decir que también estaba ansioso, pero no podían perder la compostura de ese modo. Aunque Jiang Cheng no se relajó, ZeWu-Jun vislumbró un atisbo de claridad en sus ojos llenos de locura y suspiró de alivio en su corazón.

Jiang Cheng actuaba así solo por frustración y miedo. Un miedo agonizante que no sabía cómo resolver.

Lan XiChen tampoco podía entender las acciones del sujeto tras la emboscada, pero tanto el líder Jiang como él tenían la misma idea: los jóvenes estaban en peligro y no había tiempo para desperdiciar en aquel lugar.

Forzó a sus pensamientos a encontrar el método eficaz para lidiar con todos aquellos arácnidos de una sola vez, y comprendió que cortar definitivamente su conexión con el Escorpión Escarlata real, era la opción más viable.

Observó la situación con atención intentando descubrir cuál era el vínculo que mantenían los pequeños escorpiones con aquel inmenso espécimen y tras una larga inspección fue finalmente consciente del sistema utilizado. Como esta bestia no podía ver, usaba las vibraciones recogidas del suelo y transformaba aquella información en ordenes que enviaba a través de una serie de pequeños sonidos apenas perceptibles incluso por el oído de aquellos expertos cultivadores.

La estructura de sus ataques eran cautelosos y reflexivos. Movimientos cuidadosos y simples, pero absurdamente rígidos, tanto que ZeWu-Jun sintió la misma sensación que cuando descubrió que la salida estaba bloqueada. Como si el resultado final no fuera dañarlos o asesinarlos en realidad, sino mantenerlos ocupados. Retenerlos por algún tiempo.

Su corazón tenso hizo presión todavía más pensando en todas las posibilidades que podría configurar mientras ellos permanecían ocupados allí.

Si ese era exactamente el caso, no podían darles la oportunidad de que el veneno paralizante de las agujas arrojadas los golpeara de ninguna manera.

— Ignora lo demás, concéntrate en esquivar y atacar sus tenazas —enfatizó Lan XiChen, con una idea clara en mente, y señalando al escorpión significativamente más grande.

No sabía si Jiang Cheng había descubierto el accionar, pero rápidamente su objetivo se centró en la bestia líder, evadiendo hábilmente los ataques circundantes.

El sonido enfurecido del ataque conjunto y los golpes feroces recibidos dificultaron la percepción de aquel arácnido gigante. Llevado a defenderse, el Escorpión Escarlata real fue incapaz de dar más órdenes. Los pequeños que rondaban a su alrededor se encontraron repentinamente sin saber qué hacer.

Habría sido problemático si al encontrarse en aquella difícil situación se sintieran amenazados y reaccionaran atacando caóticamente y sin ningún tipo de coordinación, pero no fue el caso. Atemorizados se dispersaron por entre las grietas de la cueva y de la misma forma discreta y misteriosa como habían aparecido, desaparecieron sin dejar rastros. Solo aquella bestia quedó a merced de ambos cultivadores, pero ahora protegiéndose y a la defensiva, sin oportunidades para contraatacar.

No tenían tiempo que perder y ZeWu-Jun dio un paso al frente con un sello restrictivo brillando en la punta de sus dedos. No había olvidado que todavía necesitaban el veneno del arácnido para abrir un camino desde la entrada bloqueada por la Araña Iridiscente. Sin embargo, no habían esperado que, encontrándose prácticamente acorralado, el escorpión no tuviera intenciones de retroceder.

— ¡Vuelve! —gritó alarmado Jiang Cheng y de forma súbita. Había visto la sospechosa reacción y sus alertas se encendieron al máximo.

Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

La ponzoñosa cola del arácnido dio un latigazo violento e inesperado. La velocidad del ataque fue demasiado aterradora. Lan XiChen no tuvo tiempo de retroceder, o detenerse siquiera, y fue brutalmente apuñalado.

La sangre le tiñó rápido las prendas dejando un rastro sanguinolento en el vientre y en sus túnicas blancas como la nieve. El veneno penetró profundo y sus piernas se suavizaron casi instantáneamente. Sin embargo, su impulso no se detuvo y, antes de caer, su mano extendida se presionó sobre la bestia. Los caracteres del sello brillaron sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola finalmente.

Suspiró aliviado, y con una débil sonrisa extendiéndose con perezosa lentitud sobre su boca, dio involuntariamente dos pasos hacia atrás y se derrumbó.

Jiang Cheng reaccionó de forma instantánea y se adelantó para sujetarlo. La sonrisa frágil de XiChen tembló al verlo a su lado y el corazón de Jiang Cheng se estremeció dolorosamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo los Lan son tan temerarios? —regañó Jiang Cheng con dientes furiosamente apretados y XiChen sonrió todavía más amplio. Había un fuerte rastro de preocupación en la voz del líder Jiang que lo conmovió y sorprendió a la vez. Además, sus brazos lo sujetaban de forma tan protectora que se sintió abrumado, y estúpida e inmensamente feliz.

— Tenías prisa —susurró el hombre de blanco en su debilidad y el ceño de Jiang Cheng se frunció todavía más profundo sin hacerle la mínima gracia sus palabras.

— Este rasguño no me matará —suspiró Lan XiChen sujetándose la herida, que no hacía falta decir, no tenía la apariencia en absoluto de un simple rasguño. Y su movimiento fue algo verdaderamente estúpido e imprudente de su parte debido a que, con la presión, esta rezumó con oscuro veneno dándole una apariencia aún más impresionable. Sin embargo, ignorante de ello instó insistentemente al líder Jiang a no perder más tiempo allí con él y le exigió que regresara rápidamente con los niños.

No esperó que, por el contrario, Jiang Cheng tomara su brazo y lo cruzara por sobre sus hombros, mientras lo sujetaba por debajo de las rodillas y de un firme tirón lo cargara entre sus brazos.

Lan XiChen se quedó momentáneamente petrificado, pero inmediatamente comprendió y se removió lleno de mortificación. Entendió lo que el líder Jiang quería hacer.

— N-no... no lo hagas, te retrasaré.

Jiang Cheng desoyó sus palabras y siguió su camino como si en realidad no tuviera que esforzarse nada para llevarlo con él, aunque no fuera de ese modo. Solo lo detuvo abruptamente la barrera de telaraña en la entrada de aquella cámara. Quiso maldecir por su estúpido olvido, pero Lan XiChen fue más rápido que él. Extendió su mano impregnada de sangre y veneno, y los hilos se deshicieron lentamente desde el punto desde donde el Lan tocó, expandiéndose hacia afuera y dejando un orificio que se iba ampliando rápidamente mientras lo observaban estupefactos.

XiChen estaba fascinado acerca de como todo aquel lugar a oscuras de pronto comenzó a llenarse de cálidos destellos multicolores a medida que el veneno rompía los hilos, mientras ellos se abrían paso por la abertura sin detenerse. El área despejada sobrepasó sus alturas y lo atravesaron sin problemas. Era casi como si estuvieran atravesando algún pasaje secreto hacia otra dimensión.

Lan XiChen, no debería, pero comenzó a sentirse increíblemente somnoliento y pesado. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba debilitado y sin fuerzas. Sin energía. La herida le escocía por momentos, pero el dolor era lejano. Como si no le perteneciera a él.

No quería dormirse, pero levantó la vista y observó el apuesto rostro del joven de violeta lleno de seriedad hasta que sintió que los párpados le pesaban tanto que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Los cerró por un instante. Solo quería descansar momentáneamente su vista. Sin embargo, en algún momento y debido a la comodidad de los brazos que lo sostenían y el suave arrullo del corazón de Jiang Cheng latiendo rápido pero de forma firme sobre su oído, cayó inconsciente.

Se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuándo abrió los ojos nuevamente se descubrió en una posición diferente. Estaba siendo cargado en la espalda por el líder Jiang y su herida, ahora vendada, dolía firme y constantemente. Sin darle respiro.

Se quejó débilmente sin poderlo evitar.

Jiang Cheng reparó que ya había despertado, pero no detuvo su marcha. XiChen algo aturdido parpadeó repetidamente intentando descubrir su entorno y reconoció ligeramente el camino bajo sus pies. Estaban a unos escasos minutos del lugar donde dejaron a los jóvenes y al parecer el líder Jiang lo sabía porque lo sintió moverse con más prisa, casi con ansiedad. Su propio corazón se tensó imperceptiblemente sin saber que iban a descubrir.

Ambos vieron a la vez los contornos de la mansión y, aunque las fluctuaciones de la barrera protectora permanecían intactas y sin cambios, Jiang Cheng no desaceleró. Se precipitó hacia abajo, casi con obstinada impaciencia. Sin embargo, Lan XiChen pudo sentir su pequeño desconcierto al notar un movimiento inesperado en el jardín y por sobre todo luego de poder ver con claridad a las dos personas que estaban allí y con los niños.

¿Aquellos realmente eran Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian?

¿Qué hacían ellos allí?

Aterrizaron torpemente, pero no fueron notados en un primer momento por el grupo. En cambio, pudieron oír fragmentos de su conversación.

«Es real. La gema del centro es una habitación y el accesorio está en su interior, pero solo un Jiang puede acceder a ella...» Jiang Cheng oyó que Jin Ling explicaba a Wei Ying, con evidente ansiedad en la voz. Había algo en las manos del chico y lenta, muy lentamente, el cerebro de Jiang Cheng unió la información.

Sin embargo, solo reaccionó cuando Wei WuXian, luego de examinarlo, le cedió aquello a HanGuang-Jun.

Todo cayó en su lugar y sintió un fuerte rastro de terror carcomerle el corazón.

Si era la sortija y esta estaba en manos de Wei Ying cabía la posibilidad...

Gritó.

Su grito enfurecido fue inentendible. Algo extraño entre 'no toques eso' y 'devuélvelo ahora' que sonó enredado y bastante espeluznante. Todos saltaron acobardados y sorprendidos. Aún más Wei WuXian que abrazó rápidamente a WangJi, escondiéndose veloz tras él de la furia de Jiang Cheng.

El hombre de violeta tenía la mirada desenfocada y la respiración pesada. Sintieron un escalofrío colectivo al verlo en aquel estado, y Wei Ying no tuvo mejor idea que entregarle la sortija pensando que así calmaría a la fiera en él.

Jiang Cheng no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Le gruñó con una mirada feroz, antes de ser envuelto junto a Lan XiChen en la niebla blanca.

Un grito hizo eco en las paredes de cristal y Jiang Cheng pensó sin voluntad: Wei Ying ve a morir, ¿por qué siempre me metes en problemas?


	29. capítulo veintinueve

Lan XiChen no sabía que decir, o que pensar. Todo sucedió como un borrón. Demasiado rápido. Demasiado caótico. Y él todavía se encontraba poco lúcido. Aletargado. Totalmente adormecido.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir algo.

De un momento para otro, todo lo que quedó fueron los rastros del grito de Jiang WanYin que aún hacía eco en las paredes de cristal de la habitación de la sortija, y ZeWu-Jun no podía entender cómo es que, de pronto, habían llegado allí. ¿Qué tipo de mecanismo extraño existía en aquel accesorio que no tenía el mismo efecto sobre los demás? ¿por qué WangJi y Wei WuXian podían manipularlo sin problemas y en el momento que Jiang WanYin y él lo hacían, eran arrastrados dentro de la gema?

Empezaba a creer que el joven de violeta no le había explicado correctamente los detalles de aquella pieza.

Sin embargo, no pudo reunir sus pensamientos para reprocharle nada, porque una fuerte punzada en la herida del vientre lo hizo encogerse bruscamente de dolor, y un instante después todo comenzó a volverse oscuro una vez más.

Jiang Cheng reconoció rápidamente que había algo mal en el Lan y se apresuró a llevarlo a la cama. Su corazón entero se sacudió en su pecho al sentir contra su espalda la flacidez del cuerpo del hombre de blanco sin ningún tipo de tensión en los músculos, ni resistencia. La palidez en el rostro de Lan XiChen era aterradora y su frente estaba profundamente fruncida por el dolor, cubierta de sudor frío y una inquietante mueca que lo estremeció.

Asustado le abrió las prendas y descubrió que el vendaje que había improvisado estaba completamente manchada de sangre oscura.

Jiang Cheng entendió que había subestimado por completo el veneno de aquella bestia. Aunque su toxina no era mortal, eso no quería decir que no fuera problemática, apuntó. Era realmente un alivio que este tipo de escorpión mantuviera el hábito de comer carne fresca y jugosa, por lo que no asesinaba a sus presas en el acto. Este arácnido en realidad degustaba a sus víctimas vivas, de forma lenta y minuciosa, y era ampliamente conocido que poseía la increíble habilidad para mantenerlas en el mejor estado posible, casi hasta su último bocado.

Debido al tamaño masivo de la bestia tuvo que agradecer internamente no haberse convertido en su próxima cena.

La herida en XiChen era profunda. Ahora viéndola con atención y desde otra perspectiva parecía no tener intención alguna de cerrarse aún. La sangre brotaba firme y constantemente, como grifo abierto. Jiang Cheng ya no sabía si su debilidad se debía al veneno paralizante que mantenía su cuerpo flojo y laxo, o la continua pérdida de sangre que no había notado.

Pensando rápidamente, cogió las cenizas del quemador de incienso de la habitación y las vertió sobre la herida para detener el sangrado.

En el mismo momento los ojos de Lan XiChen se abrieron pesadamente, revolotearon cansados y confundidos.

Con la mirada lánguida observó al líder Jiang tratar su abdomen apuñalado con cuidadosa atención. Lan XiChen se sentía aletargado y somnoliento, pero no podía quitar la vista del rostro lleno de ansiedad y preocupación del chico.

Imprudentemente sonrió.

WanYin era tan endiabladamente hermoso que sintió un anhelo inoportuno. Quiso borrar las profundas líneas que le cubrían el entrecejo con sus dedos, pero el movimiento para hacerlo era demasiado grande y no tenía fuerzas. Apenas si tenía aliento para hablar y sus palabras eran trémulas también.

— Solo es una herida menor —le susurró bajo, viendo a la perfección a través de Jiang Cheng y la intranquilidad de su corazón.

Simplemente me encuentro inútilmente entumecido e inmovilizado, razonó y tras ese tonto pensamiento pudo entender el disgusto permanente en la expresión de Jiang WanYin. Si no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente habría evitado ser golpeado de esa forma. Podría haber evitado acabar de aquella manera. Sin embargo, Lan XiChen no se sentía demasiado mal por ello. Descubrió que se sentía inusitadamente bien ser cuidado de aquella forma y poder sentir esta natural intimidad entre los dos, le llenaba el corazón de esperanza y una expectativa aún más incontrolable.

Enseguida aquel pensamiento intrusivo lo sintió impropio. Inapropiado. Se sintió asustado de sí mismo y de sus estúpidas reflexiones.

— Aparentemente los jóvenes se hallaban en buen estado —dijo repentinamente, cambiando la dirección de sus pensamientos hacia un lugar más seguro.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, no fue capaz de ver con claridad, pero realmente no parecían haber encontrado peligro. Tal vez se debiera a la presencia de Lan Zhan y el joven maestro Wei allí, calculó.

Meditó atentamente acerca de ello, y el corazón de XiChen se llenó de tranquilidad al saber que, ante cualquier eventualidad que pudiera llegar a surgir, los niños estarían a buen resguardo. Observando a Jiang Cheng, supo que el hombre tenía la misma impresión, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Sin embargo, Jiang WanYin asintió ligeramente cuando le hizo saber aquello, pero su expresión se había vuelto algo antiestética. Rígida. ZeWu-Jun reconoció que esto era en realidad así, siempre que se cruzaba en su camino al joven maestro Wei.

Lan XiChen quiso decir algo que aliviara ese tenso gesto. Quería desviar de algún modo la atención del joven líder lejos de esos pensamientos oscuros que invadían su mente, pero no sabía que podía decir en esos instantes. Aunque finalmente no tuvo la necesidad de pensar demasiado. Una repentina y dolorosa punzada hizo que se doblara de dolor de forma súbita y violenta.

El encantamiento de la máscara reaccionó al mismo tiempo en que, instintivamente, intentó suprimir sus infantiles expresiones, y con un interno suspiro debió ser honesto consigo mismo.

— Realmente duele —admitió de forma entrecortada. Su vulnerabilidad siendo expuesta ante Jiang WanYin. Solo ante él y nadie más.

Irremediablemente debió volver su atención a la problemática máscara y a la particular conexión que había entre ella y las reacciones naturales que reprimía de forma prácticamente inconsciente. Las cuáles no serían tan conflictivas si esta máscara no reaccionara también cuando quería ocultar lo que el joven líder Jiang le hacía sentir.

Y XiChen estaba sintiendo mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

No pudo evitar pensar en como había perdido por completo el juicio en aquella recámara de piedra, y al mismo tiempo como había respondido Jiang Cheng a su irreflexivo arrebato.

Aún podía sentir con increíble persistencia la sensación de calor del cuerpo flexible del hombre entre sus brazos, el sabor de su piel y de sus besos voraces que le hicieron perder la cordura y la poca estabilidad que aún podía manejar.

Su respiración quedó dolorosamente atrapada en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

Su corazón se tensó casi agresivamente.

Lan XiChen sabía que debía evitar que sus pensamientos volaran de regreso hacia aquel que fue el momento más caótico e imprudente de su vida, pero una vez que la imagen se deslizó en su mente la llenó como si fuera invadida y se vio sumido en la desesperación.

La máscara tiró de él intentando tomar el control de su cuerpo y de su mente, y Lan XiChen indefenso no podía hacer nada para evitar la catástrofe que sabía sucedería allí si perdía el control.

Sin embargo, no podía retener su corazón.


	30. Capítulo treinta

En el transcurso de unos segundos la mente en caos de Lan XiChen pensó en un millón de posibilidades. No tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer, porque en realidad apenas podía moverse. Estaba aterrado en cambio de lo que podría llegar a decir aquel XiChen interno y sin filtros, bajo la posesión de la máscara.

Una hora vigilando sus pensamientos y manteniendo su compostura firmemente rígida parecía un reto demasiado agotador. No creía poder lograrlo.

Su corazón se tambaleó cuando sintió a su mente volver a desvanecerse de manera irregular por momentos y comenzó a desesperarse.

Tenía en claro lo que su corazón estaba comenzando a sentir por Jiang Wanyin, pero había también un miedo persistente. Jiang Cheng poseía una naturaleza increíblemente impredecible y salvaje. Era como una fiera, si se sintiera acorralada atacaría sin pensarlo dos veces, y si ahora mismo expresara sus sentimientos con palabras, la conversación probablemente no terminara para nada bien.

Repasó por un instante las situaciones que habían ocurrido entre los dos con anterioridad y se dio cuenta que todo fue demasiado caótico y repentino. Siempre había tomado la iniciativa y él mismo ni siquiera podía comprender de dónde había sacado todo el valor para actuar de la manera imprudente e irreflexiva en la que lo había hecho.

Hizo muchas cosas sin pensar, y en este momento la máscara lo estaba obligando nuevamente a tomar una decisión difícil. Supo que tenía solo dos opciones a disposición: dejar que ella derrame todas las emociones encriptadas de su corazón o hacerlo él mismo, responsabilizar a la máscara y tener la oportunidad de ver su reacción.

La segunda alternativa lo atraía más, pero también lo hacía sentir extraño. Algo astuto. Tal vez hasta un poco despreciable.

Mientras pensaba en ello, una duda también lo asaltó. Si se atreviera a preguntar qué ocurrió en los momentos en los que la máscara "tomaba posesión" ¿Qué es lo que diría? ¿qué expresión pondría? ¿Jiang WanYin seguiría actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?, pero... ¿cómo podría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado si estuvo maravillosamente estremecido entre sus brazos?

Su vista se nubló por un instante y su corazón saltó aterrado en su pecho. No debería haber pensando en ello. La imagen era demasiado provocativa y no estaba preparado.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Quiso moverse pero apenas podía hacerlo. La debilidad en sus extremidades era muy restrictiva.

Jiang Cheng reconoció que había algo extraño en él y se aproximó presionando aún la herida a la cual estaba transfiriendo algo de energía espiritual, creyendo que el repentino movimiento de ZeWu-Jun tenía que ver con ello. Los dedos delicados y temblorosos del Lan se movieron suavemente y sujetaron la mano de Jiang Cheng. La conexión se rompió y XiChen, con lentitud y dificultad llevó la diestra del joven líder hasta su pecho, en el sitio exacto donde el corazón le pateaba con tanta violencia que resultaba casi doloroso.

Lo miró largamente a los ojos. Abrió su boca para hablar y las palabras sencillamente no salieron. No sabía como empezar.

Jiang WanYin preocupado se acercó aún más a él queriendo oírlo. Sin embargo, Lan XiChen se encontraba sin palabras. Además, el chico estaba ahora tan tentadoramente cerca que su corazón saltó como si quisiera escapar. Y creyó, de forma acertada, que las manos del joven en su pecho donde las había depositado lo sentirían y él podría notarlo sin dificultad.

— ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó Jiang Cheng confuso y sus dedos se presionaron ligeramente para sentir con más atención aquella inexplicable anormalidad que había detectado.

— WanYin... L-la máscara... —susurró XiChen con suavidad y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, poseían una nueva luz.

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar estremecerse. A causa de aquella jodida máscara su mente estaba tan desequilibrada que no sabía que hacer ni que pensar.

Y ahora, ¿estaba sucediendo de nuevo?

Su corazón se aceleró con una velocidad vertiginosa y sin su consentimiento. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de forma súbita, casi ansiosa. Algo dentro suyo se estremeció expectante.

Su propio cuerpo presintió el caos antes de que sucediera.

— Me gustas... —le murmuró quedo Lan XiChen y todo se detuvo un instante.

Los ojos firmes de Jiang Cheng fueron capaces de percibir como los de Lan Huan lo observaron fijo con la mirada cargada de emociones diversas, contradictorias. Cálido y dulce. Áspero y feroz.

El brillo en aquella mirada solemne y a la vez sincera y suave no cambió, sino que se acentuó. Como si todas las estrellas del firmamento encontraran hogar en sus pupilas temblorosas. Sus manos elegantes y suaves, sujetándole aún las propias manos sobre su corazón también temblaron de forma sutil y leve, pero jodidamente perceptible.

Al mismo tiempo que Jiang Cheng permanecía cautivo de aquellos diminutos detalles, Lan XiChen se encontraba impaciente. Podía ver que su confesión había desconcertado a Jiang WanYin. Lo había sacudido, ciertamente, pero estaba "bajo los efectos de la máscara". No parecía que fuera a obtener una respuesta.

— Me gustas. Me gustas mucho... —repitió entonces, con la voz llena de frustración. Pero, desafortunadamente, no había réplica por parte de Jiang Cheng que parecía en realidad ahogado, algo ausente, y sus pensamientos eran distantes. Lejanos.

— Dije que me gustas —musitó infantilmente insistente. Aunque la frase acabó en un susurro cargado de reproche. El corazón le dolía de forma inexplicable y sus ojos picaban.

Sin embargo, obtuvo finalmente una reacción por parte del joven de violeta, pero no esperó de ninguna manera que ésta fuera tan sorprendente.

Jiang WanYin lo besó.

Presionó sus labios sobre los suyos de manera casi instintiva, algo violenta. Tal vez lo hizo simplemente para silenciarlo, pero aquello a Lan XiChen poco le importaba. El joven no le era indiferente. Podía sentirlo.

Probablemente lo besó atrapado por un impulso imprudente, repentino, pero demasiado natural para ser el resultado de un error de juicio. Jiang Cheng le invadió la boca de forma dominante pero sin prisas, mientras él estaba siendo consumido por un sentimiento extraordinario y sublime.

El beso fue largo y profundo. Lleno de intimidad y dulce entrega.

Cuando finalmente la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse por un momento, XiChen sintió que su mundo podría derrumbarse si lo oyera decir algo que minimizara de algún modo la situación. Sin embargo, Jiang WanYin lo miró larga y ociosamente, y solo sonrió.

Su sonrisa era real, sincera y hermosa. Increíblemente hermosa.

El corazón de Lan XiChen se desbocó. No recordaba haberlo visto sonreír antes. Era la primera vez que veía a WanYin con una expresión tan tranquila y feliz, y la dolorosa punzada en el pecho ante aquella increíble y deliciosa imagen lo dejó profundamente perplejo.

Jiang Cheng, notó su desconcierto pero desdeñó su aturdimiento. Hizo algo que fue aún más inesperado y abrumador. Se inclinó nuevamente y le succionó el labio inferior, lo lamió de forma suave y lo mordisqueó lento, antes de penetrarle una vez más la boca con sensual ansiedad, mientras lo devoraba persistentemente como si no hubiera un mañana.


End file.
